You Sure You Can Do It, Hoobae?
by Max Hyera
Summary: Donghae gak suka kalo cuma dianggap kayak adek sama Hyukjae. Ia pengen lebih. Yah, lebih. Donghae x Hyukjae. Boys Love - Another warn inside. RnR chingudeul  :3
1. Opening

**.:oO~You Sure You Can Do It, Hoobae?~Oo:.**

**.**

**.: Starring :.**

Super Junior's Donghae as 19 years old Lee Donghae

Super Junior's Eunhyuk as 20 years old Lee Hyukjae

**.**

**.: With Main Pair :.**

Donghae x Hyukjae

**.**

**.: Disclaimer :.**

Max Hyera own this story. God owns everything in this story.

**.**

**.: Genres :.**

Romance, Fluff, Friendship, Sexy and Smooth (LATER)

**.**

**.: Rated :.**

Around K, K+, T, and M... later.

**.**

**.: Warn :.**

Boys love / Yaoi, UniversityLife.

**.**

**.: Summary :.**

Donghae gak suka kalo cuma dianggap kayak adek sama Hyukjae. Ia pengen lebih. Yah, lebih.

**.**

**.: Author's note :.**

ANNYEONG CHINGUDEEEEEEUUUUUUL~! Duh Max deg-degan nih ngepublishnya X(

Btw Max ngebawa cerita tentang HaeHyuk lagi nih :3 Jangan bosen yah sama Max._. Habis max selalu nongol di reviewan fic HaeHyuk XD Makasih buat yang udah buka page ini dan syukur syukur mau mengomentari fic ini^^ Menyampaikan sesuatu bisa lewat review ^w^

Terus di dalam fic ini ada yang membahas sedikit tentang kuliah. Miann Max belum terlalu ngerti soal kuliah dan sebagainya jadi yah rada ngasal gitu -_-

Oiya keinginan Max buat bikin fic lagi muncul gara-gara baca ulang reviewan di fic max yang sebelumnya loh! Makasiih yang udah ngasih semangat ke Max. Dan bagi yang request fic HaeHyuk lagi, ini dia kawan-kawan~

Maaf sebelumnya kalau ada kesalahan baik teknis maupun nonteknis. Selamat membaca! Pesan terakhir Max, tengok kanan kiri dulu sebelum menyebrang^^ *dilempar gara gara sok lucu*

**.**

**.: Let the story... BEGIN! :.**

* * *

><p><strong>.: Author's POV :.<strong>

Angin musim semi yang menyegarkan berhembus pelan sore itu. Daun-daun yang terlepas dari rantingnya berterbangan pasrah mengikuti arah angin yang berhembus.

'Pluk.' Begitulah kira-kira suara yang terbentuk ketika salah satu daun itu terjatuh tepat di kening seorang lelaki yang sedang tertidur di sebuah padang rumput yang luas.

Lelaki yang sedang berbaring dengan menekuk kaki kanannya dan tangan kiri di atas kepala itupun membuka matanya yang tadinya terpejam. Perlahan ia mengerjap saat sinar matahari sore menyapa bola matanya yang berwarna coklat tua.

Lelaki yang diketahui bernama Lee Donghae itu meregangkan tubuhnya sedikit sebagai guna untuk melemaskan kembali otot-ototnya yang sedikit kaku ketika ia tidur tadi. Perlahan Donghae mendudukkan dirinya sembari menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya dengan malas.

Donghae memakai lagi kacamata trendi tapi minusnya yang tadi ia letakkan di sampingnya ketika ia tertidur. Salahkan Ibunya yang menyuruhnya belajar keras untuk masuk ke universitas terbaik di Seoul -Seoul University- semenjak tahun keduanya di SMA sehingga ia mendapatkan mata minus seperti sekarang.

Donghae melihat arloji yang terpasang di tangan kirinya.

"Jam 5 sore... Hyukjae-hyung sudah pulang belum ya?" Gumaman kecil keluar dari mulutnya yang membahas satu orang -tepatnya lelaki, sama sepertinya- yang ia cintai habis-habisan.

Hyukjae -atau lengkapnya Lee Hyukjae- adalah tetangga Donghae semenjak kecil. Rasa sayang seorang teman-pun kecil akhirnya berubah menjadi kasih sayang yang sesungguhnya. Bukan kasih sayang adik terhadap kakaknya, tetapi kasih sayang, kasih sayang yang membutuhkan cinta.

Hyukjae bersekolah di Seoul University. Sama halnya dengan Donghae. Bedanya hanya kalau Hyukjae sudah memasuki akhir semester 4, Donghae masih di akhir semester 2.

Donghae yakin, Hyukjae yang manis pasti sekarang sudah jatuh ke tangannya kalau saja ia berani menyatakan cintanya kepada Hyukjae. Masalahnya, fisik Donghae yang membuat ia tidak pede. Bukan, bukan karena Donghae mempunyai cacat fisik atau apa. Tetapi... Yah kita lihat saja penampilan Donghae dari atas sampai bawah.

Pertama, rambut hitam yang menutupi sampai lehernya tersisir rapih 3 banding 4 berkat Ibunya yang selalu memaksa Donghae untuk terlihat rapih. Kedua, kacamata minus yang semakin mendukung tampang -ehem, culunnya. Sebenarnya walaupun rambut Donghae sudah ditata sedemikian rupa -ditambah lagi dengan kacamatanya, wajahnya yang tampan masih tetap terlihat dengan dukungan pakaiannya. Kenapa?

Donghae masih cukup wajar untuk menjaga imagenya. Ia tidak memakai kemeja yang semua kancingnya terkancing sampai atas, kemeja dimasukkan ke dalam celana bahan yang ditarik sampai perutnya dan diikat dengan ikat pinggang ditambah dengan dasi kupu-kupu yang mengikat kuat lehernya. Tidak. Donghae masih cukup wajar.

Donghae tetap memakai pakaian biasa seperti remaja biasanya; kaus dengan _cardigan _atau semacamnya yang dipadukan dengan celana denim.

Masalah ketiga adalah masalah yang paling Donghae rutuki habis-habisan.

Tinggi badannya.

Semua orang tahu kalau Donghae sudah mati-matian mencoba menaikkan tinggi badannya. Dimulai dari meminum susu rutin pagi-siang-sore. Tapi nyatanya, tingginya segitu-segitu saja.

Akan lebih baik kalau standar tinggi badan Donghae itu tinggi. Dengan kata lain kalau Donghae bilang pendek tapi ternyata pendeknya bagi Donghae itu 180. Itu masih mending. Malah lebih baik. Lah ini? Hyukjae aja masih lebih tinggi daripada Donghae.

Yap benar. Lebih tinggi Hyukjae daripada Donghae.

Hyukjae lebih tinggi daripada Donghae. Lebih.

Berkat tubuh ramping Hyukjae, ia jadi terlihat begitu tinggi kalau dilihat dari jauh -maupun dekat juga sih. Berbeda dengan Donghae. Bahunya yang lebar sama sekali tidak mendukungnya untuk terlihat lebih tinggi daripada Hyukjae. Padahal Donghae yakin sekali, Hyukjae-lah yang akan menjadi 'sosok cewek'nya kalau mereka berhubungan nanti. Secara wajah Hyukjae 'kan manisnya udah maksimal.

Makanya Donghae jadi pesimis kalo mau menyatakan cintanya kepada Hyukjae. Ia takut kalau Hyukjae hanya menganggapnya tidak serius, terlebih lagi kalau hanya menganggapnya adik -karena tinggi badannya. Yah sekali lagi, karena tinggi badannya lagi. Salahkan semuanya pada meteran sialan yang angkanya tidak mau bertambah setiap tahu kalau objek yang akan diukurnya adalah seorang Lee Donghae.

Oke kita tidak boleh mem_bully_ orang lain dengan kekurangannya. Jadi stop mengatai Donghae pendek.

Donghae bangkit dari duduknya dan merapihkan pakaiannya yang sedikit lecek akibat tidur tadi. Ia sedikit menepuk-nepuk tubuh bagian belakangnya guna menghilangkan rumput-rumput kering yang mungkin saja menyangkut dengan setia selama ia berjalan pulang.

Donghae sedikit membungkuk untuk mengambil tasnya -yang tadi ia jadikan bantal untuk tidur. Hari jadwal di kampusnya tidak ada yang lebih dari jam 3 sore, makanya tadi ia bisa tidur dulu sebentar sambil menunggu Hyukjae untuk pulang bersama. Ingat kan kalau mereka satu kampus dan tetanggaan?

Dengan gaya yang keren, Donghae menyampirkan tas ranselnya di satu bahunya sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya dengan mendorong sedikit sudut kacamatanya ke atas menggunakan jemarinya yang panjang.

Ia pun mulai berjalan melewati semak-semak -jalan untuk ke padang rumput tadi- untuk menuju ke jalan utama dan menunggu Hyukjae di pemberhentian bis.

Bukan, mereka bukan naik bis untuk pulang. Rumah mereka kan hanya beberapa blok dari Seoul University. Kalau mau dijelaskan sih, tempat pemberhentian bis itu sendiri hanya beberapa meter dari gerbang utama universitas mereka. Dan kalau pergi tanpa menggunakan kendaraan apapun dari rumah sampai universitas mereka, paling hanya memakan waktu 7 menit kalau berlari, 19 menit kalau berjalan dan 43 menit kalau jalan bebek.

Mereka saling menunggu di tempat pemberhentian bis hanya agar mudah untuk bertemu saja. Kalau di gerbang kampus kan ramai dan pastinya akan mengganggu jalan mahasiswa maupun mahasiswi lain yang mau lewat. Kalau bertemu di rumah juga sama aja bohong kan. Jadi mereka memutuskan untuk saling menunggu di tempat pemberhentian bis dan berjalan kaki bersama sampai ke rumah mereka.

Donghae sedikit mempercepat langkahnya ketika ia melihat figur Hyukjae yang manis dari kejauhan. Ia mulai sedikit berlari dan melambaikan tangannya, "Hyukjae-hyung!"

Hyukjae yang merasa namanya dipanggil spontan menoleh ke arah suara itu dan langsung tersenyum geli saat Donghae sudah berada di hadapannya dengan sedikit ngos-ngosan.

"Darimana aja Hae? Ngapain lari-lari gitu? Mana sambil dadah-dadah gak jelas lagi. Masih untung aku gak ninggalin kamu gara-gara malu diliatin orang lain," Canda Hyukjae yang membuat Donghae mendengus pelan.

"Huh. Kau tidak berterima kasih kepada pangeran yang tampan ini sampai bela-belain lari hanya untuk pulang bersamamu, Hyung?"

"Pangeran tampan? Oh ayolah Hae, kau masih kecil. Kau kan adikku tersayang," Ucap Hyukjae manis sambil memamerkan _gummy smile_ yang sudah membuat banyak mahasiswa maupun mahasiswi jatuh hati kepadanya. Tapi siapa sangka kalau suara manis itu bisa melukai hati seseorang?

'Clos.' Mungkin kalau kita mendekatkan _mic_ ke hati Donghae, akan terdengar bunyi hati Donghae yang mencelos ketika mendengar kata-kata Hyukjae.

'Lagi-lagi Hyukjae-hyung hanya menganggapku sebagai adiknya...' Batin Donghae merana.

"Ayo kita pulang, Hae! Sudah semakin gelap disini," Hyukjae kembali bersuara. Kali ini sambil menggenggam tangan Donghae yang lebih besar darinya itu dan mengajaknya berjalan bersama. Beriringan dengan orang-orang yang juga berlalu lalang di trotoar yang sama dengan yang mereka lewati.

Kalau saja Donghae lebih tinggi daripada Hyukjae. orang yang melihat mereka sudah pasti mereka berpikir mereka adalah sepasang kekasih. Tetapi berhubung dalam kenyataannya Donghae tidak seperti itu, mereka jadi terlihat seperti -yah, benar kata Hyukjae- kakak adik.

Donghae cemberut sekilas, susah menerima kenyataan itu.

Tetapi memang dasarnya Hyukjae itu pribadi yang ceria, ia akan selalu mengajak lawan bicaranya dalam situasi yang hangat. Seperti sekarang ini, Donghae yang tadinya kesal hanya dianggap sebagai adik-pun mulai mengobrol asyik dengan Hyukjae seperti biasanya.

Banyak sekali yang mereka bicarakan, bahkan sesekali terlihat mereka tertawa bersama. Mungkin saking asyiknya mengobrol, tanpa sadar Hyukjae menabrak seseorang.

'Bruk.' Hyukjae menabrak dada seseorang. Merasakan sakit di keningnya, Hyukjae langsung cemberut. Bukan, bukan cemberut yang jelek dan aneh. Tapi _pout_ yang imut, sampai-sampai Donghae yang melihat _pout_ itu mengepalkan tangannya guna menahan keinginannya untuk ekhem, mencium bibir plum itu.

Yah yang penting untungnya Hyukjae tidak sampai terjatuh.

"Mian- eh? Hyukkie?" Ucap seseorang yang tadi bertabrakan dengan Hyukjae.

Hyukjae dan Donghae yang mendengar kata 'Hyukkie' spontan mendongak untuk melihat kepada siapa Hyukjae bertabrakan. Tentunya dengan pandangan yang berbeda. kalau Hyukjae dengan pandangan ingin tahu, sedangkan Donghae dengan pandangan ingin mengenyahkan siapapun yang akan dilihatnya nanti.

"Ah Siwonnie! Mian~ Tadi aku gak lihat jalan," Ucap Hyukjae ceria seperti biasa.

Berbeda dengan Hyukjae yang mulai bercakap-cakap asyik dengan pria _super charming_ dan tinggi tadi -bahkan mereka sampai perlu kepinggir jalan agar tidak mengganggu orang yang ingin lewat-, Donghae menatap Siwon dengan pandangan tidak suka, sebal, bete, dan ingin segera pergi dari situ setelah mendengar Siwon dan Hyukjae saling memanggil dengan panggilan yang begitu akrab dan... Manis?

Belum lagi Hyukjae yang ramping terlihat sangat cocok dengan Siwon yang tinggi dan maskulin. Berbeda dengan Donghae yang... Ah sudahlah jangan dibahas lagi.

"Baiklah Hyukkie, sampai besok. Jangan lupa yang Hari Sabtu oke! _Bye~_!" Siwon berkata lalu mengecup pelan pipi Hyukjae, membuat pipi Hyukjae sedikit bersemu malu.

"Yah Siwonnie!" Siwon hanya nyengir dan segera pergi.

Donghae menatap Hyukjae dengan _shock. _Apa-apaan itu. Siapa pula Siwon-Siwon itu sampai berani nyium-nyium Hyukjae? Lagipula apa itu janjian ketika hari Sabtu? Berdua? Apa mereka... Tunggu... Jangan-jangan...

Tik... Tok... Tik... Tok...

Waktu terasa berjalan lama ketika Donghae berpikir.

"Yah Hyung tunggu!" Donghae bahkan tidak sadar kalau Hyukjae sudah jalan duluan. Meninggalkannya tidak terlalu jauh di depan karena kesal. Ternyata waktu Donghae berpikir tadi waktu berjalan dengan cepat di luar kesadaran Donghae. Bahkan Donghae tidak sadar kalau daritadi Hyukjae udah manggil-manggil dirinya untuk melanjutkan perjalanan. Tapi emang gak tau Donghae-nya terlalu serius mikir atau emang rada budek jadinya gak denger waktu Hyukjae manggil-manggil dia. Alhasil Hyukjae kesal dan berjalan duluan.

"Hyung Hyung Hyung Hyuuuuung!" Donghae berkata buru-buru ketika sudah bisa mensejajarkan langkah Hyukjae yang tidak panjang-panjang amat.

Hyukjae menatap Donghae sejenak dan membuang mukanya kesal. Hei, siapa yang tidak kesal tadi udah teriak-teriak sampai diliatin orang lain ternyata yang diteriakin gak denger-denger juga? Bagaimanapun 'kan Hyukjae yang menanggung malunya.

Tapi bukannya kesal karena diacuhkan oleh Hyukjae, Donghae malah menganggap sikap Hyukjae yang ngambek itu lucu. Dengan bibir yang terus di_pout_kan dan bergerak-gerak karena menggerutu kecil, Donghae semakin yakin kalau Hyukjae-lah yang akan jadi _uke_nya suatu saat nanti.

Donghae tersenyum kecil dan meraih lengan Hyukjae.

"Ayolah Hyung~ Jangan marah padaku~ Bagaimana ya caranya membuat Hyung tidak marah lagi? Hem~ Apa mungkin dengan menciumnya lagi seperti Siwon-Siwon tadi yaa?" Donghae berkata seolah-olah ia bermonolog pada sebuat film. Walaupun tentu saja Hyukjae dapat mendengar itu dengan jelas. Wajahnya memerah membayangkan kalau Donghae benar-benar akan menciumnya... Ternyata kawan-kawan, tanpa sepengetahuan Donghae, Hyukjae juga memiliki rasa yang sama dengan Donghae. Tapi ternyata kadar gengsi Hyukjae ini sangat tinggi kawan, sehingga ia tidak mau menunjukan perasaannyanya secara jelas di depan Donghae. Melainkan menunjukannya melalui kasih sayang seorang kakak terhadap adiknya.

"Yah apa-apaan kau Lee Donghae! Kau itu masih kecil~ Tidak boleh berpikir jauh seperti itu! Belajar dulu yang bener baru nyium-nyiumin orang~" Ucap Hyukjae sambil mengalungkan lengannya di leher Donghae dan menjitak lembut kepala Donghae.

"Yaa Hyung! Aku hanya lebih muda satu tahun lebih dikit denganmu! Jangan pandang aku sebagai anak kecil yang harus disupain terus!" Ucap Donghae dengan kesal sambil berusaha melepaskan jitakan Hyukjae.

"Omo~ Adik kecil Hyung udah bisa ngomong kayak gitu~ _So cute~~_" Hyukjae malah menanggapinya dengan bercanda sambil mengelus sayang rambut Donghae.

Donghae yang kepalanya dielus-elus langsung cemberut dan Hyukjae langsung tertawa melihat Donghae cemberut kesal.

Mereka kembali ber _chit-chat_ ria sampai tidak sadar mereka sudah sampai di rumah Hyukjae.

"Dah Hyung~!" Ucap Donghae seperti anak kecil dan kemudian berlari kecil ke rumahnya yang hanya berjarak tiga rumah dari rumah Hyukjae sambil sebelumnya melambai sekilas.

Hyukjae tersenyum dan membalas lambaian singkat Donghae. Senyum cerianya perlahan berubah menjadi senyum lemas.

Perlahan ia membalikkan badannya dan masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Haah~ Kapan aku bisa seperti Siwonnie dan Kibummie yaa... Enaknya Kibummie~ Huffh," Hyukjae menggembungkan pipinya imut sambil memasuki kamarnya.

**.**

**.: To Be Continued :.**

* * *

><p>Naah ini dia fic kedua dari Max Hyera. Bagaimana bagaimana? Ada yang suka? X3<p>

BY THE WAAAAY. Ini dia tampang Donghae dalam fic ini~ http: / / t . co / CVkAXdh (hilangkan spasi). Jadi jangan bayangin Donghae bener-bener kayak nerd oke-_- Segalanya kayak di foto itu. Tampangnya masih childish. Kacamatanya kayak gitu, rambutnya kayak gitu. Yah pokoknya Donghae di fic ini persis kayak di foto itu~

Sedangkan untuk Hyukjaeeee ini dia~ http: / / t . co / KtM9JiQ (hilangkan spasi). Tenang kawan itu Hyukkie sama kakaknya kokk. Sama sama imut yah^w^

Okee kalo mau ngasih komentar bisa di kotak review~^w^

Sampai ketemu di chap selanjutnyaa x) Annyeong~


	2. Plan for Summer Vacation

**.:oO~You Sure You Can Do It, Hoobae?~Oo:.**

**.**

**.: Starring :.**

Super Junior's Donghae as 19 years old Lee Donghae (Main)

Super Junior's Eunhyuk as 20 years old Lee Hyukjae (Main)

Super Junior's Siwon as 20 years old Choi Siwon (Cameo)

**.**

**.: With Main Pair :.**

Donghae x Hyukjae

**.**

**.: Disclaimer :.**

Max Hyera own this story. God owns everything in this story.

**.**

**.: Genres :.**

Romance, Fluff, Friendship, Sexy and Smooth (LATER)

**.**

**.: Rated :.**

Around K, K+, T, and M... later.

**.**

**.: Warn :.**

Boys love / Yaoi, UniversityLife.

**.**

**.: Summary :.**

Donghae gak suka kalo cuma dianggap kayak adek sama Hyukjae. Ia pengen lebih. Yah, lebih.

**.**

**.: Author's note :.**

Pertama tamaa. Max minta maaaaf, max gak jago dalam masalah update kilat Q_Q Max susah nyari waktu buat ngetik, Max dikekang oleh eomma TTATT *apasih*

Chingudeul... Max jadi merasa bersalah pada Hae O_Q Banyak yang bilang Mas kejam karena ngatain Hae setiap ada kesempatan. HUEE HAE APPAAA. Max minta maaf Q_Q

Anyway, JEONGMAL GOMAWOYOO~~ atas review-reviewnyaah ^w^ Max merasa begitu didukung ;;A;; Review Reply ada di Max's VVIP Area yah^^

Max rasa fic ini akan segera tamat dalam jangka 3 atau 4 chapter lagi. Max emang gak jago bikin cerita._.

**.: Let the story... BEGIN! :.**

* * *

><p><em>Review from last chapter...<em>

"Dah Hyung~!" Ucap Donghae seperti anak kecil dan kemudian berlari kecil ke rumahnya yang hanya berjarak tiga rumah dari rumah Hyukjae sambil sebelumnya melambai sekilas.

Hyukjae tersenyum dan membalas lambaian singkat Donghae. Senyum cerianya perlahan berubah menjadi senyum lemas.

Perlahan ia membalikkan badannya dan masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Haah~ Kapan aku bisa seperti Siwonnie dan Kibummie yaa... Enaknya Kibummie~ Huffh," Hyukjae menggembungkan pipinya imut sambil memasuki kamarnya di lantai dua.

_You Sure You Can Do It, Hoobae?_

_ Max Hyera_

_:: Chapter 2 - Plan for Summer Vacation ::_

Hyukjae berbaring perlahan di kasurnya yang terbalut dengan sprei bergambar puluhan keranjang _strawberry._ Capek sekali rasanya harus menahan keinginannya untuk bermanja-manja dengan Donghae.

Apakah ada yang bingung kenapa Hyukjae bisa begitu gengsi?

Bukannya Hyukjae gengsi atau apa. Sebenernya sih gengsi juga. Tapi bukan gengsi seperti yang kalian bayangkan. Ia malu -bukannya malu juga sih, cuma yah kan kalo dibandingin sama teman-temannya nanti... Mari kita lihat satu persatu.

Pertama. Kim Kibum dengan Choi Siwon. Oh ayolah siapa yang tidak setuju kalau pangeran berkuda putih itu dipasangkan dengan _Snow White_ sekolah? Biasanya sih orang-orang yang melihat mereka bersama pasti akan mengucek-ngucekkan matanya tidak percaya. Kenapa? Mungkin karena mereka mengira mereka sedang terbang ke negeri dongeng...

Kedua. Pasangan si aegyo Lee Sungmin dengan maniak _game_ Cho Kyuhyun. Semaniak apapun seorang Cho Kyuhyun kepada konsol _gamenya, _tetaplah pasangan ini adalah pasangan yang paling sering bermesraan di kuliah mereka. Bahkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sampai punya jam-jam tersendiri untuk bertemu dan bermesraan. Seperti kemarin contohnya. Tepat pukul 10 pagi mereka berdua izin 'buang air kecil' kepada dosen mereka masing-masing. Tentunya bukan 'buang air kecil' betulan. Tidak ada yang tau apa yang sebenarnya mereka lakukan, bukan?

Ketiga, Kim Youngwoon dan Park Jungsoo. Sosok _appa_ sempurna yang bijaksana pasti terlihat sekali menguar-nguar dari aura feromon yang dikeluarkan oleh Youngwoon. Belum lagi ia berpasangan dengan Jungsoo yang mungkin dikenal hampir ke seluruh penjuru kuliah. Kurang apa lagi pasangan yang satu ini. Yang satu sosok _appa_ yang satu lagi sosok _eomma_. Sangat serasi bukan?

Bisa dibilang mereka semua adalah teman Hyukjae, terutama Kibum, Sungmin dan Jungsoo. Kenapa Donghae bisa tidak kenal dengan Siwon?

Apa kalian lupa kalau pekerjaan Donghae adalah hanya menambahkan minus pada matanya? Salah. Maksud saya karena Donghae mempunyai kebiasaan untuk selalu belajar kapanpun dan dimanapun tanpa pandang bulu yang ia bawa dari sekolah menengah atasnya, ia jadi keterusan sering belajar sampai sekarang. Jadi yah... Cukup wajar kalau ia tidak sadar apa yang telah terjadi di sekitarnya.

Siwon dan Kibum. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Youngwoon dan Jungsoo. Para seme terlihat sangat matang, maksudnya yah mereka terlihat begitu seme dengan 'tinggi' mereka yang diatas uke mereka.

Tidak seperti Donghae yang... Yang... Yang... Ah sudahlah lupakan.

Hyukjae menghembuskan nafas, bingung. Di sisi lain keinginannya untuk bersama Donghae sangat kuat. Tapikan... Tapi... Tapi... Ukh kalian mengerti 'kan perasaan Hyukjae bagaimana? Ia juga ingin seorang pacar yang bisa melindunginya, bukan seorang pacar yang seperti sesosok 'adik'...

Tapi bagaimanapun ia juga tidak bisa menyalahkan Donghae juga sih... Sebenernya kalo mau dibilang Donghae salah sih bisa. Kenapa Donghae-nya segitu-segitu aja? Eh jangan salah Donghae deh, kasihan Donghae jadi korban mulu di cerita nista author...

Kalau bisa ia kan juga ingin seperti Sungmin. Walaupun pacaran dengan adik kelas tapi dari fisik Kyuhyun dia terilhat lebih dewasa dari Sungmin. Ia terlihat mempunyai kemampuan untuk melindungi Sungmin. Sedangkan Donghae?

Donghae masih terlihat sangat _childish_.

Rasanya sebesar apapun rasa cinta Hyukjae pada Donghae, ia takut kalau Donghae hanya menganggapnya sebagai kakak tersayangnya. Hanya kakak yang dibutuhkannya untuk melindunginya. Melindungi sedara fisik. Bukan melindungi dengan kasih sayang seorang kekasih.

Maka dari itu Hyukjae tidak berani melakukan lebih. Ia hanya bisa berperan, sebagai kakak...

_Drrt_

Hyukjae tersadar dari lamunannya ketika ponsel yang masih tersimpan di saku celananya bergetar satu kali, menandakan adanya satu pesan yang masuk. Hyukjae segera mengambil ponselnya dengan cepat. Berharap kalau pesan itu dari 'seseorang'. Kalian tentu tau maksud saya, kan?

**_From: _Siwonnie**

Senyuman kecewa langsung terpahat jelas di wajah manis Hyukjae. Tapi ada apa tiba-tiba Siwon mengiriminya pesan begini? Biasanya juga dia 'kan ngecengin Kibum mulu...

**Hey Hyukkie~ **

**Barusan Kyu mengirimiku pesan. Katanya si Sungmin mau ngajak kita buat nginep di _villa_ _appa_nya liburan musim panas minggu depan. Kau mau ikut?**

**Seperti biasa, ada aku, Kibum, Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Youngwoon-hyung dan Jungsoo-hyung. Ikut saja yah? Kau boleh mengajak Donghae kalau kau mau.**

Setelah membaca beberapa baris kalimat itu, Hyukjae menepuk keningnya pelan. Ia lupa kalau minggu depan sudah liburan musim panas.

Kuliah Hyukjae memang lucu. Sekolah diliburkan ketika musim panas selama kurang lebih sebulan. Alasannya? Agar mereka bisa menikmati indahnya musim panas bersama orang-orang terkasih masing-masing. Keluarga dan teman-teman contohnya.

Tapi orangtua Hyukjae lebih senang shopping berduaan dan meninggalkan anak semata wayangnya yang manis sendirian di rumah. Itu malah menyebabkan kulit-kulit mulus yang melekat pada tubuh Hyukjae terlihat agak mengendor dan kusam karena tidak pernah terkena sinar matahari. Dan itu semua sudah jelas akan merubah image imut seorang Lee Hyukjae menjadi seorang penderita penyakit mematikan yang sudah kronis saat masuk sekolah lagi nanti. Tentu lebih banyak kekuntungannya jika Hyukjae ikut ke _villa_ _appa_nya Sungmin, 'kan? Belum lagi waktu liburan mereka tidak bisa dibilang sebentar. Mau ngapain aja Hyukjae di rumah? Menggambar denah kerajaan semut di rumahnya? Melukis daun? Atau bekerja sampingan sebagai tukang sedot tinja? Tidak. Itu tidak akan pernah dilakukan oleh seorang Lee Hyukjae.

Tentu saja liburan musim panas ini akan sangat menarik. Apalagi, kalau Donghae ikut.

Mengingat Donghae, Hyukjae jadi semangat lagi untuk membalas pesan dari Siwon.

**_To: _Siwonnie**

**Liburan musim panas sudah dimulai minggu depan yah?**

**Tentu saja aku akan ikut! Memang _villa_nya ada di mana, Wonnie? Kita berapa hari di sana?**

** Baiklah, aku tanya Donghae dulu ya.**

_Sent_.

Segera Hyukjae membuka "_New Message_" dan menulis pesannya untuk Donghae.

**_To:_ FishyHae**

**Hae-ah! Aku punya yah semacam undangan untukmu.**

**Sungmin -kau masih ingatkan dengannya? Dia temanku- mau ngajak kita buat menginap di _villa _****_appa_nya untuk liburan musim panas minggu depan.**

**Kau ikut yah, Hae? Jebal~**

_Sent._

Sambil menunggu balasan dari Donghae maupun Siwon, Hyukjae senyam-senyum sendiri membayangkan bagaimana serunya kegiatan-kegiatan mereka nanti.

_Drrt._

Getaran unyu yang sedari tadi ditunggu-tunggu oleh Hyukjae akhirnya muncul lagi. Dengan semangat yang berkobar dalam dadanya ia menyambar ponselnya dan segera membuka pesan yang baru saja masuk itu.

**_From: _Siwonnie**

Bleeh. Hyukjae menjulurkan lidahnya kesal. Kirain dari... Dari... Ummh... Yah... Dari si 'itu'.

**Kabar baik darimu, Hyukkie :-)**

**Aku tidak tahu di mana lokasi yang rinci dari _villa_ itu, yang jelas katanya sih ada di dekat pantai.**

**Rencananya kita akan di sana sekitar 2 minggu di mulai dari hari Jumat minggu depan. Siapkan baju yang banyak ya! Akan ada banyak kegiatan di sana ;-)**

**Ohiya Hyukkie! Tentang hari Sabtu itu jangan lupa yah! Kupegang janjimu, anak manis~**

_Blush~_

Tanpa bisa dicegah, rona merah yang unyu-pun sedikit tersirat di kedua pipi Hyukjae yang mulus.

'Memangnya aku manis ya...?'

Hyukjae menggelengkan kepalanya sedikit. Tidak, ia tidak mau dibilang manis. Yah mau sih... Tapi entah kenapa dia agak gak suka kalau dibilang sama Siwon manis... Siwon terkesan seperti menggodanya... Dan Hyukjae tidak suka digoda namja mana-pun.

_**To:**_** Siwonnie**

**Yah jangan panggil aku manis! Lagipula mau kau kemanakan Kibummie-mu?**

**Dasar Siwon jelek! Bwek!**

_Sent._

Bisa-bisanya Siwon yang sudah mempunya Kibum masih menggodanya.

_Drrt._

_**From: **_**Siwonnie**

Waduh sepertinya selain badannya yang seperti dicetak itu, Siwon juga melatih jarinya untuk mengetik cepat ya...

**Bilang saja kau hanya ingin dibilang manis oleh Donghae. Ya 'kan? Muehaehuehahehuehe.**

Hyukjae kaget ketika membaca pesan balasan dari Siwon. Bukan. Bukan karena ketawa Siwon yang aneh -lagipula memang ketawa Siwon begitu kok. Tapi...

'Eeh bagaimana Siwonnie bisa tahu?'

Rona merah kembali menghampiri pipi Hyukjae. Hyukjae menoleh ke kanan, lalu ke kiri. Seakan memastikan tidak ada yang melihat rona merah di wajahnya. Sekaligus memastikan tidak ada Siwon yang menguntil-nya sampai ke kamarnya.

"Hyaah~"

Hyukjae mengambil handuknya cepat dan segera berlari menuju kamar mandi yang berada tepat di sebelah kamarnya.

_Blam._

Pintu kamar mandi ditutup secara tidak lembut oleh Hyukjae. Hyukjae mengeratkan matanya dengan imut sebentar dan berjalan ke arah wastafel.

Ia menatap dirinya yang terpantul dalam cermin di atas wastafel tersebut dan merengut sebentar.

"Kok pipiku bisa merah-merah gini sih~? Ukh~"

Oh Hyukjae, betapa imutnya dirimu.

Hyukjae menyalakan keran di wastafel tersebut. Menampung sebanyak-banyaknya air di tangannya, dan mengusap wajahnya dengan tangannya. Membiarkan air-air yang berjatuhan membasahi kausnya.

"Huffh~ Donghae sih~. Ini semua pasti gara-gara Donghae. Yah, pokoknya Donghae yang salah!" Hyukjae menggerutu menyalahkan Donghae.

Hyukjae melepas pakaiannya satu persatu. Dimulai dari baju. Lalu kamera-pun tersorot kebagian bawah kakinya, memperlihatkan kakinya yang masih tertutup oleh celana denimnya. Di atas sana, Hyukjae mulai membuka kancing celananya, menurunkan resleting, dan membiarkan kita semua melihat celana Hyukjae yang terjatuh ke lantai. Diikuti dengan... Ummh... Uhuk celana dalamnya.

Hyukjae pun melangkah ke arah _shower box_, menyalakan air, dan memulai kegiatan mandinya.

**.:oOo:.**

Hyukjae memasuki kamarnya dengan handuk yang melilit agak kendor di sekeliling pinggangnya yang kecil. Kenapa dibiarkan agak kendor?

Yah, berhubung Hyukjae lagi sendirian di rumahnya, -_appa_ dan _eomma_nya sedang pergi bersama... Mungkin? -untuk apa Hyukjae berrapih-rapih segala?

Hyukjae terlonjak kaget ketika mendapati Donghae berada di kamarnya. Donghae sedang duduk di kasurnya sambil memegang ponselnya. Tetapi tatapannya tidak tertuju kepada ponselnya, melainkan sedang menulusuri dada Hyukjae yang terekspos. Belum lagi dengan mulut yang terbuka sedikit. Mungkin tadi Donghae sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya ketika Hyukjae tiba-tiba masuk dan mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"E-eh... Hyung... Baru mandi, ya...?" Tanya Donghae sedikit gugup.

"KYAA HAE MESUM~!" Hyukjae berteriak malu sambil menaikkan handuk yang tadi hanya menutupi bagian pinggang sampai betis menjadi dada sampai pahanya. Sedikit lagi... Ya, sedikit lagi bagian vitalnya akan terlihat oleh Donghae.

Hyukjae juga tidak tahu kenapa ia refleks menaikkannya sebatas dada. Reaksi yang sangat _girly_, huh?

Donghae berdiri secara refleks diteriaki seperti itu. Hyukjae sambil tetap menahan handuknya agar tidak jatuh langsung menendang-nendang bokong Donghae untuk keluar kamar terlebih dahulu.

_Blam._

Pintu kamar Hyukjae ditutup dengan agak kasar saking buru-burunya. Wajah Hyukjae benar-benar memanas sekarang. Ia segera mengambil pakainnya dari dalam lemari dan memakainya cepat.

Setelah semuanya terpakai dengan benar, Hyukjae membuka pintu kamarnya sedikit dan melongokkan kepalanya keluar.

_Siing~._

Sepi.

Donghae di bawah, mungkin? Di ruang tamu?

Hyukjae memberanikan diri keluar dari kamarnya.

Aish~ Yang tadi itu sangat memalukan untuknya. Hyukjae tidak tahu kenapa ia bisa sepanik itu. Padahal 'kan, mereka sama-sama laki-laki... Sama-sama mempunyai 'barang' yang sama...

Hyukjae menuruni tangga dengan perlahan. Was-was kalau tiba-tiba Donghae muncul sementara hatinya belum siap untuk melihatnya lagi.

Ternyata Donghae sedang duduk kikuk di salah satu sofa di ruang tamu rumah Hyukjae. Hyukjae yang melihat itu menghampiri Donghae perlahan, dan duduk di sofa seberang sofa yang diduduki oleh Donghae. Hyukjae menundukkan kepalanya dan meremas jari-jari tangannya sendiri.

Hening sesaat... Hyukjae masih menundukkan kepalanya.

"Enng... Hyung...?" Panggil Donghae dengan nada yang tidak begitu yakin.

Mendengar panggilan dari Donghae, Hyukjae mendongakkan kepalanya. Terpaksa memperlihatkan wajahnya yang memerah.

"... Ya?" Sahut Hyukjae lirih-lirih menggemaskan.

_Deg deg... Deg deg... Deg deg..._

**.: To be Continue :.**

**Max's VVIP Area**

HAHAHA Max rese bener motong ficnya pas lagi saat saat begitu XD Mana chap ini cuma pendek lagi ._.

Btw, ini fic juga paling gak Max buat panjang panjang amat kok. Tepatnya, Max gakbisa buat panjang panjang-_-

Mungkin 3 atau 4 chapter lagi juga sudah tamat :3

Review Reply

1. Bleeze Hunter: Mianhaeee ;;A;; Max jadi merasa bersalah sama hae X'O Yaah terimakasiiih pujiannya XD Ini sudah lanjut! Fighting untuk kita~!

2. Mimiyeon: Ukhh Max juga pendek ._. Makazeyy Mimi atas pujiannya^^ Yosh sudah lanjut!

3. choisky13: Yeey! *ikutan seneng* omoo terima kasih pujiannya~ Okidokii ini sudah update. Miaan Max gak jago dalam hal update kilat TTATT

4. Meong: Kyaah namamu imut sekali, Meong X3 Terimakasiiiih pujiannya ^w^ Sipsip ini sudah lanjut~

5. Choi Chinatsu: Max imnida, nado bangapseubnidaaaaa~! Terimakasiiih atas pujiannya, Chinatsu! Mian Max gak jago update kilat ;;A;;

6. kangkyumi: MAKASIHHH pujiannyaaa ^w^ Iyah Hae memang dibuat lebih pendek dari hyukjae. tapi hyukjae tetep jadi ukeee. Nanti bakal ada sesuatu gtu deh tunggu saja yah^^

7. nyukkunyuk: hei Nyuk, ketemu lagi kite XD Makasiih udah mau ngereview ficnya Max terus X) Alasan kedekatan siwon sama Hyukkie nanti terungkap kok. Tunggu saja^^ Tapi kalo Max gak lupa jelasin yah ._.

8. ddangkomom: Mianhaee Max terlalu keji yah? XO Tapi terimakasiih pujiannya^^ Yak ini sudah lanjuut~! Hwaiting untuk kita~

9. Mayahahaha: Mereka memang terlalu gengsiii. Tenang aja, di tangan Max mereka pasti akan cepat bersatu x3 Naee makasih Maya atas ucapan selamatnyaaaa ^w^

10. aoora: Tenaaang. Ada waktunya sendiri kok^w^ Ditunggu saja yap! Mian Max gak jago update kilat ;-(

11. Ryuu males login: Iyanih Max bawain fic lagi meheheheh. Siip itu udah disempilin Kyumin walaupun cuma nama doang ._. Doakan saja di chap selanjutnya bisa Max sempilin lebih banyak yah ^w^ Yosh ini sudah update, Ryuu!

12. Chwyn: Yeeey *ikutan jingkrak jingkrak* terima kasih atas sambutan hangatnya :'-) Max jadi terharu deh. TIDAAAK. Haeppa tetap sama hyuk eonni~ /plakk

13. dae hyun: Lovely complex...? ._. . . . *search di google* oalaah begitu toh. Mian Max bukan maksud ngikutin._. Malah Max gaktau lovely complex sebelumnya ._. Walaupun Max belom pernah baca ceritanya, Max harap ceritanya gak sama yah, jadi lebih surprise gitu wahahah *pede gile*Terimakasihh reviewnya^^

14. Clemmie Everett: Yeeey! *ikutan nebarnebar bunga* Nanti ada saatnya kook terkuak kenapa Siwon bisa sedeket itu sama Hyukjae ^w^ Yoshhh ini sudah lanjuuut!

15. rizkyeonhae: Emang hae kan rada rada gitu jadinya ya benda mati aja di salahin x) *digeplak hae* Hoho di fic ini memang sepertinya hae harus banyak bersabar

16. cucunyaHaeHyuk: Siksaan batin yang mendalam yah mahahah XD Yoii nanti ada reted M nya *bisik bisik* ditunggu ya? Wahahaha. Peluk cium balik buat Cucunya Haehyuk XD

17. doradora dongdong: Met kenal jugaa *salaman lebih kenceng* Kibum masih jadi calon pacarnya siwon sih, belom pacar XD Jadi siwon berani berani aja nyosorin hyukkie =3= Oke ini sudah update! Mian lama ;_;

18. Lee HyoJoon: Annyeong jugaa. Max imnida XD Setujuuu sama Fye XD Hae memang awesome dan hyukkie memang adorable X3 Tenaang. Di tangan Max, haehyuk pasti cepat bersatu. Ditunggu yah!

19. choco: Kalo kisseu dari Max mau gak? *monyongin bibir* *ditabok* Ini dia chap duanyaa~


	3. You Won't Go With Us? So Mean!

**.:oO~You Sure You Can Do It, Hoobae?~Oo:.**

**.**

**.: Starring :.**

Super Junior's Donghae as 19 years old Lee Donghae (Main)

Super Junior's Eunhyuk as 20 years old Lee Hyukjae (Main)

Super Junior's Siwon as 20 years old Choi Siwon (Cameo)

Super Junior's Kibum as 20 years old Kim Kibum (Cameo)

Super Junior's Kyuhyun as 19 years old Cho Kyuhyun (Cameo)

Super Junior's Sungmin as 20 years old Lee Sungmin (Cameo)

Super Junior's Kangin as 21 years old Kim Youngwoon (Cameo)

Super Junior's Leeteuk as 21 years old Park Jungsoo (Cameo)

**.**

**.: With Main Pair :.**

Donghae x Hyukjae

**.**

**.: Disclaimer :.**

Max Hyera own this story. God owns everything in this story.

**.**

**.: Genres :.**

Romance, Fluff, Friendship, Sexy and Smooth (LATER)

**.**

**.: Rated :.**

Around K, K+, T, and M... later.

**.**

**.: Warn :.**

Boys love / Yaoi, UniversityLife.

**.**

**.: Summary :.**

Donghae gak suka kalo cuma dianggap kayak adek sama Hyukjae. Ia pengen lebih. Yah, lebih.

**.**

**.: Author's Note :.**

Mian mengganggu sebentar chingudeul~ Tapi ini penting!

Max harap, chingudeul gak ngejadiin 'kegiatan musim panas' mereka sebagai patokan fic ini yah~ inti dari fic ini adalah masalah Donghae yang dari kemaren Max singgung terus dan menerus~

Jadi tunggu yaaah apa maksud Max dalam judul fic ini X3

Udah Max kasih clue loh. Hehe... Hehe... Eheheh *ketawa canggung*

Nah sekarang, selamat membaca~

**.**

**.: Let the story... BEGIN! :.**

* * *

><p><em>Review from last chapter...<em>

"Enng... _Hyung_...?" Panggil Donghae dengan nada yang tidak begitu yakin.

Mendengar panggilan dari Donghae, Hyukjae mendongakkan kepalanya. Terpaksa memperlihatkan wajahnya yang memerah.

"... Ya?" Sahut Hyukjae lirih-lirih menggemaskan.

_Deg deg... Deg deg... Deg deg..._

_You Sure You Can Do It, Hoobae?_

_ Max Hyera_

_:: Chapter 3 - You Won't Go With Us? So Mean! ::_

Dengan jantung yang bergetar hebat, Donghae terpaku menatap wajah Hyukjae sekarang ini.

_Round innocent pure eyes, check._

_Pointed nose, check._

_Blushing redden cheeks, check._

_Adorable pouty plump lips... Check._

Tidak. Donghae bisa mati kapan saja kalau terus-terusan melihat wajah yang ada di hadapannya ini. Donghae butuh pernapasan buatan. Sekarang. Kawan-kawan ada yang mau jadi sukarela?

"Ada apa, Hae?" Hyukjae kembali bertanya karena Donghae tak kunjung berkata-kata.

Donghae tersentak dan langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dari Hyukjae dengan wajah yang memerah.

Hyukjae yang merasa diacuhkan semakin memajukan bibirnya. Oh sungguh Donghae benar-benar tidak kuat jika harus terus melihat pemandangan di depannya ini.

Dengan sedikit kesal yang menggemaskan Hyukjae bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri Donghae dengan langkah yang sedikit dihentak-hentakkan. Hyukjae duduk tepat di sebelah Donghae.

"Yah, kau kenapa Hae-yaa~?" Tanya Hyukjae menggemaskan sambil mengguncang-guncangkan lengan Donghae. Tapi tunggu... Ada yang terasa aneh dari lengan Donghae. Seperti... Lebih besar dan berotot? Entahlah.

"Haee~" Kali ini Hyukjae menangkupkan tangannya di wajah Donghae, guna membuat Donghae menghadap wajahnya.

_Deg deg! Deg deg! Deg deg!_

Detak jantung Donghae terdengar semakin menggila.

_'Aish kenapa ia masih memasang wajah seperti itu? Tuhaan selamatkan aku,'_ Begitulah kira-kira pinta Donghae kepada tuhannya.

"Hae?" Hyukjae bertanya untuk yang ketiga kalinya.

"E-eh iya ada apa, _Hyung_?" Jawaban Donghae membuat Hyukjae mengernyitkan dahinya heran.

"Kok malah kamu yang nanya? Harusnya 'kan aku, bukan kamu... Kenapa kau bisa ada di rumahku? Lagipula kenapa pesanku tidak dibalas? Nelfon gakpernah, SMS gakpernah. Kamu kenapa?" Hyukjae bertanya mendramatisir keadaan.

"..." Donghae terdiam sebentar, lalu menatap Hyukjae dalam. "Aku gakpunya pulsaaaa!" Ucap Donghae merana.

Hyukjae ngakak dalam hati.

"Bahahah Hae mukamu HAHAHAHA mukamu aneh sekali Hae~ Jadi intinya kenapa kau ke sini? Pfft~" Hyukjae bertanya sambil berusaha menahan tawaannya.

"Yah _Hyung_, jangan tertawa! Aku 'kan belum sempat beli pulsa... Waktu aku dapet pesan dari Hyung, aku nyoba nelfon ke rumah Hyung tapi gaada yang ngangkat. Eh ternyata _Hyung_ tadi lagi mandi. Makanya aku datang saja ke sini. Berhubung tadi pintu depan gak kekunci, jadi aku bisa masuk deh. Jadinya aku menunggu di kamarmu..."

Sekelebat bayangan memalukan tadi terulang lagi mengingatkan Hyukjae akan reaksinya yang begitu aneh... Wajahnya mulai memerah lagi.

"Aih aih, _Hyung_ malu yah tadi aku sempet melihatmu sehabis mandi? Ehehe... Hehe... Ehehe..." Donghae sebenernya juga malu. Ketawanya 'pun juga jadi aneh. Tapi daripada suasananya jadi canggung, lebih baik mengorbankan diri sendiri menjadi terlihat aneh, 'kan...?

"Diam kau! Jangan mengingatkanku tentang itu lagi~"

"Hehehe... Ehehe..." Donghae masih ketawa dengan aneh.

"Yah berhenti tertawa! Tertawamu itu sangat aneh tahu. Jadi kau akan ikut ke _villa_nya Sungmin 'kan, Hae?"

"Ahiya soal itu! Aku ke sini untuk membicarakan itu, _Hyung_! Tapi sayang sekali, liburan ini aku sibuk. Aku tidak bisa ikut dengan kalian..." Jelas Donghae dengan rasa penyesalan yang sungguh-sungguh. Hey, tentu saja ia ingin ikut ke sana. Bermain bersama orang yang kau cintai adalah hal yang paling membahagiakan kau tahu?

"Yaah. Memang kau mau ke mana, Hae? Aku ikut denganmu!"

Dengan panik Donghae langsung mencegah Hyukjae, "TIDAAAK! Tidak tidak tidak tidak bisa! Mendingan kau ikut saja ke _villa_nya Sungmin _Hyung_!" Bagaimana tidak panik kalau rencana pentingmu akan diganggu oleh orang lain?

Hyukjae kecewa. Sangaaat kecewa. Matanya-pun mulai berair mendengar penolakan Donghae pada dirinya.

"Hae... _Why you so mean_?" Sekarang gantian Hyukjae yang merana.

"E-eh bukan begitu, _Hyung_. Hanya saja kau benar-benar tidak bisa ikut denganku. Liburanku kali ini, sangat bukan dirimu, Hyung. Tenang saja, kita masih bisa ketemu... Emm... 27 hari lagi?"

"Huwee itu 'kan masih lama, Haee~ Entar kalo aku kangen gimanaa~?" Sifat sering merajuk yang kekanakan milik Hyukjae muncul lagi.

"Eh salah hitung. Maksudku 36 hari lagi..."

"HUWEEE ITU MAKIN LAMA HAEE~!" Sifat kekanakan yang lain muncul secara bergantian. Merajuk, manja, kekanakan, _cry baby_. Bahkan sekarang ia sampai mepet-mepet ke Donghae, memeluk lengannya dan meletakkan dagunya di pundak Donghae. Membuat Donghae sibuk sendiri menenangkan jantungnya yang bergetar heboh dan kesulitan mencari kata-kata.

"A-aduh Hyung. Eh bagaimana ini?" Donghae sampai kesulitan sendiri menenangkan Hyukjae.

"Hueee Hae sekarang jahat gakmau main lagi sama Hyung! Oke _fine_! Jangan dekati aku lagi!" Putus Hyukjae sambil mengusir Donghae keluar dari rumahnya.

"Tapi Hyu-"

_Blam_.

_Poor_ Donghae.

**.: _On Saturday_, 02.00 _p.m_ :.**

"Bagaimana Siwonnie? Semuanya sudah siap?"

"Sudah..."

"Kenapa kau begitu lemas, Siwonnie? Kau sakit?"

"Semangat Siwonnie!"

"Tidak, aku hanya... Ummh... Entahlah... Saking _nervous_nya aku merasa aku sangat mual..."

"Kau payah, _Hyung_..."

"Kyu!"

"Diam kau, _Magnae_!"

"Yah, Kyu! Di mana sopan santunmu?"

"Ampun chagi!"

Ada Hyukjae, Siwon, Jungsoo, Youngwoon, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin di tempat itu. Saat ini mereka sedang mempersiapkan untuk sebuah misi yang mereka namakan "_Let's Make Siwon and Kibum Become One!_"

Kibum tadi sudah di telfon oleh Hyukjae agar datang ke taman yang sudah mereka dekorasi bersama dengan suasana romantis dan lembut, khusus untuk Siwon dan Kibum.

Yah hari ini Siwon berniat menyatakan perasaannya kepada Kibum. Sebenernya sih maunya daridulu, tapi Siwon selalu merasa seperti ini. Saking _nervous_nya Siwon jadi merasa mual-mual ataupun mules. Keduanya sama saja. Sudah terasa sangat familiar bagi Siwon.

"Hey, itu Kibum! Cepat sembunyi!" Teriak Kangin yang bertugas mengawasi datangnya Kibum.

Semua panik. Siwon tegang. Yang lain lari kocar-kacir nyari tempat persembunyian. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin dari balik semak-semak. Youngwoon dan Jungsoo di balik pohon. Mereka bersembunyi bersama pasangan masing-masing. Sedangkan Hyukjae... Bersembunyi di atas pohon.

Tapi Hyukjae justru mensyukuri itu. Dari atas pohon ini terlihat pasangan KyuMin yang sedang cekakak cekikik, Youngwoon dan Jungsoo yang terlihat sangat serius, dan yang terakhir Siwon dan Kibum yang terlihat sangat canggung.

Hyukjae mulai memfokuskan indra pengelihatan dan pendengarannya kepada Siwon dan Kibum. Tapi sayang, pohon itu begitu tinggi dan tertutupi daun yang lebat. Sehingga Hyukjae agak kesusahan mendengar dan melihat pasangan SiBum dengan jelas. Jadi Hyukjae hanya menerka apa yang mereka katakan dari gerak-gerik tubuh mereka saja.

Sekarang ini Siwon terlihat sedang menghembuskan nafasnya berkali-kali sambil mempersilahkan Kibum duduk di kursi yang memang sudah mereka siapkan untuk '_Let's Make Siwon and Kibum Become One!_'

Mereka berdua duduk berhadapan hanya dipisahkan oleh meja berwarna putih lembut. Di atas meja itu terdapat lauk pauk dan beberapa makanan lainnya untuk makan siang mereka. Tidak lupa ada setangkai mawar merah yang ditaruh dalam sebuah vas berwarna _soft_ _pink_.

Mereka terlihat berbincang-bincang seperti biasa sambil memakan makanan mereka masing-masing. Bahkan sempat saat makanan Kibum belepetan mengotori sudut bibirnya, Siwon segera bangkit dan melapnya dengan sapu tangannya. Hyukjae yang melihat itu hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri, gemas.

Tak berapa lama mereka berdua selesai menghabiskan makanan masing-masing. Siwon mengajak Kibum berbicara sebentar. Sampailah pada saatnya pipi Kibum terlihat merona. Hyukjae tau saat ini pasti Siwon sudah menyatakan perasaannya. Dengan tak sabar, Hyukjae meremas sendiri kedua tangannya. Oh ayolah, Hyukjae sudah pasti sangat berharap kalau kedua sahabatnya itu akan terjalin dalam suatu hubungan. Mereka berdua kan sangat cocok...

Hyukjae kembali memfokuskan pandangannya ke arah Kibum. Menerka-nerka apakah reaksi selanjutnya yang akan Kibum berikan.

Seperti yang sudah diduga, Kibum menganggukkan kepalanya malu-malu. Hyukjae rasanya ingin meledak karena kesenengan. Akhirnya... Yah akhirnya. Kedua temannya yag selalu menanti cinta satu sama lain itupun bersatu.

Siwon berdiri, Kibum-pun refleks ikut berdiri dengan kepala yang ditundukkan. Siwon dengan semangat langsung memeluk Kibum dengan meja diantara mereka.

Hyukjae yang melihat itu segera nyengir lebar. Dengan senang, ia menunduk ke arah yang lain untuk menemukan pasangan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Baru saja ia ingin teriak, tapi ia langsung mengurungkan niatnya itu. Ternyata Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sedang berciuman di balik semak-semak itu. Hyukjae meringis lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pasangan Youngwoon dan Jungsoo. Ia kembali meringis saat mendapati Youngwoon dan Jungsoo sedang berpelukan penuh cinta.

Pandangan Hyukjae kembali pada Siwon dan Kibum yang masih berpelukan. Setelah memperhatikan kegiatan ketiga pasangan itu, Hyukjae memperhatikan dirinya sendiri. Dirinya, hanya sendiri. Tanpa siapapun di sampingnya. Tidak ada pasangan untuk mencurahkan rasa sayangnya. Tidak seperti ketiga pasangan di bawah, ia sendiri hanya berpelukan dengan batang pohon.

Hyukjae tersenyum kecut dan menuruni pohon itu.

"Haah~ Enaknya merekaa~" Hyukjae meregangkan sedikit tangannya, pegal karena harus berpegangan erat pada pohon agar tidak terjatuh.

Saat kaki-kakinya hampir melewati pagar taman, tiba-tiba Hyukjae mendengar Siwon memanggilnya, berteriak.

"Hyukkie!" Terlihat Siwon berlari ke arahnya. Sedangkan Kibum sedang dihujani beribu ucapan selamat oleh Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Youngwoon dan Jungsoo, "Aih Hyukkie. Kau mau kemana? Habis ini kita mau nonton loh, merayakan aku dan Bummie,"

"Omo~ Bummie? Biasanya kau memanggilnya dengan Kibum saja, Wonnie. Aih lucunya kalian berdua. Tapi soal nonton, sepertinya aku tidak bisa. Bukan. Sepertinya aku tidak boleh oleh kalian semua. Aku? Datang dan mengganggu kalian berenam? Ayolah jangan bercanda, Wonnie..." Hyukjae tersenyum lembut.

"B-bukan begitu maksudku, Hyukkie. Tentu saja kau boleh ikut! Ayolah, tidak seru kalau tidak ada dirimu~"

"Tidak usah, Wonnie. Aku hanya akan menjadi obat nyamuk di antara kalian semua~ Lagipula aku tidak apa-apa kok. _Anyway_, selamat yaaah kau dan Kibummie. Aku tidak usah ikut, tapi nanti kau kasih aku pajak jadian yah Wonnie~?"

"Ahiya, _gamsahae_ Hyukkie. Ini berkat kau. Kau-lah yang yang paling banyak berperan dalam misi ini. Hehe. Baiklah kalau kau benar-benar tidak mau ikut. Saranku sih, cepat ambil Donghae, nanti dia keburu melirik _yeoja_ lain loh! Sudah ya, _bye_! Sekali lagi, terima kasih, Hyukkie~" Ucap Siwon mengakhiri percakapannya sambil mengecup pipi kanan Hyukjae.

"Hey Siwon! Sebaiknya kau hentikan kebiasaan suka mencium orang lain-mu sebelum Kibummie memecatmu sebagai _namjachingu_nya!" Teriak Hyukjae kepada Siwon. Siwon yang sedang berlari ke arah Kibum-pun menengokkan kepalanya melewati bahunya dan mengacungkan salah satu jempolnya kepada Hyukjae.

Aih, Siwon itu memang begitu. Dengan mengecup pipi orang lainlah caranya untuk mengucapkan terima kasih, atau sebagai bukti kalau ia sayang padamu.

Siwon memang sering mencium pipi Hyukjae, Sungmin, Kyuhyun. Hanya Jungsoo, Youngwoon dan Kibum yang belum pernah ia cium sebelumnya. Untuk Jungsoo, pernah sekali ia mencium pipinya di depan Youngwoon. Alhasil dirinya langsung babak belur karena diamuk habis-habisan oleh Youngwoon. Untuk Youngwoon, adalah karena ia tidak ingin dilempar celurit olehnya. Dan Kibum, adalah karena ia terlalu malu untuk menciumnya.

Hyukjae tersenyum kecil melihat Siwon yang terus merangkul Kibum.

Hyukjae-pun membalikkan tubuhnya dan melangkahkan kembali kakinya yang tadi sempat terhenti. Ia berjalan santai sambil bersenandung kecil, terkadang melempar senyum hangat kepada orang yang tidak sengaja bertatap mata dengannya. Membuat suasana hati orang yang mendapat senyum hangat dari Hyukjae-pun ikutan hangat.

Saat sampai rumahnya, Hyukjae langsung naik ke lantai dua dan memasuki kamarnya.

Berlama-lama di taman tadi sepertinya hanya akan membuatnya semakin iri... Ia kan juga ini seperti itu dengan seseorang... Seseorang yang tidak bisa ikut rencana liburan musim panas mereka... Seseorang... Tunggu... Aish Hyukjae lupa memberi tahu soal Donghae kepada Siwon. Dengan segera Hyukjae meraih ponselnya yang tadi ia simpan di saku _cardigan_nya.

_**To: Siwonnie**_

_**Wonnie! Maaaf aku harus mengganggu triple date kalian. Tapi aku lupa memberi tahu soal Donghae. Ia tidak bisa ikut dengan kita untuk liburan musim panas nanti... Ada rencana lain katanya.**_

_Sent._

Hyukjae merebahkan dirinya di kasur. Sambil menunggu balasan dari Siwon, Hyukjae menyibukkan dirinya sendiri dengan mengecek twitternya.

Setelah melihat-lihat _timeline_nya sebentar, ia tersenyum ketika melihat _tweet_ terbaru dari Kyuhyun. Hyukjae-pun segera me_retweet_nya.

**_AllRiseSilver: RT GaemGyu: Congratulations for our new couple! Cheers for siwon407 and ikmubmik! :D_**

_Tweeted._

Hyukjae lalu menekan tombol yang akan memperlihatkan beberapa _mention_ yang ia dapatkan.

_2 new mentions._

**_donghae861015: AllRiseSilver Hyukjae-hyuung. Kenapa aku diusir? Aku minta maaf aku tidak bisa ikut dengan kalian untuk liburan musim panas nanti, jangan marah padaku :-(_**

Hyukae mendengus membaca _mention_ dari Donghae. Ternyata setelah kejadian kemarin, Donghae yang tidak punya pulsa-pun meminta maaf lewat twitter. Tapi Hyukjae hanya mengabaikannya dan melihat _mention_ selanjutnya. Dari Siwon. Baru saja 10 menit yang lalu.

_**siwon407: Thanks for today AllRiseSilver GaemGyu myblacksmile Himsenkangin special1004! And for ikmubmik, you no need to be my first love, you are my last love :-***_

Hyukjae yang membaca itu spontan membisikkan "_Aaw so cute~_" kepada dirinya sendiri dan segera me_reply_nya.

**_AllRiseSilver: Anything for you, brotha ;-) RT siwon407: _**Thanks for today AllRiseSilver GaemGyu myblacksmile Himsenkangin special1004! And for ikmubmik, you no need to be my first love, you are my last love :-***__**

_Tweeted._

_Drrt._

Hyukjae segera menutup aplikasi twitternya dan membuka pesan yang baru saja masuk.

_**From: Siwonnie**_

_**Baiklah kalau begitu. Tapi rencana kita tetap jalan yah! Hari Jumat minggu depan jangan lupa, kita ngumpul di rumah Sungmin, oke? Kau perlu kujemput?**_

Tanpa berlama-lama lagi Hyukjae langsung membalas pesannya.

**_To: Siwonnie_**

_**Okeoke. Ngumpul di rumah Sungmin 'kan? Kau tidak usah menjemputku, aku bisa berangkat sendiri kok. Lagipula rumah Sungmin 'kan tidak terlalu jauh. Jemput saja Kibummie tercinta-mu~**_

_Sent._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.: _On Friday, Day to start Summer Vacation Plan _:.**

Berbagai macam baju, celana pendek, celana panjang, jaket maupun _cardigan_, _boxer_ dan seperangkat pakaian lainnya sudah masuk ke dalam koper yang akan Hyukjae bawa. Berhubung mereka akan ke pantai, Hyukjae-pun tidak lupa membawa celana renangnya. Celana renangnya yang pendek dan ketat. Aish, Hyukjae jadi malu sendiri membayangkan kalau ia memakainya nanti...

"Baiklah~ Semuanya sudah siap~" Hyukjae berkata dengan riang dan segera membawa kopernya turun ke lantai satu.

Tidak disangka ternyata kedua orang tuanya sedang berada di rumah. Dikirain lagi jalan-jalan...

"Hyukkie, mau ke mana _chagi_?" Tanya ibu Hyukjae sembari menghampiri dan membawakan koper Hyukjae. Hyukjae mengecup pipi ibunya sekilas sebagai ganti mengucapkan "selamat pagi".

"Emm itu _eomma_. Kan sekarang lagi liburan musim panas, jadinya aku sama temen-temenku mau nginep di _villa_nya _appa_nya Sungmin~"

"Memangnya berapa lama?"

"Katanya sih sekitar dua minggu, _eomma_. Aku boleh ikut kan~?" Tanya Hyukjae meminta izin sambil menghampiri ayahnya di meja makan, dan mengecup pipinya juga lalu duduk di depan ayahnya.

"Dua minggu? Apa itu tidak terlalu lama? Kalau anak _eomma_ kenapa-napa bagaimana?"

"Yah _eomma_! Aku bukan anak kecil lagi~ Jadi aku boleh ikut kan? Habis ini aku akan berangkat ke rumah Sungmin. Kita mengumpul di sana." Hyukjae memberi informasi sambil memakan roti bakar buatan ibunya.

"Sungmin yang _aegyo_ itu ya? Perlu _appa _antarkan ke sana? Kau bawa koper, 'kan?" Tiba-tiba ayah Hyukjae ikutan nimbrung.

"_Appa_ ada waktu untuk mengantarku? Baiklah kalau begitu!"

Yah ternyata walaupun ayah dan ibunya selalu sibuk berdua, mereka tetap tidak melupakan Hyukjae...

Setelah Hyukjae dan ayahnya menyelesaikan sarapan mereka, mereka mulai menaiki mobil dan mereka-pun berangkat ke rumah Sungmin.

Dasar ayah dan anak yang memang sama-sama banyak omong, jadinya di dalam mobil selalu terdengar sahut-sahutan ceria dari mereka berdua. Sehingga tak sadar mereka sudah sampai di depan rumah Sungmin. Hyukjae keluar dari mobil dan mengambil kopernya di bagasi. Ia kembali menghampiri ayahnya lagi dan berbincang sebentar lewat jendela mobil yang terbuka.

"Hati-hati ya di sana. Jangan merepotkan banyak orang! Ingat itu!"

"Yah _appa_, itu doang sih aku udah tau. Oke, aku masuk yah _appa_."

"Ne, ingat! Jangan bandel!" Pesan terakhir dari ayahnya dan ayah Hyukjae-pun pergi dari tempat itu.

"Aish~ Aku selalu diperlakukan seperti anak kecil~" Hyukjae menggerutu kecil sambil menarik kopernya masuk ke dalam rumah Sungmin.

Di dalam ternyata semuanya sudah berkumpul, berarti Hyukjae-lah yang paling terakhir datang.

"Yaaah Hyukjae! Lama sekali kau!" Sembur Kyuhyun tanpa sopan santun sedikitpun. Hyukaje cemberut mendengarnya.

"Kau tidak sopan sekali, Kyu..." Mata Hyukjae berair dan bibirnya di_pout_kan. Lagi-lagi _baby _Hyukkie kita menunjukkan sikap kekanakkannya, membuat semua yang ada di ruangan itu langsung menatapnya dengan tatapan '_why-you-can-be-that-cute-crybaby?_'

"Kyuhyun!" Seru Jungsoo, Sungmin dan Kibum bersamaan sambil langsung menghampiri Hyukjae.

"Hyukkie _chagi_~ Kau tidak apa-apa 'kan? Kyuhyun memang tidak berperasaan!" Tanya Jungsoo selayaknya seorang ibu.

"Hyukkie, jangan menangis~ Kyuhyun memang monster jahat! Nanti kita basmi bersama, oke?" Yang ini Kibum.

"Hyukkie, nanti kita akan gantian mem_bully_ Kyuhyun, oke? Kau tidak telat kok!" Sekarang Sungmin.

Hyukjae hanya mengangguk imut sambil mengusap air matanya.

Siwon dan Youngwoon tersenyum maklum melihat betapa lucunya tingkah dan jiwa ke_uke_an mereka semua, sedangkan Kyuhyun meringis karena dimarahin sama yang lain.

Selaku seorang ayah, Youngwoon langsung melerai pertarungan yang akan terjadi antara para _uke_ dan Kyuhyun beserta pasukannya... Pasukan dalam _game._

"Sudahlah. Kyuhyun tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Ya 'kan Kyu?"

Kyuhyun hanya manggut-manggut sambil meringis. "_Mian_..."

Hyukjae yang sudah mendengar kata maaf dari Kyuhyun pun langsung tersenyum cerah dan menghampiri Kyuhyun. "Nah anak pintar~ Lan kali lebih sopan yah sama _Hyung_-mu!" Dan Kyuhyun-pun dihadiahkan pelukan manis dari seorang Hyukjae.

Melihat Hyukjae yang dengan sangat polos memeluk Kyuhyun, Jungsoo, Kibum dan Sungmin kembali beraksi. Mereka berebutan berlari mendekati Hyukjae dan menendang Kyuhyun dari pelukan Hyukjae. Apa yang mereka lakukan? Berebutan memeluk Hyukjae.

"_Omo omo omo_ Hyukkie-_chagi_, _neomu kwiyeopta_~" Yang ini dari sang '_eomma_'

"Kyu aja dipeluk, aku juga pingin~" Yang ini Kibum.

"Aku juga aku jugaa~!" Sekarang Sungmin. Mereka-pun berpelukan dengan Hyukjae sebagai objek utama yang mereka peluk.

Hyukjae sih seneng-seneng aja kalo dipeluk gini. Kan badannya jadi anget.

"Kaliaaaan. Aish kalian ini malah melamakan kita tahu! Sebaiknya kita berangkat sekarang..." Kembali Youngwoon perlu memisahkan mereka semua.

Sungmin yang sudah puas memeluk Hyukjae-pun melepaskan pelukannya dan berseru senang, "Baiklaah. Ayo kita berangkat, kawan-kawaan~"

**.: To Be Continue :.**

* * *

><p><strong>Max's VVIP Area<strong>

Ini diaa kawan-kawan chapter tiganya bagi yang menunggu! Hal pertama yang ingin Max sampaikaan, mian Max kemaren 3 hari ada kegiatan di luar sekolah jadi sama sekali gak bisa ngetik Q_Q Mian lama banget updatenyaaaa.

Wooh ternyata banyak yah yang suasananya turut berkabung atas masalah postur tubuh Hae u,u

Hae, kamu pasti bisa :'-) #HaeHarusKuat #KitaSayangHae #WeCheersForHae

Nah Max gakbakal nyeritain banyak-banyak soal mereka di villa nanti. Tapi nanti bakal Max ceritain dikit-dikit kok hehehe._.

Max harap jalan cerita ini gak terlalu ketebak yah biar bisa seru bacanya hehe. Mian juga kalo ternyata judul fic ini gak nyambung sama cerita nantinya u,u

Miann kalo masih ada beberapa typo maupun kata yang lupa di italic. itu semua terjadi krena kelalaian seorang max yang tidak sempurna DX

Review Reply

1. Lee HyoJoon: Tapi haehyuk juga bikin iri loh~ Mereka kan unyu X3 Nah betul itu maka dari itu, entah Max juga gakngerti gimana Hyukkienya malah pengen nutupin bagian atas, bukan bagian bawah x) Tenang-tenang, mungkin 2 chapter lagi haehyuk bakal bersatu. Tunggu saja yaah~ Mian gakbisa update cepet cepet O_Q

2. Sakyu: Terima kasih pujiannya :3 Hehe max kan buat fictnya sesuai dengan kenyataan. Iya hyukkienya unyu mirip yah sama Max? X3 *max diusir* ini dia kelanjutannyaaa! Semoga memuaskan. Nee hwaiting untuk kita semua~

3. Clemmie Everett: omo sampe bulukan? Sini sini mau max bersihin gak? *ditabok* NC ya? Hehe... hehe... hehe... *bisik bisik* Gak usah ditannya Clemmie, justru Max buat fic ini kan tujuannya emang buat bikin NC XD Bisa dilihat di rated dan warning di atas sebagai buktinya X3 Okeokeee ini dia kelanjutannyaa~

4. Black: Ummh... Black? Sirius black-nya harry potter? /plakk Max tidak tahu siapa black sebenarnya. Mau berkenalan? :3 Yosh ini sudah lanjuuut!

5. aoora: Sebenernya tadinya anduknya mau max buat melorot X3 tapi gakjadi, nanti hyukkie jadi kerepotan sama keganasan hae~ *ups. Terima kasih atas pengertiannya Aoora :'D

6. Mayahahaha: tidaaak hyukkie milik max! DX *ditabok* tenaaang. Chap depan bakal diceritain DIKIT doang tapinya tentang liburan musim panas mereka :3 Soalnya inti dari fic ini kan bukan liburan musim panas mereka._. Salam kenal juga, Maya :D Miaaan. kalo nama asli dan umur, Max gakbisa ngucapin di tempat yang terang2an :D

7. kangkyumi: Waah terimakasih pujiannya X3 Sebenernya max malah pengen hae nyerang hyukkie tiba tiba sih :/ *duagh* hehe emang sengaja dibikin kayak gitu biar donghae gak ikut rencana liburan mereka ;-) Okidokii ini sudah lanjut ^w^

8. cucunyaHaeHyuk: omo kakek hae? Kok kesannya tua sekali ~.~ Nee liburannya tunggu chap depan yuaaah. Yeey fighting untuk kita semuaa~

9. Akari Sato: Heeh kemane aje lu Aka DX memang appa ita pendek Aka, dia lebih pendek dari eomma kitaa! tapi tenang, max pasti akan berikan yang terbaik untuk appa dan eomma kita :3 Apaaah? Aka tersinggung? Omo Max minta maaf m(_ _)m Okedeh sayang ini udah Max lanjutin X3

10. Kamiyama Kaoru: Yoo chap 3 sekarang update! NC? Bisa dilihat sendiri di rated dan warning diatas X3 Apaaakh? Yang chap 2 kependekan? O_Q Kalau sekarang sudah panjang belum? Apa kepanjangan? Beritahu Max yah seleranya segimana ^w^ tenang tenang, tunggu saja yah 'itu'nya X3 kalo update asep nanti ngebul ngebul dong? /plak *tangkep boxer hae *kasih ke ddangkoma buat makan siang*

11. eunhaechild: Haai. Sepertinya anak eunhae ada banyak yah? X3 Hehe justru harapan max emang biar alurnya gak ketebakk muahahaha. Ngantuk? omo tidur doong sini max kelonin :3 Gakpapa kok kalo sksd hehe max malah lebih nyaman kayak gitu *^^* Dadah~ Sampai ketemu lagi ^w^

12. Chwyn: tenaaang di chap ini sibum sudah jadian X3 tidak ada sihyuk sihyukan, mian ._. Omo jangan kabuuuur~~~ *muter muter tali ala koboy *tangkep Chwyn*

13. Han Eun Kyo: Hehe terlalu feminim yah teriaknya? XD NC? Bisa dilihat di warn dan rated di atas XDD

14. choisky13: omoo kok sampe dilempar hpnya? Nanti gakbisa baca fic max lagi dong? ;_; /duagh Mianmianmian beribu mian max gakbisa update kilat DX

15. nyukkunyuk: Tidak usah salting nyuk ngeliatin mereka, mereka biasa gitu kok di rumah max :3 /plakk tenang itu ada saatnya tersendiri XD okeey ini lanjutannyaa

16. ceekuchiki: Kyaa terimakasih pujiannya X3 Muehehe tetap ditunggu yah rated M nya XD

17. vitaminielf: omo kok deg-degan? Hubungan mereka lucu ya? Sama kayak max dong lucu? :3 *dibakar* ini dia kelanjutannyaaa~! Mian gakbisa kilaaat D'X

18. KimHanKyu: Terimakasih pujiannyaaa~~! *melayang~* maaap gakbisa update kilat D'X

19. Meong: Hehe sama-sama meong X3 Tetep dooong. Hae kan seme sejati. Ini diaa chap selanjutnyaaa~!

20. Mimiyeon: hehe nanti juga ada kook saatnya hyukkie digoda hae XDD Oke lanjut terus pantang mundur~! hwaiting untuk kitaaa~!

**TERIMA KASIH REVIEWNYAAA~~! REVIEW LAGI YAH KAWAN-KAWANNNN~! X3**


	4. Summer Vacation, Here We Go!

**.:oO~You Sure You Can Do It, Hoobae?~Oo:.**

**.**

**.: Starring :.**

Super Junior's Donghae as 19 years old Lee Donghae (Main)

Super Junior's Eunhyuk as 20 years old Lee Hyukjae (Main)

Super Junior's Siwon as 20 years old Choi Siwon (Cameo)

Super Junior's Kibum as 20 years old Kim Kibum (Cameo)

Super Junior's Kyuhyun as 19 years old Cho Kyuhyun (Cameo)

Super Junior's Sungmin as 20 years old Lee Sungmin (Cameo)

Super Junior's Kangin as 21 years old Kim Youngwoon (Cameo)

Super Junior's Leeteuk as 21 years old Park Jungsoo (Cameo)

**.**

**.: With Main Pair :.**

Donghae x Hyukjae

**.**

**.: Disclaimer :.**

Max Hyera own this story. God owns everything in this story.

**.**

**.: Genres :.**

Romance, Fluff, Friendship, Sexy and Smooth (LATER)

**.**

**.: Rated :.**

Around K, K+, T, and M... later.

**.**

**.: Warn :.**

Boys love / Yaoi, UniversityLife, Smut Scene (LATER)

**.**

**.: Summary :.**

Donghae gak suka kalo cuma dianggap kayak adek sama Hyukjae. Ia pengen lebih. Yah, lebih.

**.**

**.: Author's Note :.**

Tengneneneneneeeeeng~ Beribu kata makasih Max ucapkan kepada yang sudah mau membaca dan mengcomment maupun mereview fic ini! ^w^

Mianhae Max terlalu sibuk dengan sekolah jadi sulit sekali untuk mengetik lanjutan fic ini DX Mohon maafkan Max m(_ _)m

Sebagai permintaan maaf Max, chap ini udah Max panjangin walaupun dikit sih ._. hehe ^w^

Oiya kayaknya ada yang salah paham. Maksud Max, fic ini akan tamat dalam jangka sekitar 3-4 chapter lagi, bukan tamat di chapter 3 maupun 4~

Nah ini kelanjutannyaa. Silakan silakan monggo dibaca XD

**.**

**.: Let the story... BEGIN! :.**

* * *

><p><em>Review from last chapter...<em>

"_Omo omo omo_ Hyukkie-_chagi_, _neomu kwiyeopta_~" Yang ini dari sang '_eomma_'

"Kyu aja dipeluk, aku juga pingin~" Yang ini Kibum.

"Aku juga aku jugaa~!" Sekarang Sungmin. Mereka-pun berpelukan dengan Hyukjae sebagai objek utama yang mereka peluk.

Hyukjae sih seneng-seneng aja kalo dipeluk gini. Kan badannya jadi anget.

"Kaliaaaan. Aish kalian ini malah melamakan kita tahu! Sebaiknya kita berangkat sekarang..." Kembali Youngwoon perlu memisahkan mereka semua.

Sungmin yang sudah puas memeluk Hyukjae-pun melepaskan pelukannya dan berseru senang, "Baiklaah. Ayo kita berangkat, kawan-kawaan~"

_You Sure You Can Do It, Hoobae?_

_Max Hyera_

_:: Chapter 4 - Summer Vacation, Here We Go! ::_

Dasar pasangan yang serasi, Youngwoon dan Jungsoo menawarkan diri memasukkan koper-koper mereka semua ke dalam mobil saat itu. Katanya sih gak perlu dibantu, gak pengen ngerepotin katanya. Padahal paling mereka cuma pengen nyari-nyari kesempatan buat berduaan. Dan bocah-bocah sisanya mendapat tugas untuk memasukkan perbekalan yang akan mereka makan selama di perjalanan.

"KYUUU dasar perusak dapur! Jangan memasukkan ikan hias dalam sandwich bodooooh!" Teriakan dari Sungmin terdengar.

"Memangnya tidak boleh yah Minnie? Kan jadi lebih enak kalau pake ikan..."

"Astaga Kyuhyun ini kenapa bau susunya jadi kayak kecap asin? Jangan bilang kau mencampurkan kecap asin dalam susu ini? GYAAA KYUHYUUUUN! Aish Kyuhyun bodoh bodoh bodoh bodooooh!" Sekarang Kibum.

"Tapi 'kan _Hyung_, tadi susunya kemanisan. Kata _eomma_ kalo makanan itu gakboleh manis-manis, biar gurih jadinya harus ditambahin kecap asin, 'kan?"

"Kyuhyuuuuuun apa maksudmu memasukkan irisan bawang putih ke dalam roti-roti ini?" Sekarang Siwon yang menyembur Kyuhyun.

"'Kan bosan _Hyung_ kalo isi rotinya cuma selai-selai doang..."

"Kyuhyun kau ini aish dasar bodoh,"

"Betul itu dasar Kyuhyun kau bukannya membantu malah merepotkan tahu!"

"Dengar itu 'kan, Kyu? Semuanya mengataimu bodoh dan aku setuju akan hal itu,"

Keributan kecil ternyata terjadi di dapur saat itu. Tapi ternyata ada satu orang yang dengan tenang mengolesi roti-roti baru -yang belum tercemar dengan bau bawang putih- dan mengolesinya dengan berbagai macam selai. Ialah sang malaikat kita, sang malaikat kekanakan bernama Hyukjae. Oh sungguh ia adalah malaikat yang diutus Tuhan untuk Kyuhyun yang _babo_ ini dalam masalah dapur.

"Sudahlah Min, Kibum, Wonnie. Kyu 'kan masih kecil... Mungkin dia masih pengen bermain sama kita," Kata Hyukjae tenang sambil terus mengolesi roti-roti itu.

"_Hyuuuuuuung_~ Aku sayang padamuuu~~" Seruan kebebasan dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun-pun terlantunkan dari bibirnya. Dengan segera Kyuhyun memeluk Hyukjae dan menggesek-gesekkan pipi kanannya dengan pipi kiri Hyukjae.

"_Hyung_ memang baik! Maafkan atas kejailanku selama ini _Hyung_ aku sungguh menyesaaal. Sangaaat menyesaaaaal," mendengar permintaan maaf dari Kyuhyun, Hyukjae pun menghentikan kegiatannya sebentar dan beralih pada Kyuhyun. Iapun balas memeluk laki-laki yang lebih muda sekitar satu tahun lebih itu.

"Aih Kyu memang anak pintaaar~ Kalian memang jahat sudah memarahi anak sepolos Kyu!" Perkataan yang juga polos dilantunkan oleh seorang Lee Hyukjae kepada teman-temannya yang lain.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun dan Hyukjae sibuk dengan aksi polos mereka -tepatnya sok polos bagi Kyuhyun-, Sungmin, Kibum dan Siwon menatap aksi di depan dengan tatapan '_what-the-hell-with-Kyu-is-an-innocent-kid?_' Yah bagi mereka yang otaknya masih berjalan dengan lancar, mereka sama sekali tidak menemukan secuilpun bagian polos dalam diri Kyuhyun.

"Hei kalian~ Bekalnya sudah siap belum? Koper sudah masuk semua ke dalam bagasi," Terdengar sautan dari laki-laki yang paling tua di sana.

"Ah iya tunggu sebentar Jungsoo-_hyung_! Semuanya kacau gara-gara Kyu~" Sungmin mengadu kepada Jungsoo.

Jungsoo yang memang sudah mengerti sifat Kyuhyun tentang masalah perdapuran hanya menggeleng pelan, pening. Oh Kyuhyun, betapa merepotkannya dirimu.

Youngwoon menatap prihatin _namjachingu_-nya. Dan beralih kesal kepada Kyuhyun.

"Kyu... Bereskan semua atau mati!"

"_Hyuuuuung_!" Terdengar rajukan permintaan tolong lagi dari sang sumber masalah kepada Hyukjae.

**.:oOo:.**

"Fiuh... Akhirnya kita bisa berangkat. Jadi capek duluan nih sebelum acaranya gara-gara yang tadi..." Ucap Youngwoon setelah mereka mulai berangkat ke _villa_ Sungmin diantar oleh supirnya.

"Kau menyindirku, _Hyung_?" Balas Kyuhyun tidak suka.

"Kau memang pantas untuk disindir, Kyu..." Sahutan dari Siwon terdengar, membuat Kyuhyun mendelik padanya.

Saat yang lain mempeributkan masalah Kyuhyun, Hyukjae yang duduk di dekat jendela memasang _earphone_-nya dan mulai memutar salah satu lagi dari _playlist_ yang terdapat dalam iPhone-nya.

Dari luarnya memang Hyukjae terlihat tenang, tapi tidak di dalam. Lama-lama berdiam diri dengan Donghae ternyata membuatnya kepikiran yah...

Padahal dia 'kan waktu itu niatnya gak serius-serius amat ngusir Donghae dari rumahnya. Ia hanya kesal sementara saat itu. Tapi Donghae ngiranya Hyukjae masih marah sampe sekarang. Duh susah ya...

'Haah jadi kangen sama Hae_-ah_...'

. . .

Suasana di mobil itu hening mendadak. Merasa tidak mendengar kericuhan lagi, Hyukjae melepaskan pandangannya dari luar jendela menjadi ke teman-temannya. Terlihatlah semuanya sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan _oh my godness_. Aish, jangan bilang Hyukjae tadi menyuarakan pikirannya?

"Kau bilang apa, Hyukkie_-ah_?"

"Kau kangen sama..."

"Hae? Lee Donghae..."

"Yang menyukaimu itu, _Hyung_?"

Entah itu pernyataan atau pertanyaan yang dilontarkan orang-orang sekitarnya itu semua membuat Hyukjae menundukkan kepalanya malu. Yaah Hyukjae ketahuan deh hihi.

"Oi Hyukkie, kau suka dia ya? Kalau memang suka, kenapa gak tembak saja dia? Lagipula sepertinya dia juga suka padamu loh,"

"Betul itu Hyuk_-ah_, sayang orang kayak Lee Donghae dilewatkan,"

"Walaupun rada cupu tapi dia cakep kok, Hyuk..."

"Walaupun badannya terlihat lenje tapi ia lumayan kok,"

Yang terakhir sudah bisa dikira itu pernyataan yang dilontarkan oleh seorang Kim Youngwoon. Dasar, membanding-bandingkan badan aja sih dia...

Hyukjae hanya menggeleng-geleng. "Aku malu~"

"Kau mau menunggunya sampai ia menyatakannya sendiri kepadamu?" Pertanyaan lembut dari sosok '_eomma_', terlihat sekali ia seperti seorang ibu yang sedang menasehati masalah cinta kepada anak semata wayangnya.

Perlahan Hyukjae menangguk.

"Kita taruhan aja yuk, _Hyung_. Apa Hae_-hyung _berani menyatakan perasaannya kepadamu atau tidak! Aku berada di pihak yang tidak yakin," Kyuhyun mengusulkan sebuah ide sambil menyeringai, yang membuat Hyukjae cemberut.

"Kau jahat Kyu..." Lirih Hyukjae yang dibalas cengengesan super berdosa dari Kyuhyun.

"Yah Kyu tidak boleh begitu! Baiklah aku berada di pihak yang yakin!" Yang ini Sungmin.

"Aku juga deh, aku di pihak yang yakin!" Siwon ikut-ikutan.

"Baiklah, berarti ini _battle_ antara kita bertiga. Satu lawan dua. Pihakku melawan pihak Minnie dan Won_-hyung_. Kalian sebagai juri, oke," Perintah Kyuhyun seenaknya kepada Youngwoon dan Jungsoo.

Mereka menentukannya dengan bermain... Bingo.

Kalian tau Bingo kan? Tapi Bingo ini beda, yang mereka mainkan adalah Bingo Super! Dimana angka yang tertera bukan satu sampai dua puluh lima, melainkan satu sampai seratus dengan ukuran kotak 10x10. Menantang adrenalin, bukan?

Yang tidak ikut bermain hanya menyemangati, walaupun tidak ada yang mendukung Kyuhyun sih... Duh sepertinya di fanfic ini julukan Kyuhyun bertambah satu... _Poor_Kyu...

Sedangkan yang lain seru-serunya saling menyemangati, Hyukjae malah deg-degan menanti hasil permainan mereka.

'Apa hasil permainan ini akan berpengaruh ya?'

Setelah saling sorak menyorak, tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menyerukan, "BINGO SUPER! Yay aku menang~ Susah sih kalo harus melawan _Game_Kyu yang super ini, muwahahahaha," Kyuhyun berkata dengan sombongnya.

Begitulah cara permainannya. Jika sudah ada salah satu yang berhasil membuat sepuluh deretan angka yang dicoret, maka ia harus meneriakkan "Bingo Super!", dan permainanpun berakhir.

Hati Hyukjae mencelos, badannya membatu. Semuanya menatap prihatin kepadanya -kecuali Kyuhyun yang masih menikmati saat-saat menghirup segarnya udara kemenangan.

"Tenang Hyukkie, pasti Hae mau menyatakan perasaannya padamu, kok... Kyuhyun memang jahat..." Ucap Kibum menenangkan Hyukjae.

"Maafkan kami, Hyukkie..." Yang ini pernyataan sesal dari Sungmin dan Siwon.

"Ah tidak apa-apa kok, kenapa kalian merasa bersalah? Lagipula Hae memang masih kecil kok. Hehe tidak usah dipedulikan~" Hyukjae berkata dengan berusaha membuatnya agar terdengar biasa saja. "Sudah ya, aku tidur dulu. Kalau aku kebablasan, tolong bangunkan aku, ya, Minnie." Hyukjae mulai menyamankan dirinya dan memaksakan tubuhnya sendiri untuk tidur.

"Baiklah..." Terdengar sahutan samar dari Sungmin seiring dengan Hyukjae yang mulai mengosongkan pikirannya -bersiap untuk tidur.

"Kau sih, Kyu..."

"Harusnya kau kalah saja, Kyu,"

"Bagaimanapun kita 'kan tau kalau Hyukkie dan Hae sudah saling menunggu dari dulu. Kau jahat Kyu,"

"Kau kejam,"

"Tak berperasaan,"

_SuperPoor_Kyu.

**.:oOo:.**

Hyukjae terbangun ketika merasa matanya terusik oleh matahari musim panas dari luar jendela. Ia menguap sesaat dan melepaskan _earphone_ yang masih terpasang di telinganya ketika ia tidur tadi. Sambil menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya, ia membuka kunci iPhone-nya dan melihat jam yang tertera di layar ponselnya itu. Sudah jam 14:40. Mereka berangkat sekitar jam 09:50. Berarti perjalanan mereka dari Seoul ke sini memakan waktu sekitar lima jam lebih. Mungkin memang tempat ini berada jauh dari Seoul.

Hyukjae tersenyum ketika melihat teman-temannya yang lain tertidur juga. Diperhatikannya satu-satu wajah mereka. Yang duduk di belakang adalah Youngwoon, Kyuhyun dan Siwon. Youngwoon dan Siwon tertidur dengan menyenderkan kepala mereka ke jendela, sedangkan Kyuhyun menyenderkan kepalanya ke belakang, menyebabkan kepalanya agak mendongak dengan suatu cairan yang hampir jatuh dari sudut mulutnya yang terbuka.

Lalu ia melihat Kibum dan Jungsoo -yang duduk bersamanya di bagian tengah. Jungsoo menyenderkan kepalanya ke jendela. Dan di sampingnya ada Kibum yang memeluk pinggang Jungsoo dan menyenderkan kepalanya di pundak Jungsoo.

Ketika ia melihat ke depan, ada pak supir yang terus menyetir dengan setia dan Sungmin di tempat duduk yang satunya. Dari belakang terlihat Sungmin menggunakan tangannya sebagai penyangga kepalanya.

Hyukjae tersenyum kecil memperhatikan mereka semua. Teman-temannya memang unyu.

Tiba-tiba mobil berhenti, Pak Supir-pun menengok ke belakang. "Ah anu, ini sudah sampai," ucap Pak Supir kepada Hyukjae, satu-satunya makhluk yang sedang terbangun saat itu.

Hyukjae buru-buru menolehkan pandangannya ke luar jendela.

"WAAH LAUUUT!" Hyukjae berteriak dengan senang. Ia segera membereskan ponselnya dan segala sesuatu yang ia pakai tadi. Ia memasukkan ponsel dan _earphone _yang tadi ia pakai ke dalam saku celana denimnya.

Mendengar teriakan dan gerakan heboh yang diciptakan oleh Hyukjae, Kibum-pun terbangun. Hyukjae yang melihat Kibum terbangun langsung menarik tangannya dan membuka pintu mobil, "Ayo, Kibummie!" Ajaknya semangat sambil memakai topi yang memang sengaja ia bawa.

Kibum yang ditarik paksa oleh Hyukjae segera melihat ke sekelilingnya. "Waah sudah sampai yaa,"

Hyukjae segera melompat turun sambil menarik tangan Kibum. Sebelum tertarik keluar dari mobil, Kibum sempat menepuk-nepuk lengan Jungsoo, "_Hyung_, bangun! Kita sudah sampai!" Dan Kibum-pun mengikuti arah tarikan Hyukjae.

Hyukjae dan Kibum berlari sambil melompat-lompat ke arah laut yang dibatasi dengan pantai berpasir putih. Terlihat banyak karang-karang dengan berbagai macam bentuk di sana. Sinar matahari yang cukup terikpun terpantul di jernihnya air laut. Sungguh pemandangan yang indah.

Sedangkan di dalam mobil yang pintunya terbuka sebelah, terlihat Jungsoo yang baru terbangun dan melihat ke sekeliling. "Ah sudah sampaaaaai! Sungmin! Sudah sampai nih! Youngwoon juga! Siwon! Kyuhyun! Bangun! Kita sudah sampai!" Seru Jungsoo sambil keluar dari mobil dan berjalan ke arah pintu depan.

Sungmin yang merasa namanya dipanggil mulai mengerjapkan matanya. Tiba-tiba pintu yang dijadikannya tempat untuk bersender terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Jungsoo yang nyengir senang.

"Ayo! Kita sudah sampai!" Kata Jungsoo sambil menarik lengan Sungmin. Dengan terpaksa Sungmin bangkit dari duduknya dan menyamai langkah Jungsoo.

Jungsoo yang melihat Hyukjae dan Kibum yang sedang bermain dengan semangatnya -atau lebih tepat, norak?- segera berlari sambil menarik tangan Sungmin.

"Itu Hyukkie dan Kibummie!"

Alhasil berkumpulah empat orang laki-laki yang memekik kecil selayaknya segerombol gadis yang sedang bergosip heboh.

Sedangkan laki-laki sisanya...

Mari kita lihat lagi keadaan di dalam mobil.

Terlihat mobil Sungmin yang ketiga pintunya terbuka. Pak Supir hanya menghela nafas maklum, "Dasar anak muda..."

Ia-pun segera turun dari tempat duduknya dan menutup pintu mobil yang depan. Lalu ia beranjak ke pintu mobil yang tengah, dan menurunkan salah satu kursi agar manusia-manusia di bagian belakang bisa turun dengan mudah.

"Siwon_-sshi_, Kyuhyun_-sshi_, Youngwoon_-sshi_, _ireona_! Ini sudah sampai," Katanya sambil mengguncang-guncang kaki Siwon. Siwon yang merasa terguncang-guncangpun bangun.

"Sudah sampai, Siwon_-sshi_," Ucap Pak Supir itu sambil tersenyum.

"Ah iya! _Gomawo_, _Ajusshi_!" Ucap Siwon ramah sambil tersenyum balik.

Pak Supir itupun beranjak dari situ dan menuju tempat duduknya lagi. Sedangkan Siwon, langsung membangunkan Kyuhyun dan Youngwoon.

"Oy Kyu, _Hyung_! Sudah sampai nih! Yang lainnya sudah keluar!" Kata Siwon semangat.

Sayangnya kobaran semangat itu hanya dibalas dengkuran dan erangan kecil dari kedua manusia yang lainnya.

"Aish dasar pemalas. Woooy Kyu, _Hyung_, banguuuuuuun!" Siwon berkata sambil menepuk-nepuk kencang pipi Kyuhyun dan Youngwoon.

Akhirnya mereka berdua terbangun.

"Ayo cepat, Kyuuu," Siwon menarik lengan laki-laki yang lebih muda darinya itu. Kyuhyun menguap lebar, baru melihat sekeliling dengan malas. Ia menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya dan menepuk perut Youngwoon keras.

"Cepat bangun, Youngwoon_-ah_!" Ucap Kyuhyun tak sopan. Youngwoon yang masih setengah sadar langsung mendelik tajam ke Kyuhyun.

Sebelum sempat melihat pertempuran lebih lanjut, Siwon langsung turun dari mobil. Ia meregangkan tangannya di depan pintu mobil sambil menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Segar sekali rasanya bisa di tempat yang tidak ada polusi seperti ini.

Untuk membuat lebih seperti cerita dalam film kebanyakan, Siwon menutup mata kanannya, menaikkan tangan kanannya, guna menahan silaunya sinar matahari yang berebutan masuk ke kedua bola matanya sambil tersenyum, memperlihatkan lesung pipinya yang menawan.

Siwon yang lagi asyik-asyiknya membuat cerita ini agar terlihat seperti drama langsung didorong kasar oleh Kyuhyun di belakangnya. Membuatnya hampir tersuruk jatuh. Untungnya hanya hampir.

"Yah Kyu kurang ajar kau!" Siwon menatap Kyuhyun dengan tidak terima.

Kyuhyun mendengus meremehkan, "Cih, siapa suruh berdiri tepat di depan pintu. Menghalangi jalan tahu!" Ucapnya cuek lalu berjalan dengan angkuh.

"Hash bocah itu, selalu saja," Siwon lalu menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang ketika mendengar suara lain selain dirinya dan Kyuhyun. Ternyata Youngwoon yang baru turun dari mobil.

"Naaah _Hyung_! Ayo kita susul mereka!" Kata Siwon sambil menunjuk keempat laki-laki lainnya yang sedang asyik bermain di pasir. "Ayo!"

Siwon berlari diikuti Youngwoon. Mereka berdua membalap Kyuhyun yang masih dengan santainya berjalan. Tidak terima menjadi yang paling terakhir, akhirnya Kyuhyun ikutan berlari.

"Yah tunggu aku _Hyuuung_!"

**.:oOo:.**

_Brak!_

Seluruh koper dijatuhkan oleh pemiliknya masing-masing secara serempak. Mereka langsung menjatuhkan diri di sofa-sofa yang tersedia di _villa_ itu. _Villa_ yang nyaman dengan warna putih gading serta coklat muda sebagai dominasinya. Warnanya dibuat seakan seperti bangunan yang mewah tapi tidak lebay, melainkan menumbuhkan perasaan hangat dan betah untuk tinggal di situ.

"Aish lelahnyaa~~" Yang ini lenguhan dari seorang laki-laki manis bernama Lee Hyukjae.

"Lagian tadi kau semangat banget sih, Hyukkie... Tapi emang tempatnya bagus sih! Pas banget _villa_nya Sungmin bisa disini,"

Mendengar kata-kata semacam pujian yang dilontarkan oleh Kibum membuat Sungmin nyengir senang.

"Kalian tunggu di sini ya. Kibum, bantu aku memasak makanan!" Perintah Jungsoo.

"Ayay _captain_!" Dengan itu, Jungsoo dan Kibum berjalan ke dapur.

"Dapurnya di arah sebaliknya, _Hyung_!" Sungmin berteriak ngasih tau dan Jungsoo serta Kibum langsung mengubah haluannya ke arah sebaliknya. Keduanya cengengesan gak jelas.

"Nah baiklah manusia-manusia tepar yang berada di sini, di _villa_ ini ada tiga kamar. Semuanya ada di lantai atas, aku sudah merancang dengan siapa kalian akan tidur,"

Pandangan Hyukjae, Siwon, Kyuhyun dan Youngwoon segera beralih ke Sungmin.

"Kamar yang paling besar, ditempati oleh kalian bertiga," Ucap Sungmin sambil menunjuk ke arah Siwon, Kyuhyun dan Youngwoon yang sedang duduk dengan lelah. Sungmin melanjutkan ucapannya, "Disitu ada dua _single bed_ dan sofa yang bisa dijadikan kasur. Kalian bisa gantian menggunakannya selama di sini. Mereka mengangguk pelan.

"Lalu nanti Kibummie akan bersama Jungsoo_-hyung_ di kamar depannya. Sedangkan aku akan bersama Hyukkie_-chagiiii~_" ucap Sungmin senang, membuat Kyuhyun cemberut mendengarnya.

"Sana, sana. Kalian berberes dulu di kamar kalian masing-masing. Aku akan meminta Jungsoo_-hyung_ dan Kibummie untuk memanggil kita ketika mereka sudah selesai," Terdengar desahan malas menanggapi ucapan Sungmin, dan semuanya beranjak mengambil koper mereka ke kamar yang sudah ditunjukkan Sungmin tadi.

"Ohiya, ada kamar mandi di masing-masing kamar, jadi kalian tidak perlu repot kalau ingin menggunakan kamar mandi. Mandi dulu sana! Bau keringet habis kejar-kejaran di pantai," Lanjut Sungmin lagi memberi informasi kepada semuanya dan hanya diacungi jempol oleh yang lain.

"Ayo, Hyukkie!" Ajak Sungmin kepada Hyukjae. Hyukjae mengangguk dan mengambil kopernya sendiri, menyisakan koper Jungsoo dan Kibum yang sedang memasak di dapur.

Mereka berdua meniti satu demi satu tangga yang menghubungkan dengan lantai atas.

Sesampainya di atas, Hyukjae melihat ada empat buah pintu. Bukannya tadi katanya hanya ada tiga kamar di atas?

"_Hyung_, itu satu lagi ruangan apa?" Tanyanya sambil menunjuk salah satu pintu.

"Pintu yan gmana? 'Kan yang pintu yang di sebelah kiri itu pintu kamar yang paling besar -yang ditempati oleh Kyu, Siwon dan Youngwoon_-hyung_, lalu di sebelahnya kamar kita. Depan kamar yang paling besar itu kamar Kibummie dan Jungsoo_-hyung_, sedangkan sebelahnya itu... Apa ya? Bisa disebut ruang santai. Di dalamnya ada beberapa rak buku dan beberapa sofa bulet pendek yang kayak bantal itu loh. Kau tahu, 'kan? Ada TV juga kok. Jadi kita kalo mau ngumpul-ngumpul bisa disitu,"

Mendengar penjelasan Sungmin yang panjang Hyukjae hanya mengangguk-ngangguk mengerti.

Mereka berdua masuk ke kamar mereka.

_Cklek_.

Pintu kamar mereka dibuka oleh Sungmin dan menampakkan kamar tidur yang terlihat sangat nyaman. Berbeda dengan ruangan selain kamar -yang menggunakan dominasi putih gading dan coklat muda, kamar-kamar memang menggunakan warna dominasi kuning dan biru muda. Warna yang unyu. Di dalamnya ada satu buah kasur _king size_, lemari dan tentu saja meja rias. Ada juga dua _single_ sofa yang berhadapan, dipisahkan oleh meja kecil di samping jendela. Jendelanya berukuran lebar, memperlihatkan pemandangan di halaman belakang yang indah _villa_ itu.

"Hyuk, aku mandi duluan, yah? Kau berbereslah dulu," Ucap Sungmin sambil memasuki kamar mandi. Hyukjae menangguk sebagai balasan.

Mau apa ya Hyukjae sekarang? Ia masih terlalu malas untuk berberes... Masih banyak waktu kok, nanti malam juga bisa...

Hyukjae akhirnya merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur itu, dan mengambil ponselnya yang tadi ia simpan di saku celananya.

Ia mengecek kalau-kalau ada pesan atau telefon. Menemukan tidak ada satupun pesan maupun _missed call_, Hyukjae membuka aplikasi twitternya. Ia memutuskan untuk mem_post_ satu _tweet_.

_**AllRiseSilver: Thanks imSMl hyung for invited us to your villa! It's very awesome here :D**_

_Tweeted._

Setelah melihat _timeline_nya sebentar, Hyukjae beralih melihat _mention _yang ia dapatkan.

_1 new mention._

_**donghae861015: AllRiseSilver Hyuuung kau sudah sampai di villa Sungmin-hyung? Baik-baik di sana :-D Maafkan aku :-) Aku punya alasan yang kuat untuk tidak ikut, aku sedang mencoba menjadi seperti yang Hyung mau ;-)**_

'Menjadi yang ku mau?' Pikir Hyukjae heran. Apa maksud Donghae? Untuk mengobati rasa penasarannya, Hyukjae langsung me_reply_nya.

_**AllRiseSilver: Maksudmu, Hae-ah? Aku sudah tidak marah padamu RT donghae861015: _**AllRiseSilver Hyuuung kau sudah sampai di villa Sungmin-hyung? Baik-baik di sana :-D Maafkan aku :-) Aku punya alasan yang kuat untuk tidak ikut, aku sedang mencoba menjadi seperti yang Hyung mau ;-)**_**_

_Cklek._

Sungmin keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Mandi dulu sana, Hyuk!" Ucap Sungmin sambil mengeringkan rambutnya.

"Yayaya sabar, Min_-ah_," Balas Hyukjae sambil menutup aplikasi twitternya, "Turunnya tunggu aku ya, Min!"

Sungmin hanya mengangguk sebagai balasan.

**.: To be Continue :.**

* * *

><p><strong>Max's VVIP Area<strong>

Hyaaaah maafkan Maaax. Max bener-bener gakpunya waktu dari terakhir kali ngetik ;;A;;

Mian lamaa. Ini sebagai pernyataan maaf udah Max panjangin DIKIT hehe._.

Naah mungkin habis chap depan, chap depannya lagi, chap depannya lagi baru tamat._.

Maaf ya chingudeul, sepertinya ceritanya semakin gakjelas dan membosankan... tetap dibaca yah... :')

Btw, ada yang nebak Hae gak bisa ikut karena dia lagi pengen ninggiin badan. Kalo Max mau bocorin nihya, tebakan itu hampir benar muehuehaehehauhehue.

Review Reply

**1. choisky13:** Yang jelas Hae punya alasan kuat untuk tidak ikut~ ;-) Percaya saja sama max, itu yang terbaik untuk mereka ;-) Masalah siwon dan kibum, hehe silakan ucapkan selamatnya, jangan lupa masukin amplopnya di kotak sebelah sana ya hehehe *dikira kondangan*

**2. mayahahaha:** Yaah maya ikutan peluk peluk hyukkie. Bubar deeh bubaar /plakk plakk plakkkkkk. Nah hampir bener tuh tebakannya! Dicoba lagi yaa *kayak ikut kuis* Ini diaaa lanjutannyaaa

**3. kangkyumi:** Terima kasiiiiih pujiannyaaaa ^w^ Wooow tebakannya sangat ilmiah! Max aja gak pernah kepikiran si hae pake baju apa._. Nanti juga tau sendiri kok hehe sabar yah menunggu kelanjutannyaaaa :D

**4. Lee HyoJoon:** Miaan updatenya gak ada asap-asapnya sama sekali TTATT tapi terimakasiiih pujiannya :-] ini hyukkie udah gak marah kok sama hae hehe. Fye mau diceritain ya liburan musim panasnya kayak gimana? Miaan max gakbisa nyeritain banyak-banyak, soalnya itu bukan inti dari cerita ini D;

**5. HaEHyuk:** Nyuu~ kok Max yang dicubit? *pout* Iyah hyukkie kan unyu kayak max :3 /buagh ini sudah lanjuuut. mian gakbisa cepeet TTATT Fighting untuk kita nyaa~

**6. Meong:** Yang jelas hae lagi sibuk tuh sama kegiatannya sendiri hehehe. Masih rahasia sih. Warna rambut hyuk? ._. Entahlah max juga gak ngerti dia sebenernya sekarang warna wambutnya kayak apa, terkesan beda-beda gitu sih .-.

**7. KimHanKyu:** *ikutan geplakin hankyu* *dibacok* Ayo kita melayang bersama, hankyu. kita tinggalkan saja semuanya di bawah sana, kita buat dunia kita sendiri ;) update petir? nanti gosong dong kesamber samber ._.

**8. Choi Chinatsu:** tidak apa-apa kok Natsu :3 Max tidak terlalu mengharapkan review, asal ceritanya mau dibaca dan ditunggu tunggu aja max udah seneng x3 ini diaaa lanjutannyaaa. Makasih udah ditungguuuu :3 hwaiting untuk kitaaa xD

**9. Akari Sato II:** Kyaaa akaa *bales cium* gak papa dong kan cemuanya cayang eomma :3 aka mau ikutan peyuk? Cini cini x) ini dia lanjutannyaaaa! Onegai itu apa? ._. /plakk *dasar gaktau apaapa*

**10. vitaminielf:** Kurang kerasa yah? Mianhaee. Emang mereka lagi gak bareng bareng, jadi susah juga mau munculin gimana ._. Tapi nanti ada saatnya koook. hehe^^ pokoknya rencananya amat penting, jangan diganggu dulu~~ ini diaaa max sudah lanjut ^w^

**11. nyukkunyuk:** Ih si unyuk toel toel. Geyii~ :3 dongek kaga kemana manaaa. disitu situ doang kok._. liburan dari kampusnya memang dikasih segitu :3 itu diaa tebakannya udah hampir bener tapi belum tepat x3

**12. AllRiseShipper:** Annyeong jugaaa kharisma^^ Woh terimakasih atas keantusiasannya x3 terimakasiiiih pujiannyaaaa x) Tapi miaan. mamih dan papih belum jadian disini D: Ditunggu saja okeeeee

**13. rizkyeonhae:** Hihi hampir bener tuh tapi kurang tepaaat xD waduh si rizky malah promosi ._. mending dancow aja biar tetep unyu kayak max x3 /plakk eiit hyukkie udah ada yang punya. jangan mendekat! cini cini max aja yang peyuk :3

**14. Black:** black ini sebenernya siapa toh? tentu saja black itu penting! Mau berkenalan dengan max? :3 hae mau kemana itu masih jadi rahasia perusahaan x3

**15. Chwyn:** emang papi hae rada cupu sih susah jadinya :/ *ditabok hae* omo tukang kebun? kirin tukang ledeng ._.v *ikutan kabur*

**16. Clemmie Everett:** Omo chingu nunggu NCnya ternyata XD ngeh rated sama genrenya yah? Hehehe hyuk emang manis kayak max :3 /plakk. Tidaak chingu salah pengertian. Maksud max, chapnya bakal tamat sekitar 3-4 chapter lagi, bukan di chap 4._. nae hwaiting untuk semuanyaa

**17. kribohyuk:** kok cuma hyuk yang dipeluk? max juga pengen~ :3 naah hampir bener tuh jawabannya, tapi kurang tepaaat xD miaaaaaan gakbisa asaaaaaap ;;A;;

**18. Kim Raena:** Salam kenal raenaa :3 hehe terimakasiiih pujiannyaaaaaa x3 ini diaa chap 4nyaaa

**19. Kamiyama Kaoru:** eeeeh max tidak yadoooong . / . nah okedeh apakah chap ini kepajangan? Haha hampir bener itu jawabannya XD Kurang tepat tapinyaaa. maaaaf gakbisa kilat. Max sibuuuk ;;A;; max juga belom sempet baca forbidden love X( Tunggu ya! Pasti akan max bacaaa!

**20. Eunhyukkie's:** Tidak papa kok udah untung chingu mau review x3 Mian tidak bisa update cepat cepat DX lama banget yah updatenya? miaaaan TTATT

**TERIMA KASIH REVIEWNYA, KAWAN KAWAAAAN~~! X3**


	5. Wait For Me, Hyukkie

**.:oO~You Sure You Can Do It, Hoobae?~Oo:.**

**.**

**.: Starring :.**

Super Junior's Donghae as 19 years old Lee Donghae (Main)

Super Junior's Eunhyuk as 20 years old Lee Hyukjae (Main)

Super Junior's Siwon as 20 years old Choi Siwon (Cameo)

Super Junior's Siwon as 20 years old Choi Siwon (Cameo)

Super Junior's Kibum as 20 years old Kim Kibum (Cameo)

Super Junior's Kyuhyun as 19 years old Cho Kyuhyun (Cameo)

Super Junior's Sungmin as 20 years old Lee Sungmin (Cameo)

Super Junior's Kangin as 21 years old Kim Youngwoon (Cameo)

Super Junior's Leeteuk as 21 years old Park Jungsoo (Cameo)

**.**

**.: With Main Pair :.**

Donghae x Hyukjae

**.**

**.: Disclaimer :.**

Max Hyera own this story. God owns everything in this story.

**.**

**.: Genres :.**

Romance, Fluff, Friendship, Sexy and Smooth (LATER)

**.**

**.: Rated :.**

Around K, K+, T, and M... later.

**.**

**.: Warn :.**

Boys love / Yaoi, UniversityLife, Smut Scene (LATER)

**.**

**.: Summary :.**

Donghae gak suka kalo cuma dianggap kayak adek sama Hyukjae. Ia pengen lebih. Yah, lebih.

**.**

**.: Author's note :.**

Chingudeuuuul. Terima kasih untuk yang masih antusias untuk membaca fic iniiii :') Max senaaaang ada yang bilang ficnya makin seru lah apalah padahal menurut Max, Max ngerjainnya terlalu buru-buru jadi hasilnya maksa dan hancur. Dan bagi yang mengerti kalau Max susah sekali untuk update kilat, terima kaish pengertiannya :')

Max benar-benar merasakan sambutan yang hangat dari kalian semua ^w^ Sekali lagi, terima kasih banyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaak yang banyak sekalii :D

Kita tetap menjadi teman yah^^

Karena membaca review teman-temanpun Max jadi selalu pengen ngelanjutin fic Max walaupun mesti make komputer sembunyi-sembunyi._.

Okedeh segini dulu bacotannyaaaa.

Silahkan chap 5 nyaaaa ^w^

**.: Let the story... BEGIN! :.**

* * *

><p><em>Review from last chapter...<em>

_Cklek._

Sungmin keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Mandi dulu sana, Hyuk!" Ucap Sungmin sambil mengeringkan rambutnya.

"Yayaya sabar, Min_-ah_," Balas Hyukjae sambil menutup aplikasi twitternya, "Turunnya tunggu aku ya, Min!"

Sungmin hanya mengangguk sebagai balasan.

_You Sure You Can Do It, Hoobae?_

_Max Hyera_

_:: Chapter 5__- Wait For Me, Hyukkie ::_

Hyukjae keluar dari kamar mandi dengan membawa handuk yang digunakannya untuk mengerikan rambut _blonde_nya.

"Fuuh segarnyaaa~"

"Enak mandinya, _Princess_?" Sahut sebuah suara tiba-tiba.

"Eh?" Hyukjae menoleh mengikuti sumber suara, dan ternyata Sungmin yang sedang duduk kasurnya -err, mungkin tepatnya mereka- dengan menunjukkan gestur tubuh orang yang sudah tidak bergerak selama ratusan tahun, menyebabkan lumut menyelubungi dirinya.

"Hyukkie seperti cewek deh~ mandinya lama banget, mana pake nyani-nyanyi segala lagi. Tapi omong-omong suaramu bagus juga, Hyukkie. _Sexy_~" Goda Sungmin kepada laki-laki yang berambut terang.

Hyukjae juga tidak mengerti, Sungmin sebenernya ingin memuji atau menyindir dirinya. Yang jelas Hyukjae malu akan kedua-duanya. Malu akan dibilang seperti cewek dan malu karena medapat pujian kalau suaranya bagus dan... Ehm... Seksi...

"Sudahlah Hyuk-ah, ayo kita turun~ Sepertinya yang lain juga sudah ke bawah. _Kajja_!"

"Ah, iya. Tapi tunggu sebentaaaar~" Hyukjae menyelak sebentar.

"Apa lagiiii?" Tanya Sungmin bosan.

"Ah _ani_, aku hanya ingin mengambil ponselku, kok. Sudahlah ayo! Sungmin lama ah!"

Sekarang dengan menyebalkannya -bagi Sungmin- Hyukjae malah melengos pergi meninggalkannya ke bawah. Padahal tadi 'kan yang minta ditungguin si Hyukjae, kok yang ditinggalin malah Sungmin sih...

**.:oOo:.**

Setelah semuanya selesai bebersih -dari keringat yang membasahi sekujur tubuh mereka akibat bermain selama tiga jam lebih tadi- dan makan malam, mereka semua masuk ke ruangan misterius yang berada di lantai dua.

Selagi Sungmin mencari kunci ruangan itu mereka semua dengan takut-takut menatap pintu itu. Mencoba menerawang apakah kira-kira apa yang akan muncul saat mereka sudah membuka pintu tersebut.

Mereka semua mengerubungi pintu misterius itu sambil terus mencoba menerawang ke dalamnya.

"WOOOOY ngapain aje lu padeee," Dengan mengagetkannya, Sungmin langsung berteriak kencan di antara mereka.

Beberapa langsung tarik nafas lalu menghembuskannya sambil mengelus-elus dada.

Sungmin nyengir seakan ia tidak melakukan dosa apapun, dan melangkah maju tepat ke depan pintu itu. Lagi-lagi yang lain langsung pasang posisi siaga dibalik punggung Sungmin yang tidak seberapa tinggi. Tetapi untung Kyuhyun sudah biasa menghadapi berbagai macam hantu dalam _game-game_ ber_genre_ horor yang ia coba-coba mainkan. Jadi dengan mencoba menjadi kekasih yang _gentle_, ia ikut memegang kunci yang memiliki gantungan kepala _chibi_ Naruto.

"Ayo kita masukkan bersama, Minnie," Ucap Kyuhyun dengan penuh keberanian sembari tersenyum menenangkan kepada Sungmin.

Sungmin yang aneh sekaligus heran kenapa mereka semua begitu curiga pada ruangan di balik pintu itu hanya memutar kedua bola matanya.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin memasukkan kunci itu kepada lubang kunci pada pintu.

_Cklek_.

Begitulah bunyi yang ditimbulkan setelah mereka berdua memutar kuncinya. Dengan santai -berbeda dengan orang-orang di belakangnya- Sungmin memegang gagang pintunya dan segera membukanya sambil bersiul. Sungguh-sungguh kesan yang terlalu santai jika mereka memang beneran sedang memainkan film horor.

_Ngieek._

Pintu terbuka lebar. Satu kesan yang satu muncul. Gelap.

"KYAAAA hitam semuaaaaa~" Hyukjae - berdiri tepat berada di belakang Sungmin- yang kekanakan berteriak takut seperti anak kecil dan langsung memeluk Sungmin kuar dari belakang dan mendesal-desalkan kepalanya ke punggung Sungmin. Berusaha untuk mencari tempat perlindungan yang aman walaupun itu hanya di punggung seorang Lee Sungmin yang tingginya tidak berbeda jauh dari dirinya. Yah, Sungmin paling hanya lebih tinggi dua sentimeter dari Hyukjae...

Sungmin yang kegelian dengan sikap Hyukjae langsung menekap saklar yang berada di dekat pintu dalam ruangan itu.

_Cklik_.

Bunyi saklar lampu yang ditekan oleh Sungmin dan cahaya terang yang tiba-tiba menyengat mata mereka semua -yang masih menutup mata itu- langsung membuat keenam orang tersebut membuka kedua kelopak mata mereka dan melihat apa yang ada dihadapan mereka sekarang itu.

"Waah~"

Decak kagum langsung terdengar dari enam orang yang baru pertama kali melihat ruangan itu.

Cahaya menyengat dari ruangan -yang ternyata sangat luas itu- berasal dari lampu kristal di tengah ruangan yang menggantung di langit-langit ruangan dengan indahnya.

Semua pasang mata yang berada di situ tidak bisa berhenti mengedarkan pandangannya masing-masing. Memperhatikan segala sudut dari ruangan itu.

Salah satu sisi dinding di-cat dengan selang-seling warna pelangi dengan bentuk garis-garis horizontal. Dan sisi dinding yang lainnya di-cat dengan warna kuning dan jingga untuk masing-masing dinding.

Di pojok sebelah kiri mereka, ada dua buah meja dan kursi komputer yang tentu saja terdapat dua buah komputer juga di atas meja tersebut. Dilengkapi dengan modem internet yang dihubungkan dengan _wifi_, ruangan ini benar benar terlihat modis.

Tidak terlalu jauh di samping kedua buah komputer itu terdepat beberapa rak buku. Yang sepertinya terisi dari mulai alkitab sampai ensiklopedia yang berisikan tentang astronomi maupun letak geografis suatu negara. Kesannya seperti semua buku yang kau perlukan tersedia semua di dalam rak buku-rak buku itu.

Terdapat juga beberapa sofa bulet pendek kecil unyu yang terlihat sangat nyaman untuk di duduki terletak di dekat tembok. Ada sekitar enam buah sofa dengan bentuk serupa tetapi berbeda-beda warna -yang terkesan seperti warna pelangi sama seperti temboknya. Sofa itu terlihat seakan akan menelan kita saking empuknya ketika mendudukinya.

Ada juga sofa panjang yang bisa untuk mereka duduki dengan menghadap ke televisi berukuran enam puluh dua _inch. _

Segala yang ada di ruangan itu, mulai dari perpaduan warnanya dan aksennya yang tidak terlalu buat benar-benar membuat ruangan itu terlihat sangat nyaman.

Tapi satu yang menjadi daya tarik utama ruangan itu adalah, ada satu tembok yang memang tidak diberi cat sama sekali. Melainkan di pasangi dengan jendela, yang menunjukkan _full view_ selebar tembok itu menghadap ke arah pantai tempat mereka bermain tadi siang.

Beberapa restoran, toko-toko, serta lampu-lampu hiasan yang dililit ke pohon kelapa terlihat kerlap-kerlap dari situ. Belum lagi jelas sekali terlihat langit malam, terdapat bulan dan bintang yang bertebaran sejauh mata memandang.

Tidak ada ruginya sama sekali kalau ikut ke sini. Benar-benar indah. Sepertinya hanya menggunakan kata 'benar-benar' pun belum cukup untuk menggambarkan seluruh keindahan pemandangan di pantai ini.

"Wooooh tempat ini sangat asyik! _Cool_!" Seru Kyuhyun yang tentu saja langsung menyerbu tempat di mana komputer yang dilengkapi dengan internet itu berada. Tanpa tahu malu ia langsung menyalakannya dan membuka satu-satu _game online_ kesukaannya.

Youngwoon dan Jungsoo langsung duduk di sofa panjang depan televisi sambil terus memperhatikan ke sekitarnya.

Siwon dan Kibum langsung menuju ke arah rak buku. Kalau Siwon langsung membuka-buka tempat beberapa buku berukuran kecil dan tebal disimpan. Kalian sudah tahu kan? Tentu saja alkitab yang ia cari. Sedangkan Kibum, ia menuju rak yang menyimpan kumpulan ensiklopedi.

Hyukjae sendiri lebih tertarik dengan _full view_ yang disajikan oleh satu jendela besar yang memenuhi salah satu dinding itu. Matanya terus menelusuri kerlap-kerlip di bawah sana sambil terus berdecak kagum. Tak ingin melewatkan pemandangan indah seperti ini, ia segera menarik Sungmin yang berada di dekatnya dan mengajaknya berfoto bersama menggunakan iPhone-nya yang ia pasangkan _silicon_ berwarna hijau dengan bentuk telinga kelinci di atasnya.

Sungmin yang mengertipun tidak menolak, ia ikut berfoto dengan Hyukjae. Hyukjae menggembungkan pipinya imut dan mem_pout_kan bibirnya. Sedangkan Sungmin merangkulnya dan menempelkan pipi mereka berdua lalu tersenyum polos.

_Ckrek!_

Bunyi tanda momen itu berhasil terabadikan terdengar. Hyukjae segera melihat hasilnya dan tersenyum puas.

Dengan latar belakang pantai yang dipenuhi cahaya -bulan, bintang, maupun lampu-lampu toko- ditambah posisi mereka berdua yang imut membuat foto itu mempunyai nilai plus plus plus plus.

Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih sekilas kepada Sungmin, Hyukjae langsung membuka aplikasi twitter lewat ponselnya menggunakan _wifi_ yang tersedia di situ.

_**AllRiseSilver: First night in here with imSMl hyuuuung~! I know you all must be envy me right now kkk~^^**_

_Tweeted._

Sambil tersenyum senang. _Tweet_ yang disertai dengan foto tadi itu sudah ter_post_kan olehnya.

Tak lama setelah mengecek _timeline_nya, ponsel Hyukjae tiba-tiba melantunkan lagu _Snow White_, tanda ada sebuah _video call_ dari seseorang.

Hyukjae segera menutup aplikasi twitternya dan mengangkat _video call _tersebut. Dengan iPhone yang disertai dengan kamera depan, itu membuatnya bisa menerima _video call_ dari seseorang.

_Video call from FishyHae. . ._

Hyukjae tertegun sejenak dan segera mengangkatnya. Hyukjae bersender pada jendela _big size _itu dan segera mempsisikan ponselnya tepat di depan mukanya.

"Ada apa, Hae-ah?"

Terlihat wajah Donghae dari layar ponselnya dengan raut wajah lega.

_"Fiuh~ Untunglah Hyung kau mau mengangkat telefonku. Kukira kau masih marah padaku... Hah, hah..." _Donghae terlihat memakai _headband_ dengan logo Adidas di tengahnya. Membuat poni yang biasanya menutupi keningnya terangkat ke atas. Ditambah dengan keringat dan nafasnya yang sedikit memburu, memperlihatkan sisi _sexy_ seorang Lee Donghae. Hyukjae mengernyit heran.

"Kau sedang apa, Hae-ah?" Hyukjae dengan bertanya dengan raut wajah heran yang imut. Donghae yang tiba-tiba ditanya seperti itu langsung kelabakan melepas _headband_nya. Memang sih, tadi Donghae langsung buru-buru nelfon Hyukjae setelah melihat foto yang diunggah oleh Hyukjae ke twitter ditengah kesibukannya sekarang ini.

_"E-eh, tidak kok, ini cuma lagi _practice_ dikit..."_ Dari layar ponsel Hyukjae terlihat layarnya agak bergejolak, dan kembali memperlihatkan Donghae yang sekarang sudah duduk bersandar pada sebuah dinding putih.

"Kau yakin kau sedang tidak melakukan sesuatu yang terlalu berat...?" Hyukjae bertanya khawatir.

_"Tidak kok, _Hyung_,"_

"Baiklah... Omong-omong, ada apa kau menelefonku?"

Setelah Hyukjae bertanya seperti itu, Donghae langsung tersenyum dengan sangat lembut. Sungguh menunjukkan sisi seorang _seme_nya.

_"Aku... Entah kenapa aku ingin menelefonmu setelah melihat foto yang kau _upload_ tadi, _Hyung_. Baik tempatnya maupun dirimu, dua-duanya terlihat cantik," _Donghae berkata santai sambil menatap mata Hyukjae yang terlihat di ponsel miliknya.

Hyukjae yang mendengar alasan yang dilontarkan Donghae langsung tertunduk malu. Sangat malu. Tadi... Donghae memujinya cantik? Demi tuhan, dia itu laki-laki! Tapi, ia tidak keberatan dipanggil cantik... Selama kata itu keluar dari mulut Donghae...

"Unng... _Gomawo_..."

_"_My pleasure, Princess_,"_ Donghae menjawab sambil tersenyum lembut, _"Bagaimana kabarmu di sana?"_

"Yaah, aku baik-baik saja! Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Sangat menyenangkan di sini! Coba kau ikut, Hae~" Dalam sekejap, Hyukjae kembali ceria lagi mengingat saat-saat mereka semua bermain di pantai.

_"Aku juga berharap bisa di sampingmu saat ini, Hyung,"_ terus menerus tanpa henti, Donghae memasang senyum lembutnya di wajahnya. Ia selalu ingin memberikan senyum terbaiknya ketika ia berhadapan dengan Hyukjae.

Warna merah samar kembali terlihat di kedua belah pipi Hyukjae, "Aih Donghae, kau mau menggombal, eh? Tidak akan bisa kalau denganku~"

Donghae langsung tertawa kecil, _"Memangnya kau mau kugombali, _Hyung_? Baiklaah. Coba yaa. Emm kamu tau gak apa bedanya kamu sama rumus matematika Hwang _Seonsaengnim_?"_

Sambil terkikik sedikit, Hyukjae mengikuti permainan Donghae, "Nng, nggak tau. Emang apa?"

_"Kalo rumus Hwang_ Seonsaengnim_ susah diinget, tapi kalo kamu susah dilupain_~_"_

Hyukjae ngakak dengernya, "Bhahahahah boleh boleh boleh boleh mayan keren. Ayo lagi, Hae!"

_"Emm bapak kamu ahli komputer ya?"_

"Iya. Kenapa?" Hyukjae bertanya sambil senyum-senyum. Melihat Hyukjae yang senyum-senyum, membuat Donghae makin seneng karena gombalannya berhasil.

_"Soalnya kamu udah nge_setting_ otakku jadi gakbisa ngelupain kamu~"_

"Uuu _so swwet_ Hae! Hahahahah!"

_"Terus terus, kamu tau gak kenapa panda udah mau punah?"_

"Emm aku gaktau. Emang kenapa?"

_"Mereka memunahkan diri mereka karena udah tau kalo kamu lebih imut dan lucu dari mereka~ Hehehe,"_

Mau tak mau, Hyukjae _blushing_ juga mendengar gombalan dari Donghae. Itu terasa sangat nyata. Seperti... Donghae benar-benar mengatakannya dari hatinya. Memang tulus memujinya.

_"Eh sudah ya, _Hyung_! Aku harus pergi. _Byee~_ Jangan lupa mimpiin aku~!__"_

_Piip_.

Telefon itu berakhir dengan _wink_ yang Donghae berikan untuk Hyukjae. Pipi Hyukjae kembali terlihat memerah.

"Ekhemeeeem! Kyu, bapak kamu supir angkot, ya?" Ini suara Youngwoon, yang seperti ingin mencibir aksi Hyukjae dengan Donghae tadi.

Kyuhyun tiba-tiba menyahut sambil sok-sok malu-malu, "Emm kok tau sih, _Hyung_?"

"Iya, soalnya waktu aku minum air bekas kamu, rasanya kayak sari ketek supir angkot~" Jawab Youngwoon sambil sok mesra dengan Kyuhyun.

"Ih masa sih? Hihihi. Terus terus apa lagi,_ Hyung_?" Kyuhyun juga. Jadi sok genit ke Youngwoon.

"Emm, bapak kamu tukang gali kubur, ya?" Youngwoon melancarkan aksinya lagi.

"Iya, kok tau sih?"

"Tuh kekubur sendiri,"

"BHAHAHAHAHAHAK," semua yang ada di ruangan itu langsung ketawa ngakak kecuali Hyukjae. Ia malu ketahuan dirinya habis telfon-telfonan sama Donghae.

"Hentikaaaaan~~"

**.:oOo:.**

**.: Esoknya... :.**

"Yeeeey kita ke pantai lagiiii~~" Seruan ceria dari Hyukjae langsung diamini oleh yang lain.

"Betul itu! Memang asyik yaa main di pantai, hihihi,"

Ketujuh manusia itu keluar dari _villa_ menggunakan celana renang dan kaos untuk menutupi tubuh bagian atas mereka. Make celana renang itu kayak mau renang di kolam renang ya? Yah mau bagaimana lagi, walaupun di pantai 'kan seruan pake celana renang.

Tapi untuk Hyukjae, entah kenapa ia lebih memilih memakai _bathrobe_ sebagai penutup atasnya.

Mereka mulai seperti anak kecil lagi, berlari-lari di atas pasir. Bahkan yang ekstrim, sekarang ini Youngwoon sedang memegang tangan Kyuhyun sedangkan Siwon kaki Kyuhyun yang teriak-teriak menyumpahi mereka berdua. Mereka menghitung dari satu sampai tiga sambil mengayunkan Kyuhyun. Tepat saat hitungan ketiga, mereka melepaskan pegangan mereka pada Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyunpun terbang bebas dan tercebur ke laut.

"_HYUUUUUNG _YAK SIALAN KALIAN SEMUAAAAA!" Teriaknya penuh amarah.

Sementara yang lain sibuk menertawai Kyuhyun, Hyukjae hanya duduk anteng sambil tersenyum kayak kucing. Ia bermain pasir. Mengobok-oboknya sambil sesekali menyimpan kerang yang menurutnya unik.

Tapi kegiatannya langsung terhenti ketika Siwon dengan tiba-tiba menarik tangannya untuk berdiri. Hyukjae menatap Siwon heran.

"Ada ap- KYAAAH!" Hyukjae berteriak seperti seorang gadis ketika... Ketika... Ketika... Umm... Ketika... Dor kelamaan.

Ketika tali _bathrobe_ yang mengikat sekitar pinggangnya ditarik oleh Jungsoo. Membuat _bathrobe_nya terbuka dan mengekspos dada dan perut Hyukjae yang putih mulus~

"HUEEE LEPASKAAAN KYU! MIN-AH! LEPASKAAAN~~" Kedua lengan Hyukjae ditahan kuat oleh Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Siwon dan Kibum sudah memegang kamera, siap memotret Hyukjae dengan keadaan;

1. Pipi yang merona hebat,

2. _Bathrobe_ yang memperlihatkan bagian atas tubuhnya,

3. Lengannya ditahan, sehingga _bathrobe_ yang masih menyangkut di pundaknya agak turun mengekspos bahunya,

4. Celana renang yang seksi,

5. Raut wajah seperti anak kucing yang tertangkap oleh majikannya sudah mencuri ikan, ketakutan dan pasrah.

_Ckrek!_

"HUEEEE HAPUUUUUS~~!" Hyukjae memohon-mohon pada Siwon dan Kibum yang tadi memotretnya. Semuanya tertawa melihat Hyukjae memohon-mohon.

"Na-ah tidak akan kuhapus Hyukkie~ Ini akan kukirimkan pada Donghae muehaehehuehaeheaheuhe," Kibum ketawa nista sambil langsung mengotak-atik ponselnya.

"Naah sudah kekirim~" Ujar Kibum, bangga pada dirinya sendiri sudah melakukan kerja bagus.

"_Good job_ Kibummie! Sekarang telfon Donghae biar langsung di lihat~ Mihihih," Yang ini Jungsoo.

"TIDAAAAAK~~" Tanggap Hyukjae merana.

_Tuut tuut tuut. Cklek._

_"Yeoboseyo?"_

"_Naee _Donghae_-ah_! Ini Kibum! Cepat cek e-mailmu yah! Ada sesuatu yang penting-BUAHAHAHAH diam duluuu Hyukkieeee!" Kibum kesusahan ngomong karena daritadi Hyukjae narik-narik lengannya, berusaha menghentikan aksi Kibum.

"Tidaaak Hae-ah! Tidak usah dilihaaat~" Seru Hyukjae agar terdengar sampai ke Donghae di sana. Sedangkan yang lain berusaha menjauhkan Hyukjae dari Kibum, Kibum terus berusaha ngomong dengan jelas kepada Donghae.

"Sudah Donghae hahaha pokoknya kau lihat saja e-mailnya oke! _Byee _KYAHAHAHA~" Putus Kibum sambil tertawa nista bersama yang lain.

Hyukjae langsung lemas, "Kalian jahaaaaaaaaaaaat~" Hyukjae terduduk di atas pasir putih itu. Ia lalu mendongak menatap teman-temannya sambil mem_pout_kan bibirnya imut.

Sungmin yang langsung bereaksi, "Kyaaa maafkan aku, Hyuk-ah! Ini juga bukan keinginanku kok, hiks," Sungmin meminta maaf sambil ikutan duduk dan memeluk Hyukjae.

"Huhuhu iya Minnie aku maafin kok," Hyukjae balas memeluk Sungmin.

Kibum dan Jungsoo yang melihat itu lalu ikutan tersentuh dan ikut duduk untuk memeluk Hyukjae yang ngambek seperti anak kecil.

_-Sementara itu di tempat Donghae-_

Donghae menatap layar ponselnya bingung. Yang ada dipikirannya kali ini cuma satu; Kibum aneh.

Untuk mengobati rasa penasarannya, ia segera mengecek e-mailnya dan benar saja, ada satu e-mail dari Kibum.

Donghae langsung meletakkan 'sesuatu' yang tadi ia pakai untuk _practice _lalu fokus pada ponselnya.

E-mail itu berisi sebaris kalimat:

**_From: .kr_**

**_To: .kr_**

_**Ini dia Hae-ah, oleh-oleh untukmu kuberikan sekarang yah. Hahaha selamat menikmati clingg ;-D**_

Donghae mengernit heran, tapi segera membuka foto yang Kibum kirimkan beserta e-mail itu.

_- - - Loading - - -_

_- - - Complete - - -_

_Brak!_

Oke dengan sangat tidak keren, ponsel Donghae terjatuh dari tangannya. Mulutnya terbuka lebar, sangat lebar.

Donghae terkaget-kaget melihat foto Hyukjae yang dikirimkan oleh Kibum. _Oh my fuckin' god_ bisa dibilang itu adalah foto terindah yang pernah ia lihat selama ia hidup.

Foto ketika _bathrobe_ Hyukjae terbuka... Ugh sungguh Donghae tak kuasa menahan hasratnya.

Buru-buru diambilnya kembali ponselnya yang jatuh tadi. Dipelototinnya foto itu dengan serius. Ckckck sungguh ia harus berterima kasih banyak kepada Kibum atas foto ini.

Dengan segera, Donghae men_download_ foto itu dan tak tanggung-tanggung, foto itu langsung ia jadikan _wallpaper_ ponselnya.

Donghae menyeringai puas.

"Sabar yah, Hyukkie-ku sayang..."

**.: To Be Continue :.**

* * *

><p><strong>Max's VVIP Area<strong>

Tadaaaah. Ini diaaa chapter 5nya. Disini udah ada haehyuk momen bagi yang memintanya~

Donghae juga sudah menelefon hyukkie kok ^^ Udah isi pulsa dia hehehe.

Max mau minta kasih sama yang terus mereview fic ini. Max sadar fic ini makin ngebosenin dan gakjelas. Tapi Max berterima kasih atas yang masih mau mereview dan antusias menunggu kelanjutannya^^ Jeongmal gomawoyo~~~~

Max juga gakbilang bener ya kalo donghae lagi ninggiin badan dan buat otot X3

Mungkin tinggal dua chap lagi dan tamatlah fic ini~ Ditunggu ya kawan-kawan bagian klimaksnya HAHAHAH

serius max gak sabar nih buat part uhuk... part yang itu tuhh XD

Oiyaa kalo ada yang bilang "mian ya reviewku gak penting dan kepanjangan._." TENAAANG max malah seneng kook baca review yang panjang ampe ke bawah-bawah dan ngalor ngidul XD

kesannya kita semua lebih terbuka sebagai teman^^

Review Reply

1. kangkyumi: Jangan bingung dooong. Keluarin ajaa yang mau kyumi katakan pada max^^ Max seneng kook baca review kalian :3

2. Lee HyoJoon: disini udah ada kan haehyuk momennya? Heheee. Tenaaang chap depan max jamin eh gatau juga deng._. Tapi semoga chap depan haehyuk udah bisa ketemu lagi hehe doain aja okeeee. Ditunggu yaaah kenapa hae pake gak ikut segala^^ Ini diaaa chap 5nya^^ Makasiiiih udah nungguin fic ini x3

3. HaEHyuk: Miaaan DX tapi disini udah ada koook. Jangan marah sama max :( Ini udah dikasih haehyuk momen kok hihihi. Makasiiiih udah nungguin lanjutannyaaa ^w^

4. Thania Lee: Kok cuma hyukkie yang dicubit? Max juga mau~ *gembungin pipi* Makasiiiih udah suka cerita iniiii^^ makasih jugaa udah nungguin kelanjutannyaaaaaaaaaa :D

5. : Loooooh kok tanpa nama?._. Aigoo enak aja max masih muda x3 disini haenya udah banyak koooook. Jangan marah sama max DX hae tetap minum dancow sama max! *kukeuh

6. Mayahahaha: aigoo max jadi pengen ikutan demo XD Max juga pingin adik lagi~~ Nyehehehe. Ini diaa max update lagi :') Terimakasih pengertiannya, Maya :') *nangis di pelukan maya* ini diaaa sudah telpon-telponan XD tenaaang masih ada keimutan-keimutan hyukkie yang lain :3 makasih udah ditungguin hiks jadi terharuuuu *lap air mata* Omooo bales cium peluk nih x3 *cipok layar komputer*

7. Kamiyama Kaoru: Miaaaan DX Iiiiiiih kao yadongg kao yadong kao yadoooong! XD Disini sudah adaaaa si dongek tapi tidak pervert :( TENAAAANG ada saatnya sendiri hae berubah menjadi pervert x3 Mian gak bisa update kilat kao sayang :'( hwaitiing~

8. AllRiseShipper: Hihi max gak bilang gitu loh ya x3 ditunggu saja~ terimakasiiih pujiannyaaaa XD Nc? Kita lihat nanti XD HAHAHA sokbanget. Bisa dilihat di warn, rated dan genre di atas XD Semoga itu cukup membantu wakakak. gakpapa kook reviewnya panjang^^ Max malah seneeeeng :3

9. YeLinJewel: Omoo kakak? Max masih muda loh FYI :3 Selamat datang disini kalau begituuuu~ x3 Naeee silakan dinikmatiiiiii~^w^

10. nyukkunyuk: Meheheh ditunggu aja yak nyuk, entar pasti segala pertanyaanmu akan terjawab. ituuuh disitu hae udah telpon2an sama hyukkie~ Nc yah? Seperti yang sudah pernah max bilang, silakan cek genre, warn dan rated di atas muehehehe. Nae fightiiiiiing~~~~~~

11. Akari Sato II: Tau nih aka sendirinya kaga ngelanjutin ficnya-_- mana uuuy max tagih nih. naaah disini udah banyak nih adegan mamih dan papih :3 eh gak banyak juga sih, tapi udah adaaa~~ Oke ini udah lanjut kok say XD

12. Sri Cinta 'EunHae Shipper: Terimakasih pujiannyaaa~! mian max agak kesulitan untuk update kilat :(

**TERIMA KASIIIH REVIEWNYAAA~~~~!**


	6. What Makes You Beautiful

**.:oO~You Sure You Can Do It, Hoobae?~Oo:.**

**.**

**.: Starring :.**

Super Junior's Donghae as 19 years old Lee Donghae (Main)

Super Junior's Eunhyuk as 20 years old Lee Hyukjae (Main)

Super Junior's Siwon as 20 years old Choi Siwon (Cameo)

Super Junior's Siwon as 20 years old Choi Siwon (Cameo)

Super Junior's Kibum as 20 years old Kim Kibum (Cameo)

Super Junior's Kyuhyun as 19 years old Cho Kyuhyun (Cameo)

Super Junior's Sungmin as 20 years old Lee Sungmin (Cameo)

Super Junior's Kangin as 21 years old Kim Youngwoon (Cameo)

Super Junior's Leeteuk as 21 years old Park Jungsoo (Cameo)

**.**

**.: With Main Pair :.**

Donghae x Hyukjae

**.**

**.: Disclaimer :.**

Max Hyera own this story. God owns everything in this story.

**.**

**.: Genres :.**

Romance, Fluff, Friendship, Sexy and Smooth.

**.**

**.: Rated :.**

Finally M!

**.**

**.: Warn :.**

Boys love / Yaoi, UniversityLife, Smut Scene.

**.**

**.: Summary :.**

Donghae gak suka kalo cuma dianggap kayak adek sama Hyukjae. Ia pengen lebih. Yah, lebih.

**.**

**.: Author's note :.**

Kawan-kawaaaaaaaaaan kalo max update hari gini termasuk update kilat gak sih? ._.

Kurang kilat yah? Soalnya ini max udah nyuri nyuri waktu buat ngetik jugaaa~ Max bandel ya :3

Nah ini chapter bonus besar-besaran dari max X3

Chap ini yang paling panjang dan semoga menjadi chap yang paling memuaskan dibanding chap yang laiiiin ahaha XD

Oiya maaf kalo ada yang kaget kalo tiba-tiba fic ini pindah rated kkk~

Silahkan dibacaaa

**.: Let the story... BEGIN! :.**

* * *

><p><em>Review from last chapter...<em>

Buru-buru diambilnya kembali ponselnya yang jatuh tadi. Dipelototinnya foto itu dengan serius. Ckckck sungguh ia harus berterima kasih banyak kepada Kibum atas foto ini.

Dengan segera, Donghae men_download_ foto itu dan tak tanggung-tanggung, foto itu langsung ia jadikan _wallpaper_ ponselnya.

Donghae menyeringai puas.

"Sabar yah, Hyukkie-ku sayang..."

_You Sure You Can Do It, Hoobae?_

_Max Hyera_

_:: Chapter 6 __- What Makes You Beautiful ::_

Segala yang mempunyai awalan pasti mempunyai akhir. Begitu pula dengan liburan musim panas ini. Liburan musim panas yang menyenangkan inipun akhirnya berakhir. Dengan sangat amat terpaksa, mahasiswa maupun mahasiswi Seoul University-pun harus rela menyeret badan mereka masing-masing ke kampus.

Tapi Hyukjae kita ini adalah manusia yang berbeda, dia malah tidak sabar ingin cepat-cepat masuk besok. Kan dia bisa ketemu lagi sama Donghae. Aduh memang unyu yah percintaan kedua sejoli ini.

Ini adalah malam terakhir sebelum kegiatan kampus mulai lagi. Hyukjae lagi tiduran di kamarnya sedang senyam-senyum bayangin besok bisa main-main sama Donghae lagi.

Hyukjae membuka ponselnya dan mulai melihat-lihat foto-foto mereka berdua dari kecil hingga sekarang. Aah Donghae... Donghae... Coba kau tahu perasaan Hyukjae kepadamu...

Tanpa sadar Hyukjae sekarang sudah menekan tombol hijau ketika ponselnya menampilkan kontak Donghae.

_Tuut... Tuut... Tu-_

_Cklek._

_"_Yeoboseyooo~?_"_

Aah saking kangennya sama Donghae, otaknya mulai berhalusinasi ia sedang menelefon Donghae...

_"_Hyuuung annyeong_? Hooy halo halo? Cek cek satu dua tiga? Ekhem,__"_ Suara Donghae terdengar dari ujung sambungan sana.

Hyukjae tersentak ketika menatap layar ponselnya menunjukkan ia sedang menelefon Donghae.

"E-eh Hae. _Mian_ aku salah pencet. Sudah ya aku tutup telefonnya dah!"

_"TUNGGUUUUUUUUUUU JANGAN DI TUTUP!" _Teriakan Donghae langsung terdengar tepat saat Hyukjae akan menutup sambungan telefon mereka.

"Eh ada apa, Hae? Kenapa telefonnya tidak boleh ku tutup~?"

_"Yah _Hyung_ pasti ada alasan kenapa nelefon aku 'kan? Jadi... Ada apa?"_

Hyukjae tertegun sejenak... Ada alasan tertentu ya... Sebenarnya... Apa Hyukjae memiliki alasan itu? Lalu apa alasannya?

_"_Hyung_? Oy kau belum menutup sambungannya 'kan? Cek cek,"_

"..."

_"_Hyuuuung_~"_

Hyukjae tersenyum mendengar suara Donghae. Yah ia yakin apa alasan Hyukjae menelefon Donghae.

"Aku..."

_"... Ya?"_

"Aku... Sepertinya aku kangen padamu, Hae..." Hyukjae diam-diam menundukkan kepaanya, berusaha menyembunyikkan rona merah kentara di wajahnya. Yah walaupun ia juga bingung sih harus menyembunyikannya dari siapa. 'Kan tidak ada siapa-siapa di ruangan itu... Sudah refleks, mungkin?

_"..."_

Hening sejenak. Tak ada sahutan dari Donghae. Hyukjae semakin malu.

_"... Kau yakin, _Hyung_?"_

"Umm nng..." Hyukjae sekarang memejamkan matanya erat. Padahal tadi ia sangat yakin. Tapi setelah mendengar reaksi dari Donghae, entah kenapa ia jadi malu... Bercampur takut...

_"_Hyung_?"_

"... Iya... Yakin..."

Donghae tersenyum di seberang sana. Tidak tidak tidak salah. Maksudnya Donghae nyengir lebar sekarang.

_"Kau sangat lucu,_ Hyung..._"_

Wajah Hyukjae semakin memerah. Jantungnya berdegup menggila mendengar pujian manis dari Donghae.

"A-apanya yang lucu, hah? Aku 'kan hanya kangen padamu..."

_"Begitupun aku,_ Hyung_, hehehe. Aku sangaaaaaaaaaaaat kangen sama _Hyung_. Semoga kita bisa cepet ketemu ya haha,"_

Hyukjae hanya mengangguk walaupun tidak bisa dilihat oleh Donghae.

_"Nyuu kita kelihatan seperti orang pacaran ya, _Hyung_? Omong-omong apa kau mau kugombali lagi_, Hyung_? Aku sedang dalam _mood_ menggombalimu _Hyuung~_"_

"Simpan saja gombalanmu untuk nanti, Hae... Hahaha,"

Kita lihat keadaan Donghae sekarang.

_'Simpan untuk nanti ya? Baiklah..__.__'_

"Tapi kau tetap ingin ku gombali kan, _Hyung_?" Donghae bertanya dengan nada nakal. Donghae bisa membayangkan saat ini wajah Hyukjae pasti tertunduk malu. Oh sungguh Hyukjae membuat dunianya teralih hanya pada Hyukjae.

_"A-apaansih Haee~ Aku kan gak bilang begitu!"_ Terdengar suara gugup Hyukjae dari sambungan telefon mereka. Donghae sekarang menebak, pasti Hyukjae sedang menggembungkan pipinya kesal dengan imut.

"Yah tapi secara tidak langsung kau mau bilang itu kan _Hyung_? Hahahaha. Sudahlah _Hyung_, ini sudah malam. Kau harus cepat tidur kalau tidak ingin sakit. Pulang besok aku tunggu di gerbang ya, _Hyung_. Maaf pagi-pagi aku tidak bisa berangkat bareng, jadwal kuliahku aku ganti kemarin... Sudah ya? _Annyeong~_ Mimpi indah, _Hyung_,"

_"E-eh iya baiklah. Kau juga, Hae. Semoga tidur nyenyak. _Annyeong_..."_

_Pip!_

Hyukjae mematikan sambungan telefonnya dari sana.

Donghae masih menempelkan ponselnya dalam genggamannya. Senyum terus terukir di wajahnya yang tampan, tidak sabar ingin masuk besok -sama halnya dengan Hyukjae.

_'Finally we can meet again,_ _Hyung_...'

**.:oOo:.**

_Kriiiiiiiiiiing._

_Plok_.

Jam weker di kamar Hyukjae berbunyi dan segera dimatikan oleh Hyukjae. Hyukjae terduduk dari tidurnya dan menatap jendela yang gordennya terbuka sedikit. Cahaya matahari berusaha masuk dari celah yang kecil itu.

Hyukjae lalu tersenyum dan berjalan ke arah jendela -bermaksud ingin membuka gordennya lebih lebar. Senyumnya semakin lebar ketika mengingat hari ini ia akan masuk ke kampus lagi.

Dengan segera ia menyambar handuknya dan masuk ke kamar mandi.

Ia menatap pantulan dirinya dalam cermin kamar mandi. Senyum masih saja terpampang di wajahnya yang manis.

Hyukjae memutar keran lalu membasuh mukanya dengan air dingin, membuat mukanya menjadi lebih segar.

Setelah rutinitas paginya selesai, ia segera pamit kepada kedua orang tuanya -yang tumben ada di rumah- dan segera berangkat ke kampusnya setelah mendengar ibunya berkata, "Hyukkie_-ah_, nanti siang _appa_ dan _eomma _akan berangkat ke Daegu ya untuk menginap di sana sekitar seminggu. Baik-baik di rumah!" yang hanya direspon dengan acungan jempol oleh Hyukjae.

Mengingat kata Donghae ia tidak bisa berangkat bersama pagi ini, membuatnya melangkahkan kaki yang terpasang sepatu converse abu-abu sepanjang di atas mata kaki ke tempat pemberhentian bus.

Dengan tas ransel berwarna hitam sebagai dasarnya dan pelangi sebagai corak abstrak yang tersangkut di pundak kanan dan tangan kanan yang memegang tali ranselnya Hyukjae berjalan dengan ringan. Ia terus menebar senyum kepada setiap orang yang bertatap mata dengannya.

Setelah menunggu sebentar, akhirnya bus yang akan mengantarnya ke kampusnya datang. Segera ia melangkahkan kakinya masuk dan duduk di barisan paling belakang bus. Hyukjae menyamankan dirinya sejenak dan buspun mulai melaju. Seiring dengan melajunya bus itu, Hyukjae terus menikmati pemandangan pagi Seoul yang indah dari balik jendela bus.

Hyukjae menggumamkan lagu _My All is In You_ dengan merdu, membuat orang-orang yang mendengar gumamannya ikut menikmati lagu tersebut. Hangat rasanya mendengar lagu yang indah dinyanyikan oleh orang yang mempunyai jiwa indah -atau polos?- semacam Hyukjae.

Saking asyiknya menggumamkan lagu tersebut, Hyukjae baru tersadar ketika bus tiba-tiba berhenti di pemberhentian selanjutnya. Menandakan ia sudah sampai di pemberhentian dekat kampusnya.

Hyukjae berdiri dan memastikan lewat jendela sebentar. Setelah yakin, ia baru melangkahkan kakinya turun dari bus tersebut sambil menebar senyum lagi.

Kakinya entah kenapa terasa sangat ringan saat ini. Dengan kaos putih tipis lengan panjang yang lengannya digulung sebatas siku dan _skinny jeans_ yang melekat pas di kakinya, Hyukjae dengan yakin melangkahkan kakinya ke kampus.

Hyukjae mulai memasuki gerbang Seoul University ketika merasa namanya diteriakkan oleh seseorang.

"HYUKKIE_-AAAAAH_~~~~~~~!"

Hyukjae refleks menengok ke belakang dan mendapati Sungmin sedang berlari ke arahnya sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Hyuk_-aaah_~!"

_Bruk!_

Sungmin menubrukkan badannya ke Hyukjae. Untung mereka berdua tidak jatuh.

"Min_-ah_! Semangat sekali sih," Protes Hyukjae. Sekilas Hyukjae dapat melihat Kyuhyun sedang berjalan menyusul Sungmin sambil menguap lebar. Sepertinya setelah melihat Hyukjae tadi, Sungmin langsung melupakan Kyuhyun yang ada di sebelahnya.

Sungmin melepas pelukannya dari pundak Hyukjae dan beralih memegang tangannya. Mereka bertatap-tatapan lucu.

Bagi orang-orang di sekeliling mereka;

Lucu + imut = Pemandangan super unyu = Sesak nafas = Mati.

"Hihi gakpapa dong~ Bagaimana kabarmu?" Sekarang mereka berjalan bersama sambil berpegangan tangan. Kelihatan sekali kalau mereka bersahabat baik.

"Baik-baik saja~ Hehe," Hyukjae nyengir. Lalu dibalas cengiran juga oleh Sungmin. Bagi laki-laki yang berada di sekitar mereka, pasti langsung kesusahan nafas. Bagi perempuan yang berada di sekitar mereka, langsung memekik kecil melihat keimutan mereka berdua.

"Minnie tunggu akuuuuuu~~" Teriakan merana terdengar dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun sambil menyusul kedua manusia yang sedang berbincang dengan senangnya. _Poor_Kyu~

**.:oOo:.**

.: _Sorenya, ketika pulang kampus_ :.

Hyukjae keluar dari ruang kelasnya yang terakhir untuk hari ini. Ia mengecek ponselnya untuk melihat jam. Sekarang jam 15:30.

Mengingat kata Donghae kalau ia akan menunggu di gerbang, Hyukjae langsung berjalan ke arah gerbang kampus. Bersama dengan beberapa mahasiswa lainnya yang memiliki satu tujuan dengannya, Hyukjae berjalan agak cepat tak sabar bertemu dengan Donghae.

Senyumnya semakin cerah ketika melihat gerbang Seoul University yang terlihat menjulang dari jauh. Dipercepatnya langkahnya seiring dengan senyumnya yang semakin lebar.

Tapi senyum itu langsung pudar ketika tidak mendapati Donghae di gerbang itu. Dengan cemberut dan langkah yang agak dihentak-hentak ia lalu memutuskan untuk menunggu Donghae sambil bersandar pada gerbang berwarna coklat tua itu.

Bibirnya terus di_pout_kan kesal ketika tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang mendekatinya dari samping, membuatnya tidak sadar akan kehadiran orang itu karena matanya terus menatap ke bawah.

Orang itu langsung mengangkat wajah Hyukjae yang agak menunduk dan mengecup pipinya sekali lalu diakhiri dengan menjilat sudut bibir Hyukjae.

Hyukjae tersentak kaget dan langsung menatap orang itu dengan wajah super merah dan kecepatan detak jantung yang di atas rata-rata. Sayangnya pandangannya malah tertabrak ke dada orang itu, sehingga Hyukjae perlu mendongakkan wajahnya sedikit dengan wajah yang semakin memerah.

Pandangannya langsung membeku ketika orang itu menatapnya sambil tersenyum _manly _campur nakal ke arahnya. Jantungnya berdetak semakin menggila karenanya.

"D-Donghae?"

**.: To Be Continue :.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Boong deng :p

**.: Back To Story, Gak jadi TBC :.**

"D-Donghae?" Hyukjae terkaget-kaget.

"Hemm? Ada apa, _Hyung_? Kenapa kaget begitu?" Donghae menjawabnya sambil nyengir bandel. Tangan kanannya nya lalu ia gunakan untuk menumpukan tubuhnya di gerbang sekolah, tepat di samping kepala Hyukjae.

"DEMI TUHAN HAE! Bagaimana aku bisa tidak kaget kalau kau tiba-tiba datang dengan penampilan berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat begini?" Hyukjae berseru lalu menundukkan kepalanya malu melihat Donghae sekarang ini. Memangnya Donghae kenapa sih? Mari kita lihat.

Pertama, rambut yang dulu berwarna asli hitam kelam sebatas lehernya sekarang di cat dengan warna _brunette_ dan di model dengan cara yang _sexy_. Terlihat rambutnya agak berantakkan dan sedikit dinaikkan ke atas.

Kedua, baju yang dulu terlihat biasa saja sekarang terlihat luarrrrr biasa. Donghae hanya mengenakan kaus tanpa lengan berwarna hitam yang berukuran sangat pas di tubuhnya. Menunjukkan bisep lengannya yang seakan bisa meledak kapan saja. Terlihat sangat penuh dan... _sexy_.

Ketiga, kacamata minus yang dulu di gunakan oleh Donghae sekarang berganti menjadi kacamata hitam gaya.

"Memangnya... Aku yang sekarang bagaimana, Hyukkie_-ah_?" Tanya Donghae sok penasaran sambil meletakkan tangannya yang satunya di gerbang sisi lain samping kepala Hyukjae dan semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hyukjae.

"Ya panggil aku _Hyung_! Err... Kau yang sekarang... Terlihat... Emm... Bisa kau jauhkan wajahmu itu, Hae?" Hyukjae melihat ke samping hanya untuk mendapati teman-temannya yang lain sedang bergumul dan ngacungin jempol sambil nyengir ke arahnya. Hyukjae hanya meringis pasrah menanggapinya. Saat melihat ke arah yang lainnya, ia melihat perempuan maupun laki-laki menatap mereka dengan penuh rasa penasaran apa yang akan Donghae lakukan selanjutnya.

"Haee~ Jauhkan wajahmuu~" Hyukjae sedikit memohon sambil mendorong bahu Donghae yang semakin lebar dan semakin terasa penuh karena otot-otot yang sudah terbentuk. Belum lagi Donghae hanya mengenakan kaus tanpa lengan, membuat jemari Hyukjae bersentuhan langsung dengan otot-ototnya yang sangat besar itu. Hyukjae bergidik sendiri jadinya.

"... Tidak mau. Aku suka melihat wajahmu dari dekat," Ucap Donghae dengan suara yang berat saat hidung mereka hampir bersentuhan. Hyukjae memejamkan matanya erat, membuat ekspresi ketakutan yang sangat imut.

Donghae menyeringai melihatnya dan menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Hyukjae.

"Ayo, _Hyung_. Kuantar kau pulang," Donghae berkata pelan sambil menarik tangan Hyukjae lembut. Hyukjae hanya mengikutinya sambil tertunduk malu.

"Mereka sangat cocok..."

"Iya betul itu,"

"Aku setuju! Kyaa berarti mereka adalah HaeHyuk!"

"Max mau jadi anggota HaeHyuk _Shipper!_" Author ikutan nimbrung.

"Ckck Donghae_-sshi_ jadi oke punya, Hyukjae_-sshi_ juga imut. Cocok cocok!"

"Kok Hyukjae jadinya bareng Donghae_-sshi_ sih..." Ujar laki-laki yang berstatus seme. Jadi menyesal karena gak ngambil Hyukjae dari dulu.

Donghae yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum bangga. Sepertinya ia harus membuat label khusus manusia, dan menempelkannya pada Hyukjae dengan tulisan "Benda Ini Hanya Milik Donghae!"

Tarikan Donghae pada lengan Hyukjae berganti dengan memegang pinggang ramping Hyukjae. Membuatnya sedikit tersentak akan perlakuan Donghae kepadanya. Kalau dilihat dari belakang -maupun depan juga sih- mereka terlihat sangat serasi. Yang satu badannya laki banget yang satu cewek banget. Ah unyu...

Hyukjae diam-diam memperhatikan Donghae dari samping. Sekarang Donghae terlihat lebih tinggi dari Hyukjae sekitar lima senti. Wajahnya juga semakin tampan. Hyukjae suka itu.

"Puas memperhatikan pangeran tampan ini, _Princess_?" Entah sudah keberapa kali Hyukjae dipanggil '_princess'_ oleh orang lain, tapi Hyukjae tetap malu mendengarnya. Belum lagi kata itu keluar dari mulut seorang Lee Donghae. Dan ditambah malu karena ketahuan memperhatikan Donghae sedari tadi, wajahnya pun semakin memerah.

"Jangan menunduk terus, ayo masuk!"

Hyukjae mengernyit heran, biasanya 'kan mereka naik bus. Kok sekarang disuruh naik seakan-akan bus ini milik Donghae...? Gak mungkin 'kan kalo Donghae jadi berotot gara-gara rutin nyupir bus pribadinya...?

Tapi rasa penasaran Hyukjae langsung hilang ketika ia melihat mobil audi berwarna hitam metalik yang ada di hadapannya saat ini. Dengan warna hitam yang mengkilap membuatnya menjadi terlihat sangat elegan. Mau tak mau Hyukjae hanya nurut aja masuk ke dalam mobil ketika Donghae membukakan pintunya untuknya.

Setelah yakin Hyukjae duduk dengan nyaman, ia kemudian menutup pintunya pelan dan berputar ke sisi mobil yang satunya dan naik ke _seat_ untuk pengendara.

"Sejak kapan kau pakai mobil ini, Hae?" Setelah sekian lama Hyukjae terdiam, akhirnya ia bersuara juga.

"Udah lama kok. Mobil ini hadiah ketika aku bisa masuk Seoul University. Tapi karena aku bingung mau kupake kemana jadi gak pernah kupake deh. Baru-baru ini kupake buat _practice_ ke _gym_ tiap hari,"

Aha akhirnya terungkap sudah kawan-kawan. ternyata otot Donghae yang segede bagong itu didapatkannya karena nge_gym_ setiap hari. Bukan karena rutin nyupir bus ataupun nyolong sebagian dari otot Siwon.

"Kau latihan di _gym _setiap hari? Kau gak kecapekan? Bagaimana kalau kau jatuh sakit karena kecapekan? Apa kau pernah pingsan selama latihan? Tidurmu tetap cukup 'kan?" Hyukjae bertanya dengan khawatir kepada Donghae.

Donghae yang tadinya ingin menjalankan mobilnya -setelah menyalakan mesinnya tentunya- pun berhenti dan balik menatap Hyukjae yang ada disebelahnya. Ia lalu memajukan badannya dan menggeser sedikit pantatnya sehingga ia bisa lebih dekat dengan Hyukjae.

Tangan yang kirinya ia tumpukan pada _dashboard_ mobil dan tangan kanannya ditumpukan pada tempat duduk Hyukjae guna mempermudah dirinya untuk terus memepetkan badannya kepada Hyukjae.

"Kau mengkhawatirkan aku ya, Hyukkie_-ah_?" Ucap Donghae nakal seraya menempelkan keningnya dengan kening Hyukjae. Darah langsung mengumpul dengan kilat di area wajah Hyukjae, membuat suhu badannya naik dan mukanya memerah.

Hyukjae lagi-lagi memejamkan matanya erat seiring dengan bertambahnya kecepatan detak jantungnya. Hyukjae tidak kuat kalau harus terus dalam keadaan seperti ini, jadi ia sedikit menjauhkan wajahnya dan melihat ke arah lain. Apapun boleh, asal jangan Donghae untuk saat ini.

Donghae yang tidak suka diacuhkan oleh Hyukjae akhirnya menolehkan lagi wajah Hyukjae untuk menatapnya dengan menggunakan telunjuknya.

Entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya hari ini Donghae kembali menyeringai menatap Hyukjae yang mukanya sudah semerah tomat segar.

"Kau malu, hem?" Donghae bertanya menggoda. Hyukjae dengan cepat menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali.

"Hahaha kau sangat imut, Hyukkie. Duduk yang tenang ya disitu. Jangan buat membuat gerakan yang bisa membuatku melakukan 'sesuatu yang berbahaya' kepadamu, nyehehe," Donghae ketawa nista membayangkan bagaimana kalau ia benar-benar melakukannya dengan Hyukjae. Pasti itu akan menjadi malam ter-oke seumur hidupnya.

Hyukjae hanya meringis membayangkan bagaimana jadinya ia kalau sampai jatuh ke tangan Donghae yang entah mengapa sekarang menjadi mesum.

Donghae yang sudah menjauhkan badannya dari Hyukjae-pun lalu segera melajukan mobilnya yang akan mengantar mereka ke rumah Hyukjae.

Selama perjalanan Hyukjae benar-benar tidak tahu harus ngapain. Ia hanya terus menunduk. Memperhatikan tangannya yang ia remas-remas di atas kedua lututnya saling tertempel. Sungguh posisi seorang gadis yang sedang gugup. Donghae yang sedari tadi memerhatikan Hyukjae dari sudut matanya langsung tersenyum kecil, _'Imut,' _batinnya.

Suasana mobil yang hening membuat tangan Hyukjae tergerak menyetel lagu dari sound system yang sengaja ia pasang di mobilnya. Lagu _What Makes You Beautiful_ langsung mengalun dari CD yang sudah Donghae pasang sebelumnya.

_Don't need make up, to cover up. Being the way that you are is eno-o-ough._

Hyukjae juga tidak membutuhkan _make up_. Ia memang sudah cantik alami dengan kulitnya yang putih mulus seperti susu.

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else. _The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed. _But when you smile at the ground, it ain't hard to tell.___

Dengan rambut _blonde_nya yang agak panjang sampai ke tengkuknya, Hyukjae sering mem_flip_ rambutnya, ditambah lagi dengan _gummy smile_nya yang manis itu. Semua itu hanya dimiliki oleh Hyukjae. Hanya Hyukjae yang bisa menerangi dunianya.

_If only you saw what I can see. _You'll understand why I want you so desperately. _Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe. You don't know, oh oh. You don't know you beautiful, oh oh. Thats what makes you beautiful!___

Hanya Hyukjae yang bisa membuatnya begitu depresi dalam masalah cinta. Ia begitu menginginkan Hyukjae mati-matian dari dulu sampai sekarang. Perasaannya tidak berubah maupun berkurang, yang ada hanya semakin bertambah dan semakin memenuhi rongga dadanya. Membuatnya sesak ketika melihat kecantikan alami yang dikeluarkan oleh seorang laki-laki bernama Hyukjae.

Donghae baru sadar kalau lagu ini tuh dia banget. Donghae ngerasa lagu ini bener-bener pas buat ia dan Hyukjae -Donghae yang menyanyikannya untuk Hyukjae.

Donghae melirik Hyukjae dan melihat Hyukjae sedang melihat keluar jendela dengan pipinya yang memerah. Pasti Hyukjae juga menyadari arti dari lagu ini. Donghae langsung tersenyum senang.

Waktu yang mereka jalani selama perjalanan pulang mereka lewati dengan meresapi lagu ini baik-baik. Hingga tidak sadar mobil Donghae sudah berhenti di depan gerbang rumah Hyukjae yang berwarna agak keemasan.

Donghae bergegas turun dari mobil lalu berjalan memutar menuju sisi mobil yang satunya, bermaksud membukakan pintu lagi untuk Hyukjae.

Dengan malu-malu, Hyukjae keluar dari audi hitam itu dengan pipi yang memerah ketika melihat Donghae tersenyum manis ke arahnya.

Buru-buru ia membuka pagar rumahnya dan sebagai tuan rumah yang baik ia menawarkan Donghae untuk mampir, "Mau mampir dulu, Hae?"

Donghae menaikkan alisnya lalu mengecek arloji yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Jam 16:00. Bukan waktu yang terlalu sore 'kan, untuk mampir ke rumah seseorang?

"... Baiklah kalau tidak merepotkan," Donghae menyetujui tawaran Hyukjae sambil menatap tepat ke mata Hyukjae. Hyukjae langsung nyengir seneng.

"Hehehe tidak merepotkan, kok! Orang tuaku sedang pergi ke Daegu selama seminggu," Ucap Hyukjae sambil memasuki pagar rumahnya.

Donghae yang sedang berjalan balik ke arah mobilnya -untuk memarkirkannya di halaman parkir rumah Hyukjae- langsung menyeringai tanpa diketahui oleh Hyukjae.

_'Tidak ada orang di rumah, ya?'_

Donghae menyeringai nista dan melajukan mobilnya pelan ketika Hyukjae sudah membuka pagar rumahnya dengan lebih lebar.

Setelah mobil terparkir sempurna, Donghae segera mematikan mesinnya dan mengambil ponselnya yang tadi ia letakkan di _dashboard_ mobil.

Ia segera menghampiri Hyukjae yang sudah menunggunya di depan pintu masuk.

"Ayo," Donghae berkata pelan, menyadarkan Hyukjae yang tadi sedang melamun ketika menunggu Donghae.

"Eh, ayo! Silahkan masuk~" Hyukjae langsung masuk ke dalam rumahnya, dan menghidupkan lampu-lampu yang memang sengaja dimatikan ketika tidak ada orang di rumah. Ia langsung melangkahkan kakinya meniti anak tangga satu demi satu, diikuti oleh Donghae yang mengikuti tepat di belakangnya.

Seringai Donghae tidak bisa berhenti terpampang di wajahnya ketika melihat pantat Hyukjae yang ada di depannya. Karena Hyukjae sedang menaiki beberapa anak tangga di atas Donghae, itu membuat Donghae bisa melihat dengan jelas dua bulatan yang terlihat kenyal dengan leluasa. Donghae senyum-senyum najong.

Hyukjae memasuki kamarnya duluan lalu segera menyalakan lampu dan AC kamarnya.

"Aku turun dulu ya ngambil minum," Gumam Hyukjae sambil berniat melangkah keluar kamar ketika Donghae sudah menutup pintu kamar Hyukjae. Melihat itu, Donghae langsung mencegahnya.

Ia mendorong Hyukjae agak kasar hingga menubruk pintu yang tadi sudah ia kunci dengan sempurna sebelumnya. Hyukjae semakin kaget ketika lengan kiri Donghae sudah bertengger di samping kepalanya, dan tangan kanan yang diselipkan di antara pinggang dan lengannya. Hyukjae menahan nafas ketika tubuh mereka hampir bersentuhan.

"Tidak perlu..."

Donghae semakin memajukan badannya, hingga sekarang badan mereka sudah tertempel. Membuat getaran kecil di bawah sana.

"Tuan rumah yang..."

Tubuh mereka sudah menempel sempurna. Tapi itu belum cukup, Donghae sedikit mendorong lututnya ke arah kejantanan Hyukjae. Wajah Hyukjae memanas, campuran antara rona malu dan karena kesusahan nafas.

"...meninggalkan tamunya sendirian..."

Donghae semakin mendorong lututnya, membuat Hyukjae merasakan ngilu yang nikmat di bawah sana. Hyukjae memejamkan matanya dan mencengkram baju Donghae erat, guna melampiaskan kenikmatan itu. Donghae mengeluarkan _smirk_ yang jarang ia tunjukkan kepada siapapun dan mendekatkan wajahnya samping kanan wajah Hyukjae.

"...itu tidak sopan, tahu,"

Suara berat dan nafas hangat Donghae yang terasa jelas di telinga kanan Hyukjae ditambah dengan lutut yang terus menekan kejantanannya di bawah sana membuat Hyukjae lemas. Hyukjae mendongakkan wajahnya sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Matanya ia pejamkan dengan erat.

Donghae yang tidak melihat sedikitpun penolakan dari tubuh Hyukjae lalu mengulum pelan daun telinga Hyukjae. Membuat Hyukjae bergidik ketika merasakan sensasi basah di telinganya.

Setelah membuat daun telinga itu memerah sempurna, Donghae membisikkan satu kata yang selama ini terpendam manis di lubuk hatinya, "_Saranghae..._"

Dengan berakhirnya kata itu, Donghae langsung menyerang bibir _plum_ Hyukjae yang sangat _kissable_ itu sebelum Hyukjae sempat mengatakan apa-apa. Dilumatnya kasar berganti-gantian kedua belah bibir Hyukjae, tak memberinya kesempatan untuk mengeluarkan satu katapun.

Ini adalah _first kiss_ Hyukjae, ia sangat gugup dan bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan. Jadi yang ia lakukan sekarang hanya pasrah dan mengalungkan lengannya ke leher Donghae ketika merasa kakinya sudah tak kuat menahan tubuhnya saking lemasnya. Karena kaki yang menginjak pada tanah itu sudah sulit untuk berfungsi dengan baik pada saat itu, kalungan lengan Hyukjae di leher Donghae membuat leher Donghae tertarik dan menyebabkan ciuman mereka semakin dalam dan bergairah.

Hyukjae kesulitan nafas sekarang, ia tak tahu harus bagaimana. Jadi ia hanya diam saja dan berusaha mencuri-curi mengambil nafas ketika dirasanya ada celah dari mulutnya yang terbungkam oleh mulut Donghae.

Hyukjae terus bersandar pada pintunya dengan tumpuan pada leher Donghae. Donghae akhirnya mengerti kalau Hyukjae kesulitan untuk berdiri dengan benar, akhirnya ia melepaskan tekanan lututnya pada junior Hyukjae dan mengangkat pantat Hyukjae -menggendongnya dengan posisi seperti berpelukan. Hyukjae secara refleks melingkarkan kakinya tepat di pinggang Donghae, membuat kejantanan mereka berdua sedikit terbentur dan kembali menimbulkan rasa ngilu yang luar biasa nikmat.

Donghae mulai berjalan pelan -agak terhuyung karena konsentrasinya ada pada aktifitas bibirnya- sambil menghisap menekan-nekan lidah Hyukjae di dalam sana. Terkadang lidah mereka berdua beradu, terkadang lidah Donghae menjilat langit-langit mulut Hyukjae, itu semua membuat Hyukjae mengeluarkan desahannya tanpa tahu menahu apa-apa.

Sambil berjalan agak kesusahan, Donghae curi-curi menekan satu jarinya ke _hole_ Hyukjae yang masih tertutup _skinny jeans_ itu. Merasakan ada yang menekan bagian sensitifnya langsung membuat Hyukjae mendesah semakin keras. Matanya terpejam dengan muka memerah seluruhnya. Tangannya beralih meremas rambut Donghae.

Ketika lutut Donghae sudah terbentur dengan sisi kasur, ia langsung menjatuhkan tubuh mereka berdua -dengan Hyukjae di bawah- tanpa melepaskan ciuman mereka.

Donghae sedikit membenarkan posisinya -sekarang ia bertumpu pada kedua lutut dan kedua sikunya- dan melepaskan ciuman mereka yang berlangsung lama dan panjang itu. Donghae lalu menatap Hyukjae yang ia kurung di bawahnya. Tangannya masih terkalung pada leher Donghae dan wajahnya benar-benar memerah. Mereka berdua sama-sama menarik nafas sebanyak-banyaknya, imbas dari ciuman panjang mereka tadi.

Hyukjae tidak tahu apa yang mengendalikan dirinya, sehingga ia menaikkan punggungnya sedikit dan kembali menempelkan bibirnya kepada Donghae. Hyukjae hanya sangat menyukai saat bibir tipis Donghae yang _sexy_ itu merekat pas di bibirnya _plum_nya. Lengan yang berada di leher Donghae membuat ciuman mereka semakin dalam. Donghae menyeringai mengetahui Hyukjae-lah yang berinisiatif duluan melakukan ciuman lagi.

Merasa lelah dengan posisi seperti itu, Hyukjae kembali berbaring sambil membawa Donghae dalam rangkulannya. Dengan kata lain sekarang mereka terjatuh bersama-sama di atas kasur _queen size_ itu.

Ciuman kedua mereka tidak berlangsung lama karena Hyukjae segera sadar atas apa yang telah ia lakukan. Ia langsung melepas ciuman itu dan berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan rambut _blonde_nya yang hampir menutupi matanya.

Donghae tersenyum geli lalu mendongakkan wajah Hyukjae menggunakan jemari tangan kanannya sambil tetap bertumpu pada siku kirinya.

Donghae menyibakkan poni Hyukjae, lalu mengecupnya sayang.

"_Saranghae_,"

Donghae lalu mengecup kelopak mata kanan Hyukjae yang terpejam. Hyukjae tersenyum merasakan kasih sayang dari seorang Lee Donghae, orang yang ia cintai.

"_Saranghae_,"

Kecupannya beralih ke kelopak mata kiri Hyukjae.

"_Saranghae_,"

Kecupan selanjutnya di kedua belah pipi Hyukjae.

"_Saranghae_,"

Kecupannya masih berlanjut ke hidung Hyukjae yang mancung.

"_Sarangae_,"

Lalu ke dagu.

"_Saranghae_,"

Donghae ikut tersenyum ketika melihat bibir Hyukjae yang mengulaskan sebuah senyum yang sangat manis dan kedua kelopak mata yang terpejam -seperti menunggu apa yang akan Donghae lanjutkan selanjutnya. Tanpa ragu ia langsung mengecup sekitar lima atau enam kali bibir yang sangat _kissable_ itu. Membuat Donghae kecanduan.

"_Saranghae_."

Merasa sudah cukup, Hyukjae lalu membuka matanya sambil terus tersenyum. Tangannya kembali ia kalungkan di leher Donghae. Ia tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya dan Donghae setelah ini. Hyukjae pernah melihatnya sekali. Hanya sekali! Hyukjae tidak _pervert_! Hyukjae kan masih poyos~

"_Nado saranghae_, Hae_-ah_~" Sekarang Hyukjae membalasnya dengan mengecup sekali bibir Donghae. Donghae tersenyum senang. Donghae yang gemas dengan Hyukjae lalu menggesek-gesekkan ujung hidung mereka berdua. Hyukjae hanya ikut-ikutan sambil memejamkan matanya.

Hyukjae lalu membenarkan posisi duduknya menjadi bersandar pada senderan kasur. Donghae mengikutinya sambil merangkak.

"Sudah siap?" Tanya Donghae dengan cara yang seksi setelah wajah mereka berada sangat dekat.

Hyukjae yang tidak mau kalah dengan Donghae lalu kaus Donghae agak kasar, membuat wajah mereka hampir bersentuhan sekarang. Hyukjae mengeluarkan tatapannya yang _hot_ kepada Donghae. Hyukjae memerhatikan mata Donghae dan bibir Donghae berganti-gantian dengan kerlingan yang menggoda.

Hyukjae menjilat sudut bibir Donghae sekilas dan berkata seperti seorang wanita yang gairahnya sudah sangat terpancing, "_Try me, baby_..."

Bersamaan dengan itu, Donghae yang sudah tidak tahan dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Hyukjae langsung melepas kausnya dan menyerang bibir Hyukjae tanpa ampun.

Hyukjae yang sudah mulai terbiasa sedikit-sedikit ikut memperlakukan Donghae dengan perlakuan yang sama. Lutut Donghae lagi-lagi menekan sesuatu yang mulai menegang di bawah sana. Hyukjae mendesah menggila ketika isi mulutnya di eksplor habis-habisan oleh Donghae ditambah dengan tekanan di bawah sana. Kalungannya pada leher Donghae semakin erat.

Donghae dengan buru-buru membuka ikatan ikat pinggangnya, dan lalu melepaskan kaus yang dikenakan oleh Hyukjae. Mereka berdua sudah _topless_ sekarang.

"Ck, ternyata tubuhmu lebih indah dari yang di foto ya, Hyukkie~ Slurp," Puji Donghae sambil menjilat bibirnya sendiri. Membuat Hyukjae malu.

Donghae langsung beralilh ke leher dan bahu Hyukjae yang mulus sexy. Ia menandakan Hyukjae sebagai miliknya dengan penuh gairah. Hyukjae hanya pasrah menerima perlakuan Donghae. Ia agak salah juga sih sudah memancing nafsu Donghae...

Sekujur bahu Hyukjae digigit, dihisap, dijilat dan dikulum terus menerus dikulum oleh Donghae. Membuat bercak keunguan yang mungkin masih akan bertahan sampai besok pagi.

"Enngh~ Ahh Haee~" Hyukjae mendesah ketika gigitan kecil Donghae turun ke dadanya. Donghae mengulum _nipple_ kanan Hyukjae dan yang satunya ia pelintir dengan kencang.

"Assh aanngh Donghaeeee~~" Desahan Hyukjae terdengar bagaikan melodi yang indah bagi Donghae.

Donghae yang nafsunya sudah tersulut langsung membuka kasar _skinny jeans_ yang Hyukjae kenakan dan memelorotkannya sekaligus _boxer_ yang Hyukjae kenakan.

Donghae menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak dan berdecak kagum memandang pemandangan indah di bawahnya.

"Ck~ _Baby~_ Kau membuat 'adik kecil'ku semakin bergairahh~" Donghae berkata sedikit mendesah sambil mengelus kejantanan Hyukjae, membuatnya berdiri dan sedikit mengeluarkan _precum_ yang membuat benda itu seperti mengkilap. Melihat itu, Donghae segera menghisap sambil menekan keras lubang kecil tersebut.

"Nyaaah Haeee~~ Kyaaah~~" Hyukjae bergerak-gerak gelisah. Donghae berhenti dan beralih menatap Hyukjae.

"Hahh uhh Haeehh buka celanamu jugaahh~" Desahan Hyukjae keluar bersamaan dengan permintaannya kepada Donghae.

Donghae mengangkat alisnya dan menatap Hyukjae dengan nakal, "Bukakan kalau begitu~" Kata Donghae sambil menggoyang-goyangkan pinggulnya tepat di depan muka Hyukjae. Pandangan Hyukjae beralih pada sesuatu di depannya. Terlihat bagian selangkangan Donghae yang sudah menggembung, seperti akan meledak kalau disentuh sedikit saja. Wajah Hyukjae jadi memerah membayangkan sebesar apa milik Donghae...

Tapi bukannya langsung membuka celana Donghae, Hyukjae malah mengelus gundukan besar itu. Membuat Donghae sedikit mengerang. Di toel-toelnya seperti anak kecil, sengaja menggoda Donghae.

"_Chagiiihh_ ukkh cepat dibuk-aah," Donghae memohon.

Hyukjae akhirnya membuka kancing celana Donghae dan langsung menurunkannya sekaligus _boxer_nya. Dengan posisi Donghae yang masih berlutut, membuat junior yang baru saja bebas itu seakan-akan menunjuk Hyukjae dengan garangnya.

_'Sial, besar sekali...'_ Pikir Hyukjae.

Dengan gugup Hyukjae mencoba menjilat batang itu dari ujung sampai pangkalnya. Setelah menekan-nekan _twinballs_nya sebentar, ia kembali beralih ke ujungnya dan mulai memasukkan seluruhnya. Ia mulai menghisapnya kuat dan dikeluar masukkany dari mulutnya.

Donghae yang bertumpu pada tembok di belakang Hyukjae lalu ikut menyamakan tempo kuluman Hyukjae. Semakin cepat semakin keras pula Donghae mengerang.

"Engg assh _holy shit_!" Sambil mengumpat karena keenakan, Donghae lalu melepaskan juniornya dari kuluman Hyukjae sambil terengah-engah. Donghae berjalan mundur ketika mendapat sebuah ide.

Setelah dirasa jaraknya cukup, Donghae mulai mempersiapkan juniornya sendiri yang sudah tegak dan hampir memuntahkan _cum_nya. Hyukjae menatapnya heran sambil terengah-engah juga.

Donghae lalu melepas celananya sendiri yang tadi belum sempat terlepas sempurna.

Ia kembali mempersiapkan posisinya di ujung kaki Hyukjae.

"Bersiap yaah, _Chagiih~_"

Hyukjae menatap Donghae heran dengan matanya yang bulat polos. Tapi tatapan herannya segerah berubah ketika merasakan kakinya ditarik dengan kasar.

"KYAAA HAE_-AH _SAKIIIT!"

Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi?

Donghae narik kaki Hyukjae dan menyebabkan Hyukjae tertarik sampai tubuh merekamenempel. Dan junior yang tadi sudah dipersiapkan oleh Donghae masuk tepat ke lubang Hyukjae yang sama sekali belum pernah terjamah apalagi mengalami pelonggaran.

Junior Donghae yang begitu besar dan berotot *?* langsung masuk menembus lubang Hyukjae begitu saja. Donghae langsung memejamkan matanya erat ketika merasakan sensasi seperti diremas-remas oleh lubang Hyukjae yang amat sangat sempit.

"Aanngh s-sakiit akh ssh..." Hyukjae mncengkram bahu Donghae kencang. Sedangkan Donghae mengerang dengan nikmatnya. Sungguh tidak adil ya?

"Ahh _mianhaeeh, Chagiyaaa _ungh," Donghae lalu membaringkan Hyukjae, dan langsung menggenjotnya dengan cepat.

"A-ah assh aangh Hae_-ah_~~ Kyaaah~" Hyukjae yang tadinya hampir menitikkan air mata mulai melupakan rasa sakitnya ketika mulutnya dibungkam oleh bibir Donghae.

Mereka berciuman dengan bergairah sementara di bawah sana ada tempo yang menghentak-hentak. Donghae menggenjotnya dengan keras dan cepat, ia berkali-kali menusuk titik kenikmatan milik Hyukjae. Membuat Hyukjae mendesah kenikmatan.

"Emmh aah~ Ssh Haeeeh~" Badan Hyukjae seperti terhentak-hentak. Sampai saat perutnya merasakan rasa yang aneh, seperti isinya terputar-putar dan ingin menyemburkan sesuatu. Hyukjae bergerak-gerak gelisah, membuat Donghae mengerti dan segera meremas-remas junior Hyukjae yang tidak sebesar miliknya.

"Ah AAH HAEE disituuuuhh~ Nyaaah enaaak~~" Hyukjae terus mengeluarkan suara-suara dan komentarnya yang lucu kepada Donghae. Membuat Donghae semakin menggenjotnya gila-gilaan.

"A-ah hae, a-ada yang mauuh keluaaarrh enngh AAAH~" Hyukjae mendesah lega ketika ia sudah mengeluarkan apa yang sedari tadi bergejolak di perutnya.

Lalu ia merasakan lubangnya menghangat dan desahan lega dari Donghae, "Enngh~"

_Bruk!_

Donghae terjatuh di sebelah Hyukjae. Capek juga melakukan hal seperti ini langsung secara gila-gilaan.

Hyukjae yang belum ingin Donghae tertidur lalu menggurak-gerakkan pinggangnya, berusaha membangunkan Donghae lagi karena terguncang-guncang oleh badan Hyukjae.

Berhasil! Donghae lalu membangunkan sedikit tubuhnya dan menatap Hyukjae tajam. ternyata efek dari menaik turunkan pinggang tadi adalah junior Donghae kembali menegang di dalam lubang Hyukjae.

"Udah mulai nakal, hem?" Donghae berkata sambil lalu mengulum bibir Hyukjae nikmat. Manis.

"Emmh... Aah a-apanyaah aah~ Yang unngh nakal, Hae_-aah~_?" Hyukjae berusaha bertanya disela-sela kuluman Donghae pada bibirnya.

"Berhenti mendesah seperti itu! Kau membuatku _horny_ lagi, tahu... Sungguh nakal!" Kata Donghae sambil meremas kencang junior Hyukjae.

"NYAAAA yah! Jangan kasar-kasar, Donghae-ah! Lagipula apa maksudnya dengan _horny_ lagi, hah?" Hyukjae pengen kelihatan sok galak tapi gagal, ia malah _blushing_ dan menghindari tatapan mata DOnghae yang penuh dengan nafsu.

Melihat reaksi Hyukjae yang unyu, Donghae lalu memutar posisi mereka berdua.

"Hukumannya sekarang kamu yang harus capek-capekan~ Ayo, _Chagi_!" Perintah Donghae -yang sekarang berbaring- sambil menaik turunkan pinggul Hyukjae.

"Aakh! Tunggu aah~! Aissh~~ Enngh~" Hyukjae lalu melakukannya sendiri dengan tumpuan dada bidang Donghae.

"AAKH NYAAH~~" Desah Hyukjae keras ketika ia bisa menemukan titik kenikmatannya sendiri.

"Eeng akh~" Donghae juga mengerang merasakan juniornya yang bergesekan keras dengan dinding lubang Hyukjae yang ketat.

Hyukjae agak melengkungkan badannya ketika merasakan rasa yang aneh itu lagi diperutnya. Ia segera memejamkan matanya dan refleks meneriakkan nama Donghae.

"HAEEEE~" Teriak Hyukjae dengan nikmat ketika apa yang mengganjal tadi sudah keluar.

Hyukjae baru akan terjatuh tetapi tidak jadi ketika melihat Donghae masih tersiksa di bawah sana, nafsunya belum terpuaskan.

Hyukjae menggumamkan, "Ukh, merepotkaan~ Aku capek~" lalu setelah berusaha sedikit lagi sambil meremas-remas junior Donghae, akhirnya Donghae mengeluarkan desahan lega.

"Aaah Hyukkieeeeee~!"

_Crooodh~ _*?*

Bersamaan dengan itu, Hyukjae lalu terjatuh menimpa Donghae.

"Bagaimana kalau sekali lagi, Hyukkie?" Kata Donghae sambil menyeringai.

"..."

"Hyukkie..?"

"Zzz..."

"_Shit..._"

**.: To Be Continue :.**

* * *

><p><strong>Max's VVIP Area<strong>

Aaakh Max gak puas max gak puaaas!

Max kesel kenapa pas ngetik chap ini imajinasi Max gakmau keluaaaar!

Padahal kalo lagi pelajaran aja, Max sampe cengengesan autis sendiri ngebayangin ide ide yang bakal max tulis di fic ini. Tapi kenapa pas di ketik malah mandeeeet huweeeee *nangis di antara appa hae dan eomma hyuk yang sedang bersetubuh*

Max kesaaal! jadi maafkan kawan-kawan bagi yang sudah menanti-nanti NC tapi ternyata tidak sesuai harapan. Jeongmal mianhaeeeee~~~ :(

Max tau ini gak ada hot hotnya sama sekali. Sebagai yadongers max merasa sangat payaaaah :(

Max juga minta maaf karena waktu ngetik max mepet bgt sedangkan banyak permintaan cepat lanjut. Jadi max minta maaf kalo chap ini hancur lebur berkeping-keping :(

OIYA INI PENTING! Chap depan udah chap terakhir... Jadi mungkin hanya pendek ^^ Ditunggu yaa endingnyaaaa :3

Review Reply

1. Akari Sato II: Hehe kangin sama kyu kan max yang ngajarin X3 Omo masa sih chap 4nya pendek? Karena terlalu menikmati kali hehehehe *pede* Nee hwaiting~~~ Mian kalau chap ini gaje jelek hancur :(

2. kangkyumi: Amsyong masih kurang banyak? Ini sudah max buanyuaaakiiiin :3 Ini diaa sudah lanjuttt~ :3

3. endahhyukiELF: Iyak betul sekali ini dia NC nya X3 TAPIIII MIANHAEEEE Ncnya benar-benar gak memuaskan duh maaf yah max kayak PHP chinguuu :(

4. Lee HyoJoon: Hae sibuk sama hyukkie :( Hyojoon max yang gombalin aja yaaa? Mihihi :3 Ini diaaa chap 5 nyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa X3 Mian kalau tidak memuaskan, chingu :(

5. diitactorlove: Tidak apa apaaaaa :3 Udah ngikutin ceritanya dari awal aja max sudah berterimakasih koook~ :3 Eet kolor unyuk cuma punya max! *ambil kolornya* Nah ini diaaa mian kalo gak kilat dan jelek:(

6. Kamiyama Kaoru: Omagaaah Kao lagi cacaar? Mianhae jadi meletus cacarnyaaaaa X( Max juga makin cinta sama kaoooo~~ Hihihi :3 Ini dia jumpat jumpitnya tapi jelek dan tidak memuaskaaan. Miaaaaaaaaan waktu max hanya sedikit X( bathrobe itu ituloooh yang baju tapi bahannya anduk. Biasanya ada di hotel-hotel buat orang abis renang. Tau kaaan~? :3 Mami hyukkie sexy kalo pake itu x3

7. aoora: Sudah terungkap kook haenya ngapain hihihi ^^ Ini diaa updateannyaaaaa :3 Mian kalo jeleeeeek :( Gak sok kenal kok^^ Max malah senaaang~ ^w^

8. HaruKimMinhyuk: Terimakasiiiiiih pujiannyaaaa XD Tapi mian kalo chap ini gembel jelek dan tak layak baca DX Mian mengecewakaaan :(

9. Chwyn: Hehehe itu max yang ngajarin loh x3 Yah itu sengaja max buat begituu ._. Mian kalo aneeeeh :( terimakasih :') Anda baik sekaliii max jadi terharuu :') Tapi justru max malah gak enak kalo gak update cepet sama orang kayak chingu, udah ngertiin max tapi max malah mengecewakan. Maafkan maxxxx D'X

10. nyukkunyuk: Hehe hae kan max yang ngajariiin~~~ *busungkan dada bangga* Iyap dua chap lagi dengan ini berarti tinggal 1 chap lagiii ^w^ Ini dia kelanjutannyaaa. mian kalau gak memuaskaaan :(

11. Clemmie Everett: Ini diaaa haehyuk sudah bersatu malah kelewat bersatu XD Memang ada apa dengan minhyuk? Miaaan disini ada minhyuk momen lagi :( Habis cuma sngmin yang memungkinkan untuk deket deket sama hyukkie... Ini sudah lanjuuut hwaiting untuk kitaa XD Mian kalau jeleeeeeeeeeeeeek :(

12. rizkyeonhae: Omo jangan pingsaaaaaaaaaan XO hehehee terimakasih pujiannyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa *bow* :3 Ini ncnya, tapi maaaaf kalo jelek da gak memuaskaaaan :(

13. ChoiSky13: Heheee max jadi mayuuuu~ *kedip kedip* inspirasinya dari temen-temen max yang gila-gila sih hahaha X3 Mian kalau chap ini mengecewakaaaaaaaaaaaaan DX

14. YeLinJewel: Iyah masih mudaaa~ :3 panggilnya max ajaaa biar deket^^ Hihi ini dia donghae udah ehem ehemin hyukkie XD ini updatenyaaa. mian kalo jeleeeeeeeeeeeek :(

15. vitaminielf: iya gak papa kook hehee~~ :3 terimakasiiih pujiannyaaaaaaa X3 eh? Andre itu siapa, chingu? Pacarnya yah? Hahaha X3 Hehe ini dia kelanjutannyaaaaaaaaa X3 mian kalo jeek dan mengecewakaaaaaaaaaaan :(

16. cucunyaHaeHyuk: woaaaaaaah terimakasiiiiiiiih pujiannyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa XD Iya gakpapa cu, yang penting si encu udah mau ngikutin fic ini dari awal sampe akhiiir~ :3 terimakasiiih udah selalu nunggu fic inii~~ ini rated mnya, tapi miaaaaaaaaaaaaan kalo jeleeeeek DX

17. HaEHyuk: Hehehe itu kan yang ngajarin max~~~ Udah terungkap kok di chap ini~~ ini haehyuk momentnya udah numpuuuuuuuuukkk tapi mian kalo ngecewaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin DX

18. park soohee: Makasiiiiih pujiannyaaaaaaaaaa XD ini dia lanjutannyaaa tapi miaaaan kalo jelek abal keke dan hancur :(

19. Ryu: Iya max juga gaktauuu. Di chap ini juga ada lagi ._. hehe kan hae max yang ngajariiin~~ X3 Mian kalo chap ini jeleeeeeeeeeeeeek :(

20. Kim Yewook Shipper: Ini sudah lanjuut~! Terimakasih ada yewook shipper yang mau baca fic maaax hihihi X3 Makasiiih udah nungguin fic iniii X3 disini udah ketauan kooook~ hwaiting untuk kita semuaaa~~! Miaaaaaaaaan kalo chap ini jeleeeeeeeeeeeeeeek :(

21. : *^^*?

22. kribohyuk: Mehehe makasih pujiannyaaaaaaa~ :3 max emang masih kecil tapi otaknya... XD ini ncnyaa~ mian kalo jeleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeek :(

23. Mayahahaha: fotonya? Goceng ya? :3 hehee makasih pujiannyaaaaa X3 itu max yang ngajarin loooooooh~ x3 kok cuma hyukkie yang dicipok? max juga mauuu *gembungin pipi* Omo terimakasiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiih pengertiannyaaaaaaaaa :') Tapi max malah merasa bersalah kalo gak update kilat sama orang kayak mayaaa DX Makasih juga udah nungguiiiin. Maya reader paling pengertian deeh jadi terharuu~ :') Miaaaan kalo fic ini mengecewakaaaaaaaan DX

**_MAX MINTA MAAF ATAS HANCURNYA CHAP INI DX MAAF KALAU MENGECEWAKAN! TAPI MAX GAK PERNAH BERHENTI BERTERIMAKASIH KEPADA YANG UDAH SELALU NUNGGUIN KELANJUTAN FIC INI DAN NGEREVIEW DARI AWAL SAMPE AKHIR. TERIMA KASIH REVIEWNYAAAAAAAA~~~! X3_**


	7. You and I

**.:oO~You Sure You Can Do It, Hoobae?~Oo:.**

**.**

**.: Starring :.**

Super Junior's Donghae as 19 years old Lee Donghae (Main)

Super Junior's Eunhyuk as 20 years old Lee Hyukjae (Main)

**.**

**.: With Main Pair :.**

Donghae x Hyukjae

**.**

**.: Disclaimer :.**

Max Hyera own this story. God owns everything in this story.

**.**

**.: Genres :.**

Romance, Fluff, Friendship, Sexy and Smooth

**.**

**.: Rated :.**

Around T and M.

**.**

**.: Warn :.**

Boys love / Yaoi, UniversityLife, Smut Scene

**.**

**.: Summary :.**

Donghae gak suka kalo cuma dianggap kayak adek sama Hyukjae. Ia pengen lebih. Yah, lebih.

**.**

**.: Author's note :.**

_Ini info penting bagi yang ingin tahu^^_

Nyuuu~ Terimakasih yang sudah berkata kalo chap sebelumnya tidak seburuk yang max katakan :')

Jadi max berencana menjadikan ini BUKAN chap terakhir. Endnya tetap di chap ini, tapiiiii NANTI MAX BAKAL BIKIN BONUS CHAPNYAAA~~ WOOHOOO ^^

isinya kalo mau request boleeh. Mau hae ngegombal? Mau NCan lagi? Mau sequel? Boleh silakan di sampaikan lewat review biar max tau apa kemauan readers^^

Okee ini chap terakhirnyaaa

Dinikmati yaaaa

**.: Let the story... BEGIN! :.**

* * *

><p><em>Review from last chapter...<em>

Bersamaan dengan itu, Hyukjae lalu terjatuh menimpa Donghae.

"Bagaimana kalau sekali lagi, Hyukkie?" Kata Donghae sambil menyeringai.

"..."

"Hyukkie..?"

"Zzz..."

"_Shit..._"

_You Sure You Can Do It, Hoobae?_

_Max Hyera_

_:: Chapter 7 __- You And I ::_

Hyukjae terbangun dari tidurnya ketika merasakan pelukan yang erat di sekeliling pinggangnya. Seharusnya ia merasa terganggu dan sesak sekarang. Tapi tidak, ia malah merasa nyaman. Hangatnya dada dan detakan jantungnya yang halus membuatnya merasa aman dalam pelukan orang itu.

Hyukjae semakin mendekatkan dirinya ke dada orang tersebut, membuat orang itu mengeluarkan sebuah tawa kecil.

Hyukjae tersenyum ketika mengetahui sang pemilik tawa itu adalah Donghae, kekasih baru jadinya kemarin tanggal 21 Februari 2012. Kalian tahu artinya? Tanggal 21, bulan 02 dan tahun 2012 atau dapat disingkat menjadi 21022012. Tanggal cermin. Tanggal cantik. Tanggal indah. Tanggal unik. Dan hari yang panjang bagi mereka berdua.

Hyukjae mengecup dada Donghae sekilas dan mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Donghae. Ia menatap Donghae dengan pandangannya yang lucu, salah satu dari sekian juta hal yang Donghae suka dari Hyukjae. Tatapannya yang polos.

"_Mowning_, _Baby~_" Donghae mengecup kening Hyukjae sayang agak lama dan baru melepasnya. Hyukjae tersenyum senang dan membalas perlakuan Donghae dengan mengecup pipinya, "_Mowning_ juga, Hae~"

"Sekarang jam berapa? Kau sudah bangun dari tadi?" Hyukjae bertanya memecah keheningan.

"Sekarang jam delapan, dan ya aku sudah bangun sejak... Satu setengah jam lalu?" Dongahe menjawabnya dengan santai.

"HAAH kenapa kau tid- AAAAAAAAAAW!" Hyukjae segera mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi duduk. Tapi kegiatannya langsung terhenti ketika merasakan nyeri yang amat sangat pada lubangnya di bawah sana, "Huwee sakiiit~" Hyukjae hampir menangis dan duduk dengan posisi tidak nyaman.

"Kau kenapa, _Chagi_? Ada yang sakit? Lubangmu pasti sakit ya, gara-gara kemarin?" Donghae bertanya khawatir dan segera mendekat ke arah Hyukjae yang masih duduk dengan menekuk betisnya ke belakang dan bertumpu pada selimut di depannya.

"I-iya hiks. Sakiit~" Hyukjae menangis dalam kesakitan.

"Mana mana sini coba aku liat," Donghae berkata sambil nyuri-nyuri kesempatan. Walaupun Donghae tidak yakin sih kalau Hyukjae bakal memperlihatkan lubangnya padanya. Tapi tanpa Donghae sangka, Hyukjae mulai mengangkat pantatnya lalu merangkak membelakangi Donghae. Setelah ada di depan Donghae, Hyukjae lalu agak mundur agar Donghae bisa melihat dan memeriksanya dengan lebih jelas.

Donghae langsung _shock_ ketika melihat Hyukjae benar-benar melakukannya. Matanya melotot sambil menelusuri lubang itu. Nafasnya agak memburu dan mulai kesulitan menelan salivanya. Tapi ia seneng juga sih bisa melihatnya secara dekat begini.

Donghae melihat lubang Hyukjae yang sangat memerah dan berkedut-kedut. Perasaan kemarin warnanya _pink_, kok sekarang jadi merah? Apa karena milik Donghae yang besar itu terlalu dipaksakan untuk masuk ke dalamnya kemarin...?

Hyukjae melongokkan kepalanya ke belakang untuk meminta informasi dari Donghae.

"Lubangmu sangat memerah, _Chagi_. Tapi ini tetap kelihatan nikmat," Donghae mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah Hyukjae tapi tatapannya masih tetap pada lubang Hyukjae yang _close up_. Hyukjae meringis mendengarnya.

"Ah~ Benarkah~? Lalu bagaimana ini , Haee~? Ini sangat sakiiit~" Hyukjae bertanya agak cemas. Dan mungkin efek dari cemasnya itu, Hyukjae menggerak-gerakkan pantatnya, membuat lubang itu terlihat seperti meminta dimasuki lagi oleh Donghae. Tapi masa iya Donghae masih tega melakukannya dengan Hyukjae setelah lubang Hyukjae sememerah ini akibat perbuatannya...?

"Ah kasihan~ Bagian yang paling unyu ini harus merasakan sakit seperti ini~" Ucap Donghae prihatin dan iseng untuk menggoda Hyukjae, ia mengelus lubang itu menggunakan jarinya. Mengelusnya pelan dan menghasilkan desahan nikmat dari Hyukjae.

"D-donghae_-aah~_ A-apa yang kauuh ummh..." Desahannya semakin menjadi ketika Donghae mulai memasukkan sedikit jarinya ke dalam. Tapi tidak jadi ketika ia mendapat ide yang lebih bagus daripada ini.

"Kau mau ini cepat sembuh, _Baby_?" Donghae bertanya seakan meminta izin kepada Hyukjae.

Hyukjae yang mukanya memerah akibat perlakuan Donghae tadi lalu hanya mengangguk sambil tetap menengok ke belakang. Pose yang sangat _innocent_ campur _sexy_.

Mendengar persetujuan dari Hyukjae, Donghae lalu mendekatkan wajahnya sebentar kepada lubang Hyukjae dan mengendusnya sebentar. Baunya unik, baunya susah dideskripsikan. Yang bisa Donghae tahu, bahwa aroma itu adalah 'Aroma Hyukjae'.

Donghae lalu mengecupnya pelan, dan mulai mengeluarkan lidahnya untuk melakukan ritualnya. Entah memang ia bermaksud untuk menyembuhkan Hyukjae, menggodanya atau melanjutkan ronde yang kemarin sempat tertunda.

Donghae menjilat lubang kemerahan itu pelan. Sangat pelan, berusaha meninggalkan kesan untuk Hyukjae.

"Enngh Haeeeh~" Hyukjae mengeratkan genggamannya pada sprei di bawahnya.

Setelah puas menjilatinya, Dongae lalu mulai mendorong masuk lidahnya kepada lubang Hyukjae. Rasanya luar biasa nikmat, rasa yang asing tapi memabukkan langsung menyergap lidah Donghae.

Donghae lalu memasukkan lebih dalam lidahnya dan mulai menggerak-gerakkannya di dalamnya, menyebabkan Hyukjae mengerang saat merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dan bergerak-gerak di dalamnya.

"Haahh Haee enng hentikhaaan~" Hyukjae memohon kepada Donghae. Tapi Donghae masih bermain-main sebentar di dalamnya, dan baru beberapa saat kemudian mengeluarkannya.

Hyukjae langsung terjatuh sambil agak terengah-engah. Donghae tersenyum dengan aura _evil_. Hyukjae lalu membalikkan tubuhnya yang tadi tengkurap menjadi terlentang, memperlihatkan tubuhnya yang masih polos tanpa sehelai benangpun -sama halnya dengan Donghae.

Donghae lalu menarik lembut lengan Hyukjae, sehingga Hyukaje tertarik ke arahnya dan mereka kembali berbaring sambil pelukan.

"Rasanya luar biasa, _Baby_," Donghae menyeringai ketika melihat Hyukjae yang wajahnya sangat memerah. Hyukjae lalu menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Donghae, hanya untuk membuat Donghae kembali mengangkat wajahnya dan mendapat jilatan dari lidah Donghae yang panas pada kedua belah bibirnya yang agak terbuka. Wajah Hyukjae semakin memerah.

"Sudahlah _Baby~_ Kita punya rencana hari ini. Ayo!" Donghae bangkit dari tidurnya sambil sekalian mengangkat Hyukjae dalam gendongannya. Hyukjae langsung meronta.

"Lepaskan, Haeeee~!"

"Na-ah, _Baby~_ Lubangmu sangat memerah saat ini, jadi pasti akan sangat sakit kalau untuk berjalan. Ini semua 'kan karena aku, jadi biarkan aku menggendongmu kemana-mana oke~" Ucap Donghae santai sambil membopong Hyukjae pada pundaknya.

"Huweee~" Hyukjae merengek dalam pasrah.

Mereka melakukan rutinitas pagi mereka. Mereka menyelesaikan mandi mereka masing-masing. Tidak bersama-sama tentunya. Donghae takut tidak bisa menahan dirinya sendiri ketika hanya bersama Hyukjae, sih~ Lagipula, Hyukjae sekarang sedang kesakitan akibat dirinya, 'kan?

Hyukjae sekarang mengenakan kaus berwarna baju hitam polos -yang terlihat sangat kontras dengan rambut _blonde_nya- dan _skinny jeans_ yang lagi-lagi membuat kaki jenjangnya yang ramping terlihat jelas ( http:/i44(.)tinypic(.)com/zmgjgm(.)jpg *). Sedangkan Donghae, Hyukjae tidak punya baju yang seukuran dengan tubuh Donghae yang sekarang berukuran jumbo itu. Berhubung tidak ada orang lain di rumah, jadi Donghae hanya mengenakan celana _jeans_nya yang kemarin ia kenakan tanpa atasan apa-apa.

Hyukjae yang sekarang berada dalam gendongan Donghae hanya bisa ber_blushing_ parah.

Mereka sarapan sebentar dan langsung menuju ke mobil Donghae. Pertama mereka ke rumah Donghae dulu untuk mengambil baju.

Setelah menggumamkan "Tunggu sebentar," kepada Hyukjae, Donghae langsung mengambil langkah cepat menuju rumahnya.

Dan dalam waktu yang sangat kilat, Donghae sudah keluar lagi menggunakan kaus putih polos yang ngepas di badannya dengan emm semacam rompi berwarna biru keabu-abuan dengan motif kotak-kotak ditambah dengan _eyeliner_ hitam yang membuat pandangan matanya menjadi terlihat _sexy_. Donghae langsung memasuki mobilnya, tempat dimana Hyukjae menunggu. Aroma maskulin ala Donghae langsung meguar di mobil itu. Entah itu karena parfum atau memang itu sudah khasnya dari Donghae, Hyukjae sangat menyukai itu.

"Sudah siap? Kita berangkat, ya."

"Memang kita mau ke mana, Hae?" Hyukjae bertanya dengan ekspresi lucu. Donghae balas menatap Hyukjae. Tapi melainkan menjawabnya, ia hanya tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, membuat Hyukjae kita yang imut ini menjadi cemberut.

"Hae gak asyik~!" Hyukjae menggerutu pelan, yang lalu mengundang tawa dari Donghae. Tangan Donghae lalu tergerak untuk mengacak-acak rambut Hyukjae pelan, "Lihat saja nanti, oke?" Ucapnya sambil tersenyum lembut.

**.:oOo:.**

Hyukjae terbangun saat merasakan mobil yang mereka kendarai berhenti di suatu tempat. Hyukjae lalu membuka matanya sambil menguap sesaat dan mendecak-decakkan mulutnya sebentar. Sembari mengucek-ucek matanya, ia melihat keluar jendela mobil yang menampakkan pemandangan di pantai. Lucu ya, baru liburan musim panas kemarin ia ke pantai sekarang sudah ke pantai lagi.

"Waah pantaaai~" Hyukjae berkata senang sambil lalu keluar dari mobil, meninggalkan Donghae yang cemberut karena ditinggalkan. Donghae lalu bergegas mematikan mesin mobil dan berjalan keluar mengikuti Hyukjae.

Donghae menghampiri Hyukjae yang sedang meregangkan tangannya dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Segarnya udara di tepi pantai di tambah panas yang tidak terlalu menyengat membuat dirinya yang terkena hembusan angin merasakan hangat yang nyaman. Donghae lalu memeluk Hyukjae dari belakang.

Hyukjae tidak perlu repot-repot menengok ke belakang untuk mencari tahu siapa yang memeluknya dari belakang.

**.:oOo:.**

Donghae pamit ke kamar mandi sejak tadi, tapi tak kunjung datang juga setelah sekitar dua puluh menit berlalu. Hyukjae terduduk bosan di salah satu bangku di pinggir pantai itu.

"_Baby~_ Maaf aku lama. Tadi sekalian ngambil ini dulu di mobil," Hyukjae menoleh ke arah suara di belakangnya. Ada Dongahe sudah berdiri di belakangnya sambil memasukkan tangan kanannya di saku rompinya dan mengacungkan tangan kiri yang menggenggam kamera instax. Hyukjae tersenyum melihatnya dan berdiri menyamai posisinya dengan Donghae.

Donghae tersenyum lembut ke arah Hyukjae, "Kita foto, yuk." Ajaknya sambil menarik lengan Hyukjae pelan agak mendekat ke arah pantai.

Mereka ingin mengambil pemandangan di pantai tersebut. Jadi Donghae memegang kamera itu dengan kedua tangannya sambil sekaligus merangkul Hyukjae di sebelah kirinya. Mereka berdua tersenyum manis ke arah kamera, "Satu... Dua... Ti..."

_Ckrek._

_Srrt._

Hasil gambar itu keluar. Setelah kering, Donghae tersenyum puas menatapnya. Tanpa membiarkan Hyukjae melihat foto itu, ia langsung menyimpan di saku kiri rompinya dan melet ke arah Hyukjae. Hyukaje langsung cemberut karenanya.

Melihat Hyukjae yang cemberut dengan lucunya, Donghae kembali membidik kameranya ke Hyukjae dan memotret Hyukjae dengan tiba-tiba.

Hasil foto itu segera keluar, kali ini mereka melihatnya bersama-sama. Hyukjae semakin cemberut ketika melihat fotonya yang aneh baginya tapi manis bagi Donghae itu. Tapi ia bsa berbuat apa? Fotonya langsung disimpan oleh Donghae di saku rompi kirinya.

Donghae mengajak Hyukjae berjalan menyusuri pantai tanpa alas kaki. Pasir yang lembut memberikan sensasi geli menyenangkan pada kaki mereka. Sandal mereka mereka bawa di sebelah tangan dan tangan yang satu lagi saling menggenggam erat tangan satu sama lain.

Hyukjae mengernyit heran ketika tiba-tiba Donghae berlutut di depannya. Donghae merogoh saku kanan rompinya dan mengeluarkan sebuah benda.

Kotak cincin cerwarna biru dengan _glitter_ perak.

"_I can't do anything without you. A days feels so long without you. I have no I idea how could I survive without you all along. Carefully lean your ear against my chest and listen to its sound. You've come into my heart, you're living right here within' me. When I close both my eyes, you're always there. We're always together even in my dreams every night~_"

Donghae mulai menyanyikan penggalan lirik lagu _You and I. _Hyukjae menutup mulutnya dan matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"_I feel so perfect together, whenever just you and I. No words are needed, just feel me you and I. I love you and you are the only one. Sometimes even you're angry or being difficult, sometimes even when you argue like a child, I'll understand everything. I'll treasure you and I'll love you. I won't hurt you for my useless arrogance_~"

Donghae tersenyum lembut ke arah Hyukjae yang mulai menangis dalam diam. Berusaha menenangkannya di tengah-tengah lagu yang sedang ia nyanyikan.

"_Even if I had sleepless night, I'll run to you if you miss me. Because your love provides me the most comfortable rest._

_The many days we spent together, the memories we share never end. There may be hard times. But I'll never lost my smile, or your hand in mine._

_Today we spend together, may the sun shine brightly upon you. Just looking at you keeps me giggling like a little child. I'll always be here by your side, the two of us_~"

Hyukjae semakin banyak menitikkan air matanya karena suara lembut Donghae dan makna dari lagu itu. Donghae yang tidak tahan melihat Hyukjae menangis langsung bangkit dari posisi berlututnya dan menghapus butiran air mata yang membasahi pipi lembut itu.

"Sshh... _Uljima_... Aku menyanyikannya bukan untuk membuatmu menangis, tahu..." Donghae menarik Hyukjae ke dalam pelukannya.

Berhasil. Isakan Hyukjae sudah tidak terdengar. Dan tak lama kemudian, Hyukjae sedikit mendorong dada Donghae agar ia bisa menatap Donghae dengan matanya yang berair dan dengan bibir yang mengulaskan senyum manis.

"Terima kasih, Donghae... Atas lagu itu... Atas cincin ini... Atas kenangan indah selama ini... Atas cintamu... Atas segala-galanya... _Saranghae,_" Ucapnya diakhiri dengan kecupan lembut di bibir tipis milik Donghae.

Hyukjae lalu melepaskan pelukan Donghae pada dirinya, tapi sepertinya Donghae tidak mau jauh-jauh dari Hyukjae. Sehingga Donghae lalu merangkul pinggang Hyukjae dan mengecup puncak kepala Hyukjae sembari Hyukjae membuka kotak cincin itu.

Ada kertas di dalamnya. Hyukjae mengambilnya, dan tersenyum ketika membaca pesan singkat di dalamnya.

Kemudian Hyukjae beralih pada cincin perak dengan inisial "D-E" yang langsung memantulkan sinar matahari, membuatnya terlihat bercahaya. Hyukjae mengernyit bingung atas inisial itu.

Donghae nyengir dan mengacungkan cincinnya yang ia pakai berinisial "E-D"

"D itu Donghae. Dan E itu Eunhyuk~"

"Kok Eunhyuk? Namaku 'kan Hyukjae?"

"Iya, Eunhyuk itu panggilan sayang aku ke kamu. '_Eun_' artinya perak. Kamu itu lebih berharga dari perhiasan apapun. Kamulah yang menjadi perhiasanku. Jadi kamu sekarang adalah Eunhyuk~"

"Aah begitu rupanya..."

"Emm _Baby,_ kamu tau gak apa persamaannya cinta kamu sama kemerdekaan Korea Selatan?"

"Mulai deeh gombalnyaa. Haha. Enng gaktau. Emang apa, Hae?"

"Sama-sama harus diperjuangkan~" Kata Donghae senang sambil mengecup pipi kiri Hyukjae, membuat pipi itu memerah seketika.

"Terus, kamu tau gak apa bedanya kamu sama lambang burung garuda sepak bola Indonesia?"

"Jelas beda sih. Tapi emang kenapa, Hae?"

"Kalo lambang garuda di dadaku, kalo kamu, di hatiku~"

"Hahaa gombaaal~"

Mereka berdua lalu tertawa bahagia.

"Oiya, sini aku foto dulu," Donghae melepas cincinnya sendiri, lalu mengambil cincin Hyukjae serta kertas yang tadi ada di dalamnya. Donghae juga mengambil dua foto yang tadi ia letakkan di saku kiri rompinya, lalu meletakkan itu semua di pasir.

Ia menyusunnya dengan urutan dua foto itu di paling bawah, diikuti dengan kertas berisikan pesan singkat tadi, lalu yang terakhir cincin mereka berdua. Donghae lalu mengambil kerang dengan bentuk yang bagus, lalu meletakkannya di salah satu sudut foto. Donghae kembali bersiap dengan instaxnya.

_Ckrek._

_Srrt._

Hasilnya segera keluar lagi. Donghae segera menyimpannya di saku kiri rompinya. Ia kembali memungut semua foto-foto dan cincin itu tadi dan memberikan yang berinisial "D-E" kepada Hyukjae, dan memakai yang berinisial "E-D" di jarinya sendiri.

"Emm _Baby_, bapak kamu petani ya?" Donghae mulai lagi.

"Iya. Kok tau?" Hyukjae membalasnya sambil nyengir dan memakai cincinnya sendiri. Hyukjae lalu bersiap lari dari Donghae.

"Soalnya kamu udah menebar benih cintamu di hatiku~" Donghae segera mengejar Hyukjae yang meninggalkannya sambil tertawa lebar.

tanpa sadar, masih ada satu benda yang belum Donghae ambil lagi tadi.

Kertas kecil berisi pesan singkat.

Angin laut berhembus agak kencang dan menerbangkan kertas itu. Kertas dengan tulisan singkat tetapi penuh dengan makna.

_- Donghae & Eunhyuk_

_Forever and always -_

"_SARANGHAEYO_ LEE HYUKJAEEEE~~!"

**.: The End :.**

* * *

><p><strong>Max's VVIP Area<strong>

SELESAAAAAI~~~~~~~~

Tapi tenaaaaaaaang ini belom akhir dari segalanya. Max masih ada rencana bikin bonus chap, bisa dilihat di Author's Note di atas^^

Special thanks buat:

**Akari Sato II, aoora, ChoiSky13, cucunyaHaeHyuk, endahhyukiELF, futari chan, Han Eun Kyo, Jewel LeeAihara, Kamiyama Kaoru, Lee Minra, THreeAngels K.R.Y, tzera-chan**

Yang udah ngefave fic ini~

**Akari Sato II, Astaat, ceekuchiki, HaEHyuk, Han Eun Kyo, Han Haneul, HaruKimMinhyuk, JAESA, kribohyuk, nyukkunyuk **

Yang udah mengalert ini~

**Anugerah, ChoiSky13, cucunyaHaeHyuk, Dina IchiHitsu JewelsHyukkielf, endahhyukiELF, Hikaru the GinNeko, Kim Hanny Cassie Elf, Kyuminana, nyukkunyuk, SJ Little Fish **

Yang sudah menjadikan Max Hyera sebagai author favorite^^

**Anugerah, kribohyuk, Kyuminana, nyukkunyuk, SJ Little Fish, YeLinJewel **

Yang sudah mengalert Max Hyera~~~^^

Review Reply:

1. Lee HyoJoon: Wkwkk segitu hotnya kah, hae? ^^ terimakasiiiiiiiiih sudah bilang chap lalu tidak buruk O.Q iyap sudah resmi jadian dan ini dia endingnyaaa~~^^^^ Terimakasih sudah mereview!

2. rizkyeonhae: BRAVOOO~~~ *ikutan* Yah kok meleleh sih? *buru buru masukin kulkas* ^^ terimakasiiih reviewnyaaaaaaaaaaa~~^^

3. Mayahahaha: Yehey kita dapat adik~~ Ini dia chap terakhirnyaaaaaaa~~^^ Sopasti nanti bakal buat fic haehyuk lagi XD tenang ajaaa~ :3 Makasiiiih reviewnya selama iniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii XD

4. nyukkunyuk: Hihihi max gituloh :3 Terimakasiiih sudah bilang chap lalu tidak hancurrr O.Q Iya ini sudah tamaat~~ Tapi nanti masih ada bonus chap. Ditunggu ajaaa XD Makasiiiiiiiih reviewnya selama ini nyukk~~~~~~~~

5. : Hehehee terimakasiiiih pujiannyaaaaaaaaa x3 hehe iya deh nanti di bonus chap kalo bisa max buat nc lagi x3 Ditunggu yaa~~ Makasiiiih reviewnyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa^^

6. cucunyaHaeHyuk: Miaaaaaaaaaan DX Haha kita sama, cu XD Mian disini cuma ada dikit Mnya muahahaha. Makasiiiih semangatnyaaaaaaaaaa ^^ Terimakasih juga sudah reviewwwwwwwwwwwwww^^^^^^

7. vitaminielf: Maaaaaa fkurang hooooooooooooot :( Heheee iya ini chap terakhirnyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ^^ Makasiiiiiiiiiih udah revieeeeeeeeeewwwwwwww X3

8. nam seulmi: Aah masa sih hot? o.O hehee gak[papa koook^^ Ini chap terakhirnyaaaaaaaa. Mian kalo pendek. Tapi makasiiiiih reviewnyaaaaaaaaaaa ^^^^

9. Chwyn: hehe okedeh chwyn^^ Hehe kan memang ini rencana max XD Terimakasiiiiih sudah merevieeeeeeeeww x3

10. aoora: *bales peluk* Heeh bahasanyaaaaaa x3 masa sih udah hot? o.O ini chap terakhirnyaaaaaaaaa. Makasiiiiiiih udah ngereviewwww :3

11. tzera-chan : Hehe blushingnya gara gara max yaaa~? :3 Maaf gak update kilaaaaaaaat. Tapi makasiiiiiiiih udah reieeeeew^^^^^

12. Ms. Spencer Lee: Hehe iya tbc ini chap terakhirnyaaaaaaaaa XD terimakasih semangat dan reviewnyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~ x3

13. Clemmie Everett: Waaa makasiiiih pujiannyaaaaaaaaaaa x3 Untung deeh kalo udah hooot~ terimakasiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiih reviewnyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa^^^^

14. HaEHyuk: Ini hae sudah menggombaaal~~ Tapi mian kalo gombalannya gakseruuuuuuuuuuu :( Maaf juga gakbisa cepet cepet lanjut DX Terimakasiiiiiiiih sudah merevieeeeeeeew^^

15. Sri Cinta EunHae Couple: Aaah miaaaan DX Mian gakbisa update kilat dan nyampe 10 chapteeeeeeer. Ini endingnya hehee :3 Terimakasih jugaaa udah ngereviewwwwwwww ^w^

16. Kamiyama Kaoru: Waaa sabar kaoooo x3 IIIh apa hayo itu yang keluaaaar~? XD Iyaa ini sudah tamaaaaaaat :( Hehee makasih atas segala pujian, semangat dan reviewnyaaaaaaaaa mwah :-*

17. ChoiSky13: Hae memang ganteng dan perveeeert x3 Hehee makasiiih reviewnya selama iniiiii~~~~ ^w^

**TERIMAKASIH ATAS SEGALANYAAA KAWAN-KAWAAAAAAAAAN~~~~~~~~~!**


End file.
